Are You Kidding Me?
by amber eyed ghost
Summary: Sammy's life was turned upside-down when she has woken up with no memory! After tagging along with the Supernatural crew, they all take a trip to Ouran Academy, where they deal with monsters, angels, and... love? Oh, what else does Sammy need! Reviews plz and dont be shy to read ;) Supernatural/Ouran high school host club
1. Chapter 1

I apologize, i keep adding stories! gomen! I keep getting ideas and i hate for them to go to waste! but do not fear, i will finish the others too! (i'm not too focused on my fma fanfic... im not getting good ideas and stuff...) but yeah! i finished finals so im free! plz review and see if u like it and dont be afriad to point out anything plz! and check out my other stories!

* * *

><p>My eyes opened as I groaned. I placed my hand on my head, feeling a massive headache and- blood? My whole body was sore, and my neck was stinging. I felt that something burned my neck, and it felt like some mark. I decided that sitting the dark was going to do nothing, so I decided to get up.<p>

It was quiet dark, so I squinted my eyes. I scanned my surroundings while getting up. Swaying from side to side, I placed a supporting hand on a dusty table. The wood was cold and the dust was thick. I see that I'm at an old house. A typical horror setting, fucking fantastic.

I walked around to check for anything. Walking up the stairs, I entered a room. It seemed like a nursery, and it looked as if there was a fire that occurred. I walked towards a table near a crib; there were letters that were placed on top of the crib: "SAM".

I was about to walk out the room when something shiny caught my eye. I went back to the crib to see a cellphone on top of a piece of paper. I picked the phone up, then the letter.

"Call this number and ask for Dean Winchester.

509-###-###"

No signature.

I shrugged and flip the phone open. I typed the numbers onto the keypad and held the phone to my ear.

Suddenly, someone picked up. I gulped and took a deep breath before speaking. "Is there a Dean Winchester?" I asked the person. The person seemed surprised and I heard some noises on the other end of the line. "Yeah, this is Dean." The man replied. His husky voice sounded distant and cautious. "How did you get this number? Who are you? And why do you have Castiel's phone?" Dean asked, his voice suddenly sound mad. Well, how rude!

"I found this phone. I honestly don't know where I am." I said honestly. Dean scoffed. "Why would I give a rat's ass where you are?" This man I swear! I counted to ten in my head.

Then a plan formed in my head.

"Look. I'll tell you how I got Castiel's phone if you come here and pick me up." I said. He laughed. "Right, and I will go ahead and I'll buy 300 pies and share them with strangers." He retorted sarcastically. I huffed. I then hear another voice. "Dean, we must get her." This voice sounded hoarse and tired. "Why should we, Cas? Obviously it could be another trap!" Dean yelled. I cleared my throat while I hear them bicker. A few minutes and Dean gave up.

"Fine, where are you?" He asked me. "Hold on, I'll check." I ran down the stairs, the paper and phone still in my hands, and ran out the street. The sun was nearly gone, so it must be pretty late. An old couple was walking on the sidewalk across the street.

"Excuse me!" I yelled. They turned to me with surprised and confused looks. "Would you mind telling me where I am?" They just looked at each other before the old woman answered. "Lawrence, Kansas." She yelled back. I thanked them and focused on the phone.

"Lawrence, Kansas." I replied.

"Is the house an old white 2-story?" A new voice asked. I answered yes. "Dean… let's go." The voice said. Castiel told me that they are on their way. Dean demanded I stay on the line, so I did. I had to deal with the annoying music they were playing.

An hour or two later, Castiel said they just came to Lawrence. I had to wait for a few minutes.

Here I am, minding my own goddamn business when 3 drunk men came stammering towards me. I cringe at the strong smell of alcohol. "Hhheeeyyyy little lady! C-come hang with us!" One of them said. "Um, no thanks." Ugh, now is not the time to be sarcastic, Sam.

"Bitch, do what I say!" He raised a hand and slapped me to the floor. Before they could lay another finger on me, a car screeched. A man with short dark blonde hair exits the driver's door. The passenger came out, a REALLY tall man with dark brown hair. Another man was there, in a trench coat with messy brown hair. Odd trio.

"Wow Charles, targeting young girls. Sick perverted pigs." The wannabe badass yelled. I raised an eyebrow. He sounds like Dean… now way he is Dean. Man! He doesn't even look tough!

I stifled a laugh. Bigfoot stared at me oddly and trench coat just sighed while Dean yelled at the 3 men. Soon the 3 guys got bored and just walked away. "Yeah that's right! Walk away before you get hurt!" He grinned. Mr. Trench coat walked towards me. "I'm Castiel." He greeted. Man he looked so tired.

"The name's Dean." As Dean came up to me, he had a devilish smirk. "And this tall man here is Sam, my brother." I perked up. "Hey! My name is Sam too. Well, its Samantha, but people also call me Sammy." I explained excitedly. Sam seemed amused. "So, why exactly did you call?" Dean asked, with a serious face. I explained to them how I woke up and found myself in the house (Dean and Sam were acting odd when I mentioned the nursery room) and told them I found the phone and paper.

"Hm. This is odd." Castiel said. "We should go to Bobby. He could hack the phone to see if we could find anything." Sam said. We all entered their car and drove to whoever Bobby was.

After a long ride, we arrived at an old house. God what is up with old houses. Scares the shit outta me!

Outside on the front porch is a man with a beer belly and a goatee. He looked at, me wearily before greeting us. I entered the house, man it was a dump. Piles of books and papers were everywhere, and the window sills were outlined at the bottom with… salt?

"Here Sam, Have a drink." Dean offered me the glass of water, and I took it cautiously. I smelled the water and sipped it a little before confirming that it was clean. I chugged the water and sighed in content. The boys gave each other wary looks. "What? Was something supposed to happen when I drank the water?" I asked, my eyes squinted slightly. "No. Why? Do you think we would poison you?" Dean asked with a pissed off look. "Well yeah! How else am I supposed to act? A 16 year old girl who goes to parties always knows to check her drink, because I do not want to get pregnant." I huffed. Dean just looked like a tomato. "Hey! We are not those kinds of people! Besides, we helped you!" Castiel sighed while Sam just watched his brother's temper slowly getting higher.

I felt sore again and my knees felt weak. Luckily, a chair was behind me. I collapsed on the chair and hissed at the pain. The boys immediately reacted. Sam and Castiel approached me, while Dean just mumbled.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked. I slowly shook my head. "My whole body is sore." I fixed my dark brown hair to the back and let the right side of my neck breath. The scar burned again. "What the hell…" Castiel was about to touch my neck when I flinched. My amber eyes glared at him, his blue eyes were wide in surprise. "Don't touch me." I said, he nodded slowly. Sam examined the scar while Bobby got a first aid kit.

My eyes were droopy and I tilted my body a little. I was feeling tired.

Before I closed my eyes, the last thing I saw was Sam's green eyes, his distant voice called for my name.

I blacked out.

~Dean POV:~

I stared at the passed out girl on Bobby's couch. Sam called Helen and Jo to help undress the girl and change her clothes. Her clothes, no- her body was covered in blood. She was in basketball shorts and a t-shirt. He had faint scars all over her body, but the oddest thing about her was the mark on her neck. It was a symbol with strange writing.

I've never seen something like this, and it scared all of us.

Jo was fixing Sammy's hair when the said girl screamed.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she thrashed around screaming. Sam and I pinned her down before she awoke. She looked at us terrified; her amber eyes almost seemed red.

As soon as her glare was set on Sam and I, we immediately let go of her.

"Why are my clothes different? Did one of you perverts undress me?" She exclaimed. "No you idiot, Jo dressed you!" I yelled at her. Sam and Castiel seemed to blush at the girl's crazy remark. "Hey don't call me an idiot, you dickhead!" Sammy responded. "Will you two shut up?" Bobby yelled at us both.

I just huffed. Freaking brat.

"Freaking jerk." I heard Sammy mumble.

~Sammy's POV:~

"So what's going to happen?" I asked Bobby. Castiel looked deep in thought while Sam and Dean were talking to one another. "You tag along with them three while I find out what's going on." He said while reading some old book. I groaned.

"Great, I'm stuck with Mr. Asshole." I sighed. Dean heard me and glared. I stuck out my tongue. "You really don't remember anything, Sam?" Bobby asked. I shook my head. "If I knew anything, I would have told you." I replied with a sarcastic tone.

Bobby ignored my comment and told Castiel something. Castiel looked at him with an 'are-you-serious?' face. "What's wrong now?" Sam asked. "We are going to Japan." Castiel said.

"WHAT?!" Sam Dean and I exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

We've been preparing for the big trip for 2 weeks. Sam and Castiel took their time to teach me the basics of- well, everything. At least everything I need when it comes to the Winchesters.

Dean is busy using one of their many black credit cards to pay for my enrollment and uniform from the school. Yeah, the stupid school is RICH. As in, there are beautiful and wealthy brats whose parents want the best education. I suggested scholarship, but Bobby told me there is only 1 scholarship student at the school, and getting another honor kid would seem out of place.

During those two weeks, Dean, Sam, Castiel, and I had to learn Japanese. Castiel caught on quickly, followed by Sam. Then there was Dean and me.

God I didn't like how Dean insisted I called him 'senpai'. And so being honest and all, I called him a 'baka', which pissed him off and made Bobby frustrated at the both of us.

After the two weeks, we were fully prepared to crash the prestigious school. Of course, we took transportation the easy way and teleported.

Yup… teleported.

Castiel teleported us at an apartment complex in a normal looking neighborhood. As we (Dean and Sam) got ourselves a 4 room suite, Castiel and I carried our things up the stairs. Once we got the room, we opened the door to a small, nice suite. It was nice and comfy, and with the money we got, I could buy some nice furniture. I called the smallest room.

"Why would you sleep in a bathroom?" Dean teased. I rolled my eyes and ran towards a small room. I would never tell others my fears. I hate large rooms, the dark… and spiders, heights, the grudge (don't ask), ghosts, sharp objects, physical contact-

Sorry, I'm rambling on.

Anyway, I start school tomorrow, since its Sunday today.

"Sammy, your dress is here." I hear Sam call out while Dean and Castiel laughed. I walked out the room, my eyebrow raised in questioning.

"Why are you laugh-" I stopped myself and literally choked on my spit. The yellow monstrosity was held up by an amused looking Sam. I nearly cried in agony at the distasteful outfit. My face was scrunched up as Dean took the dress from Sam and started to pretend to wear it.

"I'm Sammy and I look like a yellow marshmallow!" Castiel laughed. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

I swatted Dean's head. "Shut up you goofs." I barked. Castiel stayed quiet, trying to settle down into giggles while Sam sighed after having a laugh. "Ugh you all can suck my di-" I was stopped by Sam covering my mouth. I bit his large hand as he let go of me, and stepped on his left foot. "You asshole, what the fuck did I tell you about being touched!?" I screamed. Dean laughed while Castiel glared at me. "A young lady should not use such profound words." Castiel explained, while I rolled my eyes.

"Please take out the stick from up your ass and loosen up. I was kidding, it was a joke. You should use it next time." I responded with thick sarcasm.

Castiel just sighed while Sam set me back down on the couch. Dean laughed at Castiel at how he got dissed by a little girl. I'm not little! I'm 16! Well, considering I'm 5'3… but that doesn't matter! I let my scowl show on my face as Castiel just sighed. We had to get ready for tomorrow.

{Ugh, next day…}

I stayed up all night, so when Sam came to my door I opened it before he could even knock. I was a mess, but the dress was not that bad on me.

Never will I say that out loud.

I walked to the kitchen, getting some toast with jelly. I had on the yellow uniform; my messy auburn hair fell naturally over my shoulders. I had dark circles under my amber eyes.

I am tired, but I couldn't sleep. "You look tired, Sammy." Castiel pointed out. He didn't look well himself though, he too had bags under his blue eyes and his trench coat was a wrinkly. Dean came with a smug face as a jerk aura surrounded him, like usual. Sam was looking… tall. Tall is good.

"Well, I'll be going now." I stated. Everyone nodded towards me while I stood there. Dean noticed I was still in the room, tapping my foot impatiently. His mouth was stuffed with toast.

"You need anything?" He asked bluntly. I groaned. "I need some sort of transportation." I stated, while he looked at me puzzled. I threw my hands up in frustration. "Fine! I'll walk there!" I walked out the room, red-faced.

{AT THE SCHOOL!}

My eye twitched in annoyance. The school is pink.

It's fucking pink.

I mumbled how stupid this was, not noticing a brunette bumping into me. We fell over, the person on top of me. "Ow!" I yelped. The said person was kneeling on my ankle. "Oh! I'm so sorry miss!" The feminine voice apologized. I looked to see a dude. The boy has brown, neat cut hair. His large brown eyes were eyeing me cautiously. Man, this boy looks like a girl.

He moved off of me as he helped me up. The boy wanted to repay me by showing me to the Office. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka." He smiled. I just nodded before speaking up. "I'm Samantha… Jones."

"Oh wow, an American foreigner. You are pretty good at Japanese, miss." Haruhi complimented. I shrugged, thanking him; we continued walking down towards the office.

Just as we arrived, the bell rung; Haruhi tensed.

"You can go; I can tell you wouldn't want to be late for homeroom." I stated with a small smile. His shoulders relaxed and he gave me a sheepish smile in return. "Thanks, Samantha." He waved off as he walked down the pink corridors.

I sat and waited for my schedule. A few minutes, the lady came and gave me everything I need. She told me to just pick my books up after school.

"For fuck's sake, why is this school so big!?" I whispered to myself as I looked for Classroom 1A.

I finally stumbled upon my destination. Since homeroom was just about finished, I waited outside my first period classroom, Biology I.

As the bell rang, I glance down the hall towards my homeroom. I see two red heads walking with a short brunette- Haruhi?

I decided to just walk in my classroom. I didn't understand why I wanted to approach the trio, maybe because they seemed nice? I'm not sure, but I had a sick feeling in my stomach.

Soon 5th period was here, and so I walked in my English classroom. Once again I had to introduce myself.

"I'm Samantha Jones. I hope we have a good year together." I spoke monotone. As I walked to my designated seat, a blur of red was seen at the corner of my eye. As I sat, I looked to see a red head sitting a few seats ahead of me. He looked familiar…

I shrugged him off and paid attention to class. As the teacher lectured about Shakespeare's outstanding work and stuff, I was poked harshly on the side. I turned to see a blonde girl. Her pretty face held a scowl. She averted her glare towards the floor. I slowly looked down to see that a pink pencil was by my foot. "Pick it up." She demanded, her blue eyes held her gaze.

I laughed. Not loud, but loud enough for her to hear. She looked at me puzzled but then fixated her face to a frown. "Why are you laughing?" Her tweezed eyebrow rose. I laughed again. "You think I would listen to some stuck up snob like you? No thanks." I kicked her pink pencil farther from her reach.

She looked pissed as she just huffed. I smirked, but then my hair was pulled from behind. "Don't talk like that to her, you pig." The voice said. I turned to see a brunette with long wavy hair. Her chocolate eyes looked at me with disgust. She pulled harder, but before she could rip my hair, someone spoke up. "Could you please let go of Samantha-san's hair, Kotoko-san?" The teacher said with a stern face.

I smirked slightly as 'Kotoko' let go of my hair. Her face was red with embarrassment. Stupid bitches.

After class was my study period, so I wandered to try and find the headmaster's office. Once again I was lost.

"Fucking school! I swear I'm going to burn this pink shithole to the ground!" I sighed in frustration. After a few minutes *cough* an hour *cough*, I arrived at the Office.

As I entered, a tall man with blonde hair combed back and a gentle smile greeted me. "You must be Samantha Win- Jones." He must be the man who called. "Please, come into my office." He guided me to a room with a lot of shelves and books. I sat on a red velvet chair as the headmaster sat behind his study desk.

"Now, shall we begin?" He smiled.

The secretary closed the doors behind her.

{After the meeting}

Mr. Suoh gave me detailed instructions on how to deal with the 'infestation'. Apparently, we have a whole bunch of monsters: Demons, shape-shifters, ghosts, vampires… you get the memo.

The thought of THAT many monsters frightened me to no end, but I knew that I can't back down.

I decided that I didn't want to go home just yet, so I explored the giant school. Walking into a hallway, I saw the abandoned music room 3. I haven't played the piano in a while, so I guess it's ok to check.

Nope, of course not.

I walked into the room to be blinded for a few minutes. As my vision settles, I see 7 boys all lounging around the lavished room. A tall blonde boy with violet eyes saw me and decided to approach me. I instantly turned and tried to exit the room.

"Nope, I refuse to be in such a situation." I kept myself calm by counting to ten in my head. The blonde took my hand and brushed his lips gently on top of my hand. I scowled, I hate being touched!

I took my hand quickly. "Don't touch me." I growled. "My princess! Don't you want to be soothed with my touch?" He smiled flirtatiously, while I had a disturbed face. "No." The blonde instantly paled. I looked over the stiff flirt's shoulder and saw a familiar face.

"Haruhi?" The said boy looked up and saw me. He waved and walked towards me. "Tamaki-Senpai, please sulk somewhere else." Haruhi stated bluntly. The blonde 'Tamaki' slugged towards a corner. "What is all this?" I asked. Haruhi smiled; "This is the host club".

A Host club.

A fucking host club.

"Well, that proves that rich people have too much time on their hands." I sighed. Haruhi nodded in agreement. "So you guys are like some sort of prostitution ring or…?" A tall boy with black hair and glasses slightly tensed, and so did the blonde. "N-No! We just serve and entertain the girls, w-we don't do such inappropriate things!" Tamaki yelped.

"Boss! We found the-" A pair of red-headed twins walked in. "Oh, Samantha-san." One of them greeted. He must be the one in my English class.

I nodded at him, while his brother glanced from me to him. "Why is she here? Business hours are over." The other twin said, unafraid to show annoyance. "Well I would leave if you all would let me!" I grew frustrated. "You must be Samantha Jones." The boy with glasses said. I gave him an odd look. "Yes. And how did you know?" I was intimidated by this person. "Well, I know everyone who goes to Ouran." He answered. Creepy…

"So I will be going now-" I was stopped by someone holding my wrist. I turned to see a small blonde boy with teary eyes, a tall boy with black hair seemed to be watching us intensely. "Please don't leave, have cake with me and Usa-Chan!" The boy cried.

Nope. I am done.

"Um, could you please let go." I hate being touched, I fucking hate it!  
>The boy let go of my hand fast, his eyes wide. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" I asked tiredly. Everyone nodded. "Sorry. Look, I need to go. My…brothers are waiting for me." I said.<p>

Then some unbelievable shit happened.

As I walked towards the door, I swear I saw this girl push me. So of course, I fucking fell. Now here's the funny part: I fell on top of a tea set. The freaking tea was hot and spilled all over me.

"Ow…" I groaned. I look to see shards of the tea set all on my hands and legs. The cuts oozed blood. "Are you ok?" Haruhi ran up to me. I just nodded. The girl was gone.

Was she… A ghost?


	3. Chapter 3

That bitch will pay for what she did…

Haruhi helped me up, my palms covered in blood. "Gosh Samantha-san, you're so clumsy!" One of the twins say mockingly. I growled and clenched my fists. Wrong idea.

"Owww!" I cried as blood drip from my cheek to my dress. "Are you okay!?" Haruhi asked frantically while Tamaki barks commands at glasses boy 'Kyoya' to get the nurse. Kyoya whipped his phone out at called a personal doctor. Tch, rich brats.

"Mori-Senpai, please help Haruhi escort this princess to the couch." Blondie demanded. I hastily stood up and glared. "One: I'm not a princess, and two: I can take care of myself." I said, specifically staring at the tall man. He just nodded and averted his attention to the small blonde.

The small blonde somewhat looked deep in thought. Did he…

"Where is the girl though?" He asked. My ears perked up. "What do you mean Honey-Senpai? There are no other guests except for this princ-" Tamaki trailed off, looking at me. "Samantha-san." I nodded at his fix up. "But the girl pushed Sammy-Chan!" Honey-Senpai cried.

"Ne ne, its fine. I'll be going now, thank you." I said before being stopped by Haruhi grabbing my arm. I quickly broke away from his grip, but I stood still. He looked startled, but continued. "You need to stay and wait for Kyoya-Senpai's doctor to tend you! And look at your ankle!"

"What happened-" Twin #1 started.

"To her ankle-" Twin #2 grinned.

"Haruhi?"

The twins said in unison. Haruhi's cheeks turn pink. "I kind of tripped on her and stepped on her ankle…" He said sheepishly. I just hummed. "Ne Haruhi, all is forgiven. Now if you excuse me-"

"Miss Jones, I'm afraid you cannot leave." Kyoya started. I groaned. "What now!" I pleaded. He smirked.

"You owe us 80,000,000 yen because you just destroyed our most expensive tea set from Germany." He said while writing in his black notebook. I paled. Dean will sure be surprised when I tell him what happened at school.

"U-um t-that's a lot o-of money…" I said. The twins laugh at me. "Well of course you can pay since you can afford a uniform or let alone even study here!"

Shit.

"Do not use such profound language!" Tamaki yelped. "I said that out loud…" I sighed. "Are you unable to pay by any chance?" Kyoya urged. I gulped.

I glanced at the clock: 6:37 PM.

"CRAP!" I yelped just as my phone rang. All eyes were on me.

I answered hesitantly, my hands still sore and bleeding from the fall. Guess the caller. "H-hello Dean-" "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!? WE ARE WORRIED SICK! COME BACK OR ELSE I WILL SEND CASTIEL!"

Beep-beep-beep.

I sighed and closed the phone. Dean is so pissed. "Everything alright, Miss?" Tamaki asked. I groaned. "Thanks, now I'm in trouble. I need to go." I was ready to leave. "What about your debt-" I cut Kyoya off. "I'll do something when I get back tomorrow." I waved them off goodbye with my red stained hand.

As I ran through the hall, I bumped into someone. "Sorry-" It was Castiel.

"We need to go… what happened to you?" He asked, his blue eyes were filled with worry. I growled. "I'll explain when we get home."

We teleported.

After explaining exactly what happened. (Including the meeting with the Head minister and minus the debt.)

"A ghost, eh. And this 'Honey' kid saw too? Hm." Dean was deep in thought while Sam tended my wounds. Apparently not only did I have wounds on my hands and knees, but my whole body glimmered with shards. "Stupid rich brats." I murmured before wincing at the alcohol being dabbed on my cuts.

I squirmed under Sam's touch, but I held it in. I hate being touched.

"Well, what club was it again?" Dean asked, honestly puzzled. I sighed and barely said: "A host club."

Silence

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Dean roared. Shut up.

"Well you're rude." He said with a smirk. I said that out loud, didn't I?

"Yes you did." Castiel said. "Whatever. I need sleep." I said tiredly before slugging back to my room. And as always, keep the lights on as I lay on my bed, fast asleep.

NEXT DAY

"O-ow…" I had bandages all over my hands and my knees. My face had a cut on my cheek and was covered with a Band-Aid. Many stares were felt as I walk down to my homeroom. As I arrive, Haruhi and the red heads enter as well. Haruhi winced at how I look. Sam and Castiel said I looked worse than when they found me.

"I'm fine." I said, more to myself. The bell rang, and the teacher started roll call. He glanced at me and called me up. "Introduce yourself to the class, please."

"Oh, um ok. My name is Samantha Jones and I hope we have a good year." I said blandly. Before I sat, someone raised their hand. It was a girl with brown hair and green eyes. "Why are you all bandaged up? Did you get into a fight?" She asked, while her friends and her talked on about me being un-lady like and all. "None of your business." I growled.

"N-now please sit Miss Jones. Y-you don't want to stain your dress." The teacher pleaded. "What?" I look to see my hands bleeding again. "Tch, it's nothing." I quickly walked to my seat. All the while, Haruhi would glance at me once and a while; the twins would do the same too.

The bell rang and everyone tried to get out fast while I took my time to wrap my hands with new gauzes. God It hurts like a motherfucker.

I was carefully wrapping my hands, not noticing two red heads watching me with amusement by the door.

"I bet it does." One of the twins smirk. "What are you talking about…?" Realization dawned me. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" I asked. They both nodded.

"There, all done." I smiled. I look to see the twins already left. I felt a pang of sadness in my chest, and it hurt too. They just left me…

"O-Ow." I murmured before hastily walking to my next class, once again not noticing the two red heads against the wall close to the homeroom door. They just looked at each other, listening to the said girl speak her mind.

"Ow?" They echoed.

AFTER SCHOOL AND CLUB HOURS~

"Wait, I need to work here to pay off my debt?" I repeated. Kyoya nodded while Tamaki's eyes sparkle. "Yes dear! You shall be our… our… Kyoya, what is she doing again?" Tamaki asked while I sighed. Not paying attention, I looked around the room until my eyes stop at one of the huge bay windows. I look outside to see it was raining. My heart pounded. I love the rain.

Then my face dropped. Outside standing under the rain was the girl from yesterday. As I got a clear look, she looked around my age. She had dirty blonde hair and hollow blue eyes. She seemed to be wearing the school uniform, only the color was fading and the ends of the hem were all tattered up. She had a dislocated arm and a scarred knee.

I walk up to the window and stare at her, trying to memorize her face, for it was so ordinary it was hard to picture her.

Then she smiled at me and vanished. All I see was the rain drops patting against the window, making tear marks over the glass. A tap on my shoulder jolted me back to reality as I nearly fell from turning too fast. There stood a worried looking Haruhi. His feminine face reminds me so much of a girl, plus the way he acts and such. But who am I to judge?

"What? Do I need to ask your permission to look out of the goddamn window? Geez." I growled. Tamaki wailed. "Mommy, daughter is using foul language again!"

I just walk past Haruhi and grabbed my things to leave.

"Why are you leaving?" Honey-Senpai asked. I looked at him, then out the window again. "That girl looks cold, so I thought I could give her my extra sweater." I walked out.

As I sped walk through the dark hallways, the girl appeared again in front of me. She looks so ordinary, staring at her face didn't help me memorize her features. She smiled, holding out her hand. I never took it, but as she started to walk, I followed.

In my head, I silently granted Castiel.

Walking up some stairs up to the roof, the girl would hum a sad tune. We finally reached the roof, and when I opened the door, rain poured in. I grabbed my extra sweater and wore it over my head. We proceeded to the edge, where there laid the same girl.

All covered in blood.

I quickly walked up to check if she was alive…

Dead

I looked at the ghost, she had tears. "I-I'm sorry… Who did this?" I asked her. She looked away, her face scrunched up in anger. I backed up.

"L-let me help y-you." I suggested. She looked at me closely before vanishing. I sighed.

"Well that worked out well for your first encounter." Dean spoke up. I turn to see Castiel and Sam with him. Suddenly, the door leading to the staircase flew open. Dean, Sam, and Castiel quickly hid while I stood up.

"Samantha-san! What are you doing?" Haruhi asked while the rest of the hosts peeked out. "There is a body-" I glance down to see the body was gone. Instead, the girl came back, but her face was dark and her clothes had even more blood. "N-no…" She spoke before grabbing me by the collar and hung me over the edge of the roof.

"No… love…" She was angry. "No… love… for… ever…" She had tears.

I went to touch her cheek, my finger passing through her face. "Alone… for… ever…" And then suddenly, memories flood in my head.

"_Why are you ashamed of me? I thought you loved me." The ghost girl cried out._

_It was another rainy day as a group of girls centered around two girls. One of the two was the ghost. _

"_What do you mean? I'm into guys, not lesbians like you!" She yelled. The other girls yell in agreement. Ghost girl knelt. "Why… you said we would be together forever!" She cried. The other girl's face was pure guilt, but she proceeded to insult her. The rest of the girls beat ghost girl up. _

_Once they were done, they left ghost girl to bleed in the rain._

_As the other girl left, ghost girl spoke up quietly._

"_Anna…"_

"_I'm sorry, Lily…"_

My eyes widened. "You were in love with another girl, right Lily?"

I can suddenly remember every detail of her face.

Her blonde hair framing her bony face. Her slate blue eyes had a hue of grey, and her long eyelashes had clumps of mascara. Her pale pink lips were cracked and had scars. She was so eerie yet beautiful.

She placed me down on the ledge, and was caressing my face when…

"No!-"

Dean slashed her in half with an iron wrench. She cried out in pain as she evaporated into the rain.

"Quick, we need to find the body! Sammy, are you ok?" Dean asked me while Castiel took the liberty of escorting the Hosts.

Haruhi POV:

"We need you guys to go back." The man in the trench coat said. His face was stern and his blue eyes were inspecting each of us.

"W-what happened… the girl… and Samantha…" I was dumbfounded. Kyoya spoke up for all of us.

"Sir, we need an explanation-"

The man with the trench coat placed a finger on each forehead of the hosts. Each host fell in unconsciousness. As he placed a finger on my forehead, he gave me a small smile. "Samantha is ok." He said before my eyes felt heavy.

And I blacked out.

Dean POV:

"Castiel, take Sammy home, me and Sam will take care of the rest." I barked as rain poured hard. Sammy looked dazed as Sam proceeded to carry her. She quickly snap back to reality when my brother tried to touch her. She stood up and nodded at him before she walked towards Castiel. Then they vanished.

"Alright, now… Let's find that girl's body." I grinned while Sam sighed.

AT HOME

Sammy POV:

"Castiel, will Sam and Dean be alright? You should go help them instead of staying her with me." I said as I made tea. I changed into a sweater (I think it's Deans) and my pajama pants. My hair was damp after taking a shower and was in a towel.

"Well, they really don't need much help. They've been doing this long before I met them." Castiel said while looking out the window.

I placed the kettle onto the stove. I then slowly placed my hands on top of the counter.

"You erased their memories of what happened on the roof, right?" I asked. For some reason, even though I just met these goofballs, I didn't want them to forget me.

"Yes, and don't worry Sammy, you make good first impressions, you aren't easily forgotten." Castiel smiled at me. He's like some freaking mind-reader.

"Actually, you just talk out loud a lot." He said.

There was a knock on the door.

I gave Castiel a wary look before proceeding towards the door. As I opened it, the person I least expected to visit me was standing out my house in the pouring rain.

"What are you doing here-"


	4. Chapter 4

Hikaru POV:

As the hosts all left, Kaoru and I wanted to sneak a visit at Samantha's place.

We ran through the hard rain and in the limo, giving the address (we got it from Kyoya) to our driver. He nods as we then drove off. We both shook of the water in our now damp hair, our clothes weren't as soaked. We then settled, Kaoru was watching the all too familiar scenery pass by through the window. He sighs, looking at me. The rain was hard as it patted on the windows.

"I don't think this is a great idea. I have a feeling it's not going to do us any good." He frowns. I groaned. "Quit being a party pooper! It's just a quick visit, what's wrong with that?" Kaoru thought for a moment. "I guess your right on that." I grin. "That's because I'm the older twin." Kaoru nudges my ribs playfully.

We finally arrived at an apartment complex. It was awfully familiar, yet I just can't put a finger on it…

Kaoru and I then held the paper that Kyoya gave us, which was the room number Samantha lives in. We walked up the stairs, the steps creaked slightly. I held an umbrella as Kaoru walked next to me.

"It says here room 27." Kaoru spoke as we stood upon the room. The number 27 was in gold and was imprinted on the white door. We knocked, hearing shuffling on the other side.

"Hello- What are you doing here twins!?" Sammy looked at us surprised. We both grinned at her. "Surprise! We thought we come by to give you a visit!" Kaoru spoke with his hosts smile. I grinned.

Samantha looked at us wearily before letting us in "Come in, it's raining hard out there. I'll make some tea." We were greeted by the smell of tea and gun powder. How odd.

I closed and shook the umbrella before stepping in the home after Kaoru. We wiped our shoes in the mat and then proceeded to take them off and wear the slippers that were left.

"You guys can sit in the living room." The girl spoke down the small hallway next to the tiny kitchen. I sat on the couch in the living room while Kaoru stood next to me. "Why don't you sit down?" I asked Kaoru. He pouts. "I need to pee." I chuckled a bit until Samantha walks back in with a tray in her hand.

She was wearing a grey tank top, blue shorts, and black knee-high socks. She wore fuzzy slippers and her hair was in a messy bun. A man walked in too, with ragged brown hair and slate blue eyes. He wore a trench coat, a white button-up, black pants, and a navy blue tie. He seemed very tired and surprised. "Who are you?" He asks, his foreign accent seeps through each word.

"We are Samantha's classmates from school sir." Kaoru greeted. I gave the guy the stink eye. He seems very suspicious. "Hey twin, you ok? You look like you need to pee." Samantha spoke, looking at Kaoru as he stands awkwardly next to the couch. Castiel sat on a chair in the small dining area, a cup in his hand.

"I have a feeling you guys aren't here just to visit." Samantha watched us intently, looking between me and Kaoru.

"Well, since you are an official member-" Samantha cuts Kaoru off. "Unofficial." She deadpans. "Er, unofficial member of the host club, we would just like to say welcome." Kaoru smiles. I watched Samantha as she sits back in her seat. The scars all over her body were plenty, covering her skin like freckles.

Her hands didn't seem like they healed either; Samantha struggled to hold the hot cup of tea to take a sip. "Ok, so…" She looked at us with confusion. I was waiting for her to call him Hikaru.

"I don't remember what your names were." She mumbled, grinning at us sheepishly. I blinked, and so did Kaoru.

"I'm Hikaru-" "And I'm Kaoru." Samantha nods. "Well Kaoru." She looks at my brother. "No need to welcome me since I would be finishing my debt in no time, then I'm out of your guys' hair." I frowned; she doesn't seem to like us much.

"Woah, no need to be so enthusiastic!" I spoke sarcastically. She looks at me before taking another sip from her cup. We sat in awkward silence until I just couldn't take it.

"Look, the reason why we are here is because apparently, Kyoya can't find any information of you." Samantha froze. She set her cup down, her hands shaking. "Well, um, er… uh.." The door swung open.

There stood a tall man and a blonde guy. They gave us a look before the tall one smiled. "Hello… Samantha, who are they?" The tall guy asked, clearly he was American. The other guy walked past us, the same smell of gun powder surrounded him as he grabbed a beer from the fridge in the small kitchen. He popped the cap off and chugged.

"Ah, that's better." He sighs. "This is my classmates, Hikaru and Kaoru. Twins, this is Sam and Dean." Samantha answered. Sam sat next to me. For some reason, I find him very intimidated. Same with Dean.

"Isn't it late? You guys do have school tomorrow." Dean spoke, his eyes fixated on my brother and me. I took that a signal that we should leave, so I gave my brother a quick glance. We both nod.

"Your right, we should be going now. Thanks for the tea." I thanked. Kaoru still had that funny look. "Um, you guys don't mind if I use your bathroom?" Samantha shook her head. "Last door to your left." Kaoru hurriedly walked down the hallway. The sound of a door closed.

I stood in the living room; the silence was so thick you can cut it with a knife. Finally, Kaoru came out; a refreshing smile was on his face. We left the home, the rain wasn't as hard.

"They are an awkward group of people." Kaoru spoke, he stepped in the limo first. I then sat next to him as our driver closed the door. We then drove home, our minds filled with questions of who Samantha was.

~~NEXT DAY~~

Sammy POV:

"Can I get a ride to school?" I asked. It was 6:42 AM, and I got 4 hours of sleep last night. The twins visiting me was odd, did they remember what happened at the roof top? I hope not.

"Are you sure you want to leave? You can rest here if you want." Sam said. I must look sick.

"Nah, I just don't want to walk to school-" Dean was already by the door, his car keys in his hand. He didn't make eye contact. "Come on, brat." He huffed while I managed a smile. We walked to the parking lot in the back, where Dean's baby impala was parked nicely.

"Did you eat at all last night?" Dean asked while we were in his dear Chevy Impala. I shrugged. "I don't eat much." I mumbled before we arrived at the school. Dean practically kicked me out of his car in front of the pink school. He gave me a quick good bye as he started driving off.

"Asshole!" I yelled while he grinned. "There's the annoying brat I know!" he sped off with a smile.

I sighed and fixed myself, the wounds on my hands and knees aren't as bad but they still bled once and a while.

"Sammy-chan!" Honey cried as he ran to hug me. In instinct, I flinch back. I look at his worried face before he grinned. Mori followed him. "We want you to visit the club after school, 'kay?" He made me pinkie promise and then pranced off, his tall companion trailing behind.

"I fucking need to sleep." I yawed as I walked to homeroom.

I was at homeroom after a few 'accidents' (bumping into people) and was currently lying on the desk, my head turned towards the window. Light rain was showering as the trees started to bloom pretty pink petals. "Hello Samantha-san." Haruhi greeted, the twins silently accompanying the brunette.

"Hello Samantha." The two said in unison, making my head ache. "H-Hi." I said; I was still embarrassed about last night.

I fell asleep after a few minutes into the teacher's lecture in 3rd period. Haruhi and one of the twins would always wake me up, but I end up sleeping, so they gave up.

_In my dream, I would see the ghost girl 'Lily' mourning over the 'Anne' girl. She would always say sorry and cry while I watched._

_Terror was all I could think as Lily looked at me with murder in her hollow blue eyes. She lunged at me with a knife, piercing my side. Before I could cry in shock, the room was dark._

_I was shaking in fear by then; my hand was on my wound._

_I shouted for help, but then a hand grabbed my leg and pulled me into darkness-_

I jerked awake, wide eyed and sweating. The classroom was empty.

I glance at the clock: 12:24 PM.

"Lunch already started…" I mumbled. I stood up to get my things ready before hearing shuffling. "We were wondering when you'd wake up." Tamaki spoke up. I turn to see the host club by the door. Haruhi looked at me with a brow raised. "Were you crying?" He asked. I felt my cheek, it was damp.

"N-no, it's sweat." I said, feeling hot. The twins looked at me. "What? You need something?" I asked sarcastically. Tamaki gasped. "A lady should not be rude to others!"

I deadpanned at him. "I'm not like any lady."

He gulped before cowering behind Kyoya. "What blood type are you?" One of the twins, I think Kaoru, asked. "AB I think, why?" I questioned before everyone shared some sort of understanding.

Well I certainly did NOT understand.

"Next time, don't sleep in class. Haruhi had to copy the notes down for you." Hikaru snapped. I stared at him with wide eyes. "O-oh, sorry Haruhi. Thank you." I bowed. Haruhi just smiled.

"You look tired." Honey said quietly. He still must be hurt from this morning. Yeah, 4 hours of sleep isn't very healthy.

"4 hours!?" They all exclaimed (exclude Kyoya and Mori). "Shit… said that out loud." I sweat in embarrassment. They all complained that I need my 8 hours of sleep and such.

"I know! We shall relax at the beach!" Tamaki exclaimed. They all walk out the door, me being dragged in their group. We are going to the beach. The beach.

What

The

"Fuck."


	5. Chapter 5

Sammy POV:

It was the next day, and the twins kidnapped me and Haruhi. "U-um…I should call my brothers if I can even go." I pleaded while Tamaki told Kyoya to arrange everything. "Kyoya will contact them-" I cut Tamaki off. "No! I-I will…" I lowered my voice. Tamaki nodded silently while I exit the Music room.

Outside the white doors, I called Sam. After a few rings, someone picked up. "Sammy?" Castiel answered. "C-Cas! I need to talk to Sam." I was surprised. "Ok… Sam here." The background noise was ruffling and shuffles before a heavy breathing was heard. "Sammy… what is it?" Sam tried to sound cheery. "Sam do you need help-" "No! Why don't you go to the beach with your friends, ok?" He asked.

How did he know…

Kyoya!

"O-oh ok… well see ya then-"

Beep Beep Beep.

I sighed and entered the room, placing my phone in my messenger bag. "So we will drive by your place then get you things and leave." Tamaki squealed while I sighed again.

"Sure, whatever the fuck you need…" I whispered.

As we entered the limo to leave, I made sure I sat by the window. Haruhi sat next to me, and one of the twins sat in front of me, watching me. I ducked my head and growled.

"Do you need anything?" I asked through gritted teeth. He just smirked. "How are we able to go to the beach on a school day?" I asked. Kyoya's glasses glinted under the sun. "We have our ways." He smirks.

Passing by the houses and buildings, I look out the window for my amusement. And in a flash, on the street was a small boy sprawled on the floor drenched with blood. He tilted his head at me and smiled.

Before I could even catch another glimpse, the limo zoomed past the boy.

"Samantha-san, what's wrong?" Haruhi asked while I stared wide-eyed out the window. I turned to him and just shook my head. Who the hell was that?!

My palms were shaking and the cuts were still not healed.

"We are here." The driver spoke up. We all filed out the car. As I led them to my apartment, Haruhi gasped. "You live in the same complex as me!?" He shrieked, making his voice sound girly than usual.

"What!? You live here too?" I yelped. He's so close.

How could we be so oblivious?

"Yeah, on the third floor!" I spoke. "I didn't know you were the new people moving in." Haruhi smiled. "Let me get my stuff." I said, not knowing that the hosts all followed me.

"Dean-" I opened the door to an empty apartment. "Must be out again…" I sighed. I wish they'd tell me what they are doing…

"Ooohh! It's so similar to Haruhi's place!" Tamaki exclaimed as each host walked in. I jumped in the air in fright. "What the fuck!?" I screamed. "Foul language, Sammy." Castiel sighed while rubbing his forehead. "Crap, you're here..." I look at him. "Where's Sam and Dean?" I asked. He just shook his head. "Who is this?" Kyoya spoke up. I look up to see his glasses glinting. "My legal guardian." I huffed. The twins still gave Castiel glares. One of them then smirked and the other did too. "Which room is yours?" Honey asked. "The small one in the end of the hall-" The twins ran towards my room.

Shit, my room!

I ran to see them raiding my stuff. "Get out, I can do this myself!" I said while kicking them out.

I changed into jeans and a green shirt with a sweater. I packed things needed for the beach when the image of the boy entered my mind. His striking green eyes held sadness while his smile barely reached his eyes. His black hair had blood. He was surrounded by blood.

So much blood from one small kid…

I snapped from my thoughts and packed a swimsuit. How did I get one? Well, Jo gave me all her clothes that couldn't fit her anymore, and she gave me a lot.

After satisfied with what I packed, I exited my room. But before walking to the living room, I stopped by a mirror that was hung in the hallway. It was fairly small and looked old. I checked to see if my hair was cooperating and then smiled.

"I'm ready." I said. Everyone thanked Castiel for the tea (I had no clue he could make tea) and we all went to Haruhi's place. As we arrived at his apartment, a woman stepped out. She had red hair and had cake of makeup on her face. She blinked and looked at us before engulfing Haruhi into a hug. "Haruhi my darling!" Her voice sounded… masculine.

"Hey dad, I need to pack things for the trip we are taking to the beach-"

"She is your dad!?" I yelped. This pretty woman is a-a man!?

"Yes dear, and who are you?" Haruhi's father smiled at me. "I-I'm Samantha." I bowed. "Wow, I didn't know Samantha could be so nice at times." The twins snickered. I turned to them and snarled. "I will rip your fucking heads off your pathetic bodies!" I growled. "Sammy-chan! Let's go inside!" Honey said, although he didn't drag me inside. He knew I had a thing for touching.

"Ok." I huffed and followed Haruhi, saying good bye to her father. I sat alone in his living room while the rest were all wondering around. "Nosy rich brats…" I mumbled. After Haruhi got his things, we all drove off to the beach. Again my palms shake.

AT THE BEACH~

We all stayed at Tamaki's beach home.

As Haruhi and I got our things, I looked to see the huge beach home. It was absolutely beautiful, especially with the beach view right behind the home. I was so enthralled at the scene, the pretty birds and the smell of the ocean.

As I look at the cliffs nearby, I saw a cave.

Just peeking out the cave was a figure. I froze.

"Ne, let's go inside already!" I quickly walked through the hosts and ran right into a person inside the home. "S-Sorry!" I look up to see a boy a bit older than me. He had a cap on with a bear and a red star. He looked down at me, with unreadable emotion in his brown eyes. He placed his hand on mine, which I immediately shrug off and stepped back. His eyebrows furrowed. "Sorry Miss." He picked up a blue and silver pen he dropped and walked past me.

"Why are you always so jumpy and stuff?" One of the twins looked at me and walked past me. I turn to see the other twin stare at the capped boy. The rest walked in, while Tamaki showed us around his grand beach home. As we went to our rooms, Tamaki must have been a mind reader because he gave me the small room. Placing my things on the floor, I looked at the clock: 4:29 PM.

I sat on the nice bed; it was small and very comfy. I looked out the window, seeing the cave in plain sight. I closed the window and sat on my bed before a knock was at the door, and I stood up, well, fell over. The door opened and there stood one of the twins and Haruhi. I flashed a toothy grin while Haruhi shook his head with a smile. The twin looked at me with concern in his eyes. I frowned and stood up.

"Sorry, let's go." I smiled, not noticing my left knee was bleeding. "Hey, number one." I turned to the twin as we walked down the long, white corridor. "I have a name, you know." He said with a smirk. I gulped. "Well, truth is, I can't tell. I didn't want to make you guys feel bad by calling you the other." I looked down at my feet, slowly rubbing my left knee in pain.

Silence

Crap, I must have said something offending! So stupid, Sammy!

"I'm Kaoru. You didn't say anything offending." I look up (I must be really short) at the smiling **Kaoru**. I smiled back. "Let's eat!" Haruhi said, entering a large dining hall. Everyone looked up to see us. Tamaki smiled. "Let's eat now, shall we!"

An hour and a half later…

"My stomach will burst." I said to myself in my room. I patted my tummy with my bandaged hand. I turned the radio, listening to music that was not Japanese for once.

I never fell asleep. I stared out the closed window; the waves hit the cliff as the cave seemed to be closer than I thought it was a while ago. As my eyes droop, darkness was all I see.

What seemed like only a few minutes later, my eyes opened. A girl in all white was out the window, staring at me. I tried to scream, move, anything, but I soon fell back into the dark. Opening my eyes was a nightmare, because the girl was now at the foot of my bed. Blink. She is crawling towards me. Blink. She places a cold hand on my face.

Blink

She is right in front of me, her hollow black eyes bore into my wide eyes.

I fell back to sleep, trying not to open my eyes.

I woke up to see the sun barely rising. I glanced at the clock. 4:29 AM.

Hm… odd

"Why do I never get proper sleep?" I plopped my head on a pillow. I groaned when a gush of cold wind came from the open window.

Wait

….

I closed the window yesterday.

A cold feeling was left at the back of my neck, making me shiver. I dressed in board shorts and a swimsuit bra with a tank top. I placed on a cardigan, since it seems the winds look hard. Again, the cave seemed to be closer in view.

I walked out towards the kitchen. All the clocks seemed to be broken, because they all stopped at 4:29. I grabbed an apple from the basket of fruits and a knife. I started to cut the apple to slices until a whisper echoed the room. _"Poor Sammy doesn't know anything."_A voice of a small child spoke before it became silent.

"Samantha!" Haruhi gasped, walking towards me. I look to see I stabbed the cutting board with the knife. My eyes followed Haruhi as he took the knife and placed it where it belonged. The apple was mushed everywhere. "Eh what happened Sammy-Chan?" Honey asked as he and Mori-Senpai came in. Haruhi greeted them while cleaning the counter top. He grabbed a towel and was about to wipe my hand when I shook him off. "I'll wash my hands." I did as I said.

Tamaki came in with an unamused Kyoya. He looked bad.

"You don't look very presentable yourself, Miss. Jones." Kyoya said with an irritated tone. Then, he looked at me from head to toe. "What? Do I look bad?" I asked, sitting down on a stool by the breakfast isle. "No, but your scars do." He replied before sipping black coffee. I frowned at his comment. The twins came in during our breakfast. I looked at them as they sat.

"Why so much staring?" Hikaru, I think, spoke up. He and his brother looked up to stare at me. I gulped. "Just trying to figure out who is-"The door was swung open. There stood the boy from yesterday, again wearing the cap. His foot hung in the air as he carried boxes. He must have kicked the door open.

"Sorry, didn't think you guys would eat in the kitchen." He said while walking past us and setting the boxes on the counter. "Oh, you dropped this yesterday, Samantha-San." He gave me pen. It was blue and silver and- not mine. "Uh thanks." I said while he walked out. Did I ever tell him my name yesterday?

"Oooohhh, I sense love!" The twins tease while I pouted. He seems so familiar… that cap…

"Let's go to the beach!" Tamaki announced as we all got our towels and ran out the door. We all went to the beach and set everything up. It was actually fun, relaxing while everyone had fun. After an hour though…

"Alright Gentlemen, the ladies are here!" Tamaki cheered. I paled.

"I-I'm going inside now-" I was cut off by an oblivious Tamaki. "Stay Samantha-San!" He blocked me as girls from school come flocking towards the beach. I sighed and plopped down next to Kyoya. He typed away on his laptop while the hosts entertained the ladies. Then there was that blonde girl who forced me to pick up her pencil. Standing with her is the brunette 'Konoko', the bitch who pulled my hair.

The two twigs saw me and smirked. Their perfect bodies were a tad bit closer to the twins as they flirted... EW.

I shrugged them off and went to grab the last soda from the cooler. I was about to open it when the blonde girl and Konoko came.

The blonde took the drink from my hand. "Thanks, commoner." She smirked while Konoko giggled. I just shrugged. "Sure, it wasn't for me anyway." I tried to play it off. "Wait Esther, 'It' already touched the can." Konoko grabbed the can from Esther and shook it. In slow motion, she opened the can and sprayed me all over. I was drenched in soda, my tank top stuck to my body. My neon pink swim top was seen and what's worse, my long scar that ran from my collarbone, over my stomach, and ends somewhere near my right rib was seen. The girls laughed while the twins suppressed a giggle. I tried to cover my scar.

"That wasn't very nice, princesses." Tamaki pouted while the two girls faked an apology and ran back to the twins. Haruhi gave me a towel. "I'm going to change." I stated and walked.

I changed to a different shirt and walked towards a large cliff. I heard shouting from the cliff, so being the curious fuck that I was, I went up to check the noise. As I walked up, I noticed that Haruhi was in front of 3 girls, who looked at 2 guys in fear. The 2 guys looked at the girls and licked their lips. I shuddered, remembering a faint memory.

"Hey! Leave them alone." I shouted. The two guys turned around. One of them smirked. "Oh, I call dibs on this one." He smirks. I rolled my eyes. "Feisty one, aren't you." I threw a rather large rock at the guy's chest. He gasped in surprise. "Bitch! Get her!" The other guy walked towards me. I took a step back, catching myself as I noticed that I was at the edge. The guy pulled my hair, dragging me to the middle.

I was pushed down, the guy on top of me. He smelled of alcohol. The other guy was fighting with Haruhi. "Get off me fucker!" I screamed. He had a sly grin on his face, one hand pinned my wrists over my head while the other hand crept up my stomach to my chest…

"Run girls!" I hear Haruhi yell. The girls ran down the cliff, calling for help.

The guy felt my scar. He pulled my shirt up, letting my stomach show. He grins at me before his hand trailed down my stomach, his hand was inches away from my shorts. "Don't touch me!" I scream. Just then, Haruhi's cry of help was lost as he was pushed off the edge and to the sea. I looked to see a flash of blonde as it also fell to the sea.

The guy that was on top of me was kicked off. I scrambled, standing up. I picked up my shirt and put it on as the twins beat the living shit out of the two guys.

A shirt was placed on my shoulders. I look up to see Kyoya, who just looked at the twins. "Alright, that's enough. I think they've learned their lesson." The twins set down the two unconscious men and walked towards me. "Are you ok?" I let out a shaky breath. "Yeah, but what about Haruhi? He was pushed off!" Kyoya then looked at me.

"Honey and Mori will take you to your room." I nod as I walked towards the small blonde and his tall companion.

I sat in my room as I stared out the window. I could still feel the guy's hand roam around my body, making me cringe. I look to see the cliff with the cave.

The noises died down and a whisper was heard through the breeze.

"_Come back, Sammy!"_ The small child's voice cried out. My throat chocked.

"_Sammy, please stay_." A woman pleaded. My eyes got teary.

"_I'm so sorry… I love you, Samantha_." A familiar voice whispered in my ear. I gave out a small cry as the tears came. Why am I crying over these voices? Well, they must be close to me before my amnesia, because their voices hurt my heart.

My phone rang. I wiped away the small tears and picked it up.

My heart raced as I hung up my phone. I was talking to Castiel.

Dean and Sam are in trouble.

They were searching for a trickster and Cas tried to call Dean and Sam, but they wouldn't answer. I need to leave.

It's 3:46 AM and I had my packed bags. Castiel said that he would meet me outside the beach home in 10 minutes. I tippy-toed out my room and into the quiet hallway, trying not to wake up anyone. As I barley reached the door, to freedom, a voice broke the silence.

"Why are you leaving so soon, Sammy?" I turn to find the owner of the voice. The little girl in white stared at me with a small, innocent smile.

"_You can never leave."_


	6. Chapter 6

My throat demanded for water as I ran far away from the Beach home, towards the nearby town. The lights from the town were comforting as I ran. I turn to see the ghost girl right at my heels. I sped up, the sound of cars and people were heard. I was able to run into the nearest store and stay inside. A woman at the desk looked at me with a tired smile.

"Hello. Would you like the new special?" She asked. I just shook my head and sat down at a booth. Not much people were in here except a couple who passed out, and a mysterious man sitting alone at the far corner.

I checked my pockets to see that I have 3 dollars. I went up the counter, but instead of seeing the lady, it was the capped boy from earlier.

"Oh Samantha-san." He said. His messy brown hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead as his brown eyes looked tired. "Oh, it's you from a while ago." I said. Awkward… I don't know the boy's name.

I searched for a name tag… his name tag said Noel.

"Well, Noel, can I buy something to drink with this." I gave him the 3 dollars. He looked at me and took the money. He then walked into their kitchen. I walked towards the booth when I noticed the mysterious man moved up to a couple booths behind mine.

A few minutes passed, my throat ached for liquid. "Here." Noel brought me a whole meal! Soup, rice and beef, a soda can, and cheesecake!

"Thank you! But I'm pretty sure this meal costs way more than what I gave you." I said while he sat opposite to me, blocking the mysterious man's body.

"Well, it's on me. Now eat." I ate while Noel just studied me. After a few minutes into the meal, his gaze was burning a hole right through me!

"Ok, why the staring?" I asked, setting down my chopsticks and wiping my mouth with my sleeve. He looked surprised and embarrassed. "W-Well…" The door opened. I look to see the Host Club in their sleep attire. Well, all except Kyoya, who was in his outfit from… yesterday?

"Where were you? We saw a lot of blood by the front door and the place looks like a mess!" Tamaki said while Noel looked at me. "Samantha-San, are you hurt?" He asked. "N-Not that much blood came out." I explained as I extended my right leg to show the huge tear in my jeans. A small puddle of blood was where my leg rested. "I'm sorry Noel, I'll clean that up!" I said. The mysterious man walked out the door swiftly, catching my eye. His odd yellow eyes locked with mine for a second.

Then he left.

"No Samantha-San, you should have said something!" Noel said. I gulped, feeling guilty as everyone stared at me.

"Well, care to explain?" Haruhi asked. I sighed. Shit.

"Alright… It all started out when you all went to bed."

~~~ A while ago ~~~

"Why leave so soon, Sammy?" I turn to find the owner of the voice. The little girl in white stared at me with a small, innocent smile.

"_You can never leave."_

My heart raced as the little girl lunged at me. I gasped and fell, scrambling towards the door. The ghost girl grabbed a hand full of my hair as she smiled at me. She threw me around like a rag doll before she pulled my hair closer into her strong grip.

"Let's play a game." She said, her black hair seemed surreal as it floated slowly around her, like she was underwater. Her dark eyes calculated before she had a knowing smile.

"Let's play remember this!" She said. We were suddenly at the top of the stairs, my hands were at the ledge, grasping as my body hanged in the air. The little girl placed a foot on my finger, and she stepped on them each time, making me let go as it cracked. As I held on with my last hand, only three fingers, she knelt down to face me; her skin looked so gray and old.

"Do you remember this?" She whispered, her parched lips curled into a devious smile as she stomped on my hand.

My eyes widened as I fell, landing on a table with a vase and some picture frames. I hissed in pain before realizing that when I stood up, I was in front of the door. A gust of wind forced me out the door, my body flying until I hit the cold floor…

~~~ Now ~~~

"I scrambled to my feet and ran as fast as I could until I went here." I was beginning to feel the bruises and broken leg after my adrenaline slowed down.

The group was silent.

"Thank you for the meal, Noel." I stood up to take the tray and dispose the empty bowls and plates in the garbage bin. I then walked towards the entrance. "We should go… Thank you Noel" I smiled at him and walked out, the hosts following me.

"Samantha-San…" Haruhi started before I turned to them. "Can we please just go home?" I asked; my eyes tired and watery from the events. "Aw my dear daughter, of course we can!" Tamaki was ready to hug me before I stepped aside, his body flying past me. I smirked. "I don't like being touched, baka."

As we walked, I saw Dean, Sam and Castiel walk towards us. I walk past them as Castiel erased the hosts' memories again. We placed them in Dean's car and dropped them off at the Beach home, where dean and Sam cleaned. I left them a note and snuck out with the boys.

~~~ Back at school~~~

"Tamaki, why would you love someone as hopeless as me? Another bimbo sat on Tamaki's lap, her caked face and red lips went closer towards Tamaki's. "Princess, I will always love you no matter what it takes." He places his finger under her chin as she and the other girls squeal like piglets.

I walked in, everyone looking at me before whispering at each other. I walked with my crutches as I limped towards an empty table.

"Samantha-San." Kyoya called for me by his table. He was typing in his laptop like usual, although he seemed more stressed than usual.

"Hm?" I stood in front of him, leaning on my right crutch. "I see that you have been injured." No shit Sherlock. "Language." Kyoya warned. "And why do you care anyway, glasses?"

He stiffened, fixing his glasses with one hand. "If you are going to be rude about me being concerned, then you can leave." His face was stern while my amber eyes locked his gray eyes before he looked away. "We were worried, you idiot." He whispered before he stood up and walked away.

Haruhi and the rest were looking at me, "Is everything ok, Samantha-San?" The girls were gone.

"I need to make a phone call." I push past the others, limping towards the door, furious. I stood in the hallway, phone in hand. I was angry.

I punched the wall, my hand bleeding and the wall cracked and bent. I hissed at the pain while I heard a disapproved sigh. "Samantha, why did you punch the wall." He was clueless! "Why can't I have a normal life? Why me?" He looked at me. "Why can't I have a family, Look, you guys are nothing but nice to me but why can't I have my memories?" Castiel didn't answer.

"We need to go on a mission. You need to be in a safe place or the ghost girl will get you again." They're leaving. "Can you find a place to stay?" I look at him. "We're hunting vampires." I shudder. "No, I can find a place." He nodded and told me to listen to my phone and pay attention. I waved bye to him; Castiel left.

I limped back in the room. "C-Can I stay at someone's place tonight?" I tried to cover up embarrassment, while I asked while the hosts lounged around the room.

"I'm sorry, Sammy-Chan! We have family members filled in the guest rooms!" Honey said with a frown. Mori nodded as wiped some cake off Honey's face. "I would have you stay, but my father wanted some time with me, we have to prepare for his trip this weekend." Haruhi gave me an apologetic face, which I smiled off.

"As much as I want my dear daughter to stay at my home, my grandmother is visiting." Tamaki said while the rest of the hosts groaned. "Well that leaved the twins and Kyoya." Haruhi pointed out.

"Father has a business meeting at our place." Kyoya spoke up, his clipboard in hand. He didn't make eye contact with me.

I knew I was in odd terms with the twins, so I passed that offer. "I'll find a motel to stay. I have enough money for a night there, so it's fine." I reassured everyone, who all seemed guilty.

The twins stood up, their bags slung on their shoulder. "Alright, let's go." One said. "Eh?" confused, I stared at the twin, who only gave me an unamused face. The other spoke up, "We aren't going to leave you in a motel, baka. We are gentlemen." I snorted at the last statement while following the twins. We waved goodbye to the hosts and walked out the school.

"Can I stop by my place; I need to grab my clothes." I asked as we entered the twins' limo. "No need, our mother is a clothes designer –" "We have plenty of outfits you can use at our place." They spoke. I just nodded and sat in the silence.

Arriving at the Hitachiin's grand Mansion, I stared in awe of how beautiful it was. We walked in, greeted by maids and servants. The twin to my left called a maid over. "Show our guest her room and prepare her a bath and some sleep wear." The maid bowed and showed me up the stairs.

"I'm fine washing myself." I said. The maid nodded and closed the bathroom door. I sat in the warm bath, soothing my bruises and scars. It felt nice than the rush of taking showers back at the apartment.

I wonder how the boys are doing. I hope Sam answers my voicemails.

"I need music, it is too quiet." I mumbled. I decided to end my bath early than I hoped due to the lack of noise that irked me in the bathroom. I'm not the type who likes silence.

I looked at the clothes placed out on my bed for me. It was a simple gray shirt and some comfy looking teal shorts. I limped down the hallway, when a door suddenly opened, making me jump in surprise.

I fell on my butt. "Oh, are you okay?" A twin asked. He wore a blue shirt and dark brown khaki shorts. "Here, let me help." He extended his hand, which I ignored and got up myself. "Right, no touching." He seemed offended.

"Hey…" Shit. What's his name? "The name is Kaoru." He answered. I hit my head and groaned. "I really need to control that talking-out-loud crap." He grinned.

I limped down the hall with Kaoru in comforting silence. I stared at pictures of surreal scenes of Hikaru and Kaoru and their parents at the park or in Paris. They seem to be faking each smile as I pass each gold embroider frame.

We arrived at the dining room; the only other person in there was Hikaru. He wore a red shirt and beige khaki shorts.

I sat opposite of Hikaru while Kaoru sat next to him. I placed my crutches under the table awkwardly. A few minutes later, the chefs and maids came in with the food.

They placed a plate with steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, and asparagus. The twins got the same, munching the food down. I picked up the fork and knife and painfully tried to cut the steak before a maid assisted me. After she sliced the steak up, I ate it slowly. My jaw hurt like hell, but my stomach was equally hurt.

"How is the food, ma'am?" A servant asked while he noticed me place my utensils down. "Great." I added. He knew I was done, though, grabbing the plate and handing me a small bowl of ice cream.

I waved my hands frantically "Oh, no thank you."

"You need to eat something. We overheard your conversation about how you can eat ice cream all day." Kaoru spoke. "What conversation are you talking about?" I asked.

"The one with yourself." Hikaru answered. He had a grin as he placed a hand under his chin, looking at me. I snarled. He laughed.

After I was forced to eat the ice cream, I asked to be excused, but they refused, "Why not?" I demanded, one hand on my hip, the other balancing my weight with the crutch. "You could pull some trick like throwing up!" They spoke. "I'm just going to make a call!" I barked back.

"We aren't leaving you."

"Ugh! Fine!" I dialed Sam's phone and held the device to my right ear. After a few rings, someone picked it up.

"Sammy, everything alright? Did you find a place to stay?" Sam asked me with his gentle voice. "I did. I'm here with the redhead twins." I replied. "Oh, the ones that visited you and Cas."

Sam's gentle voice was replaced by seriousness "Well, we are kind of in hiding, so just keep your phone near you and pay attention when either of us three calls."

"Wait! Why are you hanging up now?" I was mad. I want to know my past, if I have families! I have no time to just sit around never knowing! "Look, Sammy. We are trying our best so please be patient, we will make it up to you later." I was confused.

"What do you mean?" He's so suspicious.

"I got to go. Pay attention to your phone please." _Beep Beep Beep_

I sighed as I placed my phone in my pocket. The twins looked at me.

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers. I'm having a major headache.

"May I help you two?" I asked annoyed. They eyed me before Hikaru spoke. "That man that lives with you… is it just the two of you?" Odd question.

"No, there are two others, Sam and Dean." Why are they asking?

"We're asking because you ran out during our trip and then you come back looking like this! Are you getting hurt at home? Who are they really?"

"Whoa! It's nothing like that! They've never let a finger on me and I always make sure they don't." My face was stern and my grip on my crutches tightened. They glared back.

They clearly have nothing else to say, so I limped away to my room. I politely said no to each maid or servant when they asked if I needed assistance.

"Stupid rich people." I mumbled.

I went in my room and kept the door open. Luckily, the lights they have are adjustable, otherwise I would have use a lamp.

I turned the lights low, but not all the way. I have a thing with the dark.

"Well, good night family." I whispered, thinking of my family that I don't remember.

I fell into a dreamless sleep.

…

…

…

"Samantha-San!" My name was yelled. Someone was shaking me. I groaned and pushed the person's hands off me. "I'm up, I'm up!" I sat up and saw the twins who were fully dressed in their uniforms…

Shit, school!

"Hell yeah we have school! Dress up!" twin 1 said. Now that they are wearing the same clothes, I can't tell them apart. "No time for that! Get ready, we leave in 5 minutes!" They were still in the room as I was about to undress. "Out." I said. They stayed, their hands on their hips.

I limped to the bathroom and locked the door. I was undressing in front of the mirror, looking at my long scar across my chest. My chest was red and bruised.

_Knock knock_

"Here's your dress." I opened the door, my head peeking out. The twins stood there while one of them held my yellow monstrosity. "Shit, it's almost 8:00!" I scream as I just dressed up, with the door open. I didn't care that the twins were there, I can't have detention!

I zipped the back and wore my shoes. The twins followed my movement with their eyes.

Kaoru POV:

As my brother and I expected, there was a long scar on her chest. We noticed the scar when we were at the beach. I felt bad for laughing at her when the girls sprayed soda on her; she looked like she was ready to cry.

We shifted slightly when she surprised us and dressed right in front of us. She didn't even care! Her scars were horrible, she limped everywhere grabbing things. She said her leg didn't hurt, but she hissed once and awhile when she moves it around too much.

"Let's go." She had her hair in a messy ponytail, her amber eyes wide and alert. Her collar wasn't fixed right, so you can see part of the scar. We said nothing.

"Ok." And we ran out the house and in the limo to school.

We arrived at school with 30 seconds left. Running in homeroom, Haruhi was already at her seat. She acknowledged us and helped Samantha to her desk. Haruhi was really a nice person.

I look to see Hikaru looking at the two with odd admiration.

"Settle down class, to your seats now." Out homeroom teacher called out. I didn't even realize that the bell rang.

And soon we all drowned in the boring lectures as each class slugged on.

Hikaru and I went to the clubroom, ready for another day of squeals and fangirling. Walking down the long, pink corridor, we spot a girl. She was crouched, her back facing us. As we got closer, she heard our oncoming footsteps and turned. It was Samantha.

"Hi." She was fixing her crutch. I stared at her right hand, "What happened?" She looked up again. Samantha followed my gaze to her hand and mumbled something in English that we didn't catch.

"I fell." She explained. We had unamused faces. Hikaru looked down. "You expect us to believe that?" She shrugged and stood up. She dusted off dirt on her dress and held her crutch to her side. She looked at us.

"Well, I should get going." Samantha limped out the door.

And we didn't see her for a whole week.

Sammy POV:

It was difficult going to hunting trips with the Winchesters because instead of hunting deer, we're hunting monsters.

They decided a week off was good for me and that we should get my muscles ripped by doing some training in case the same thing with the ghost girl happens. I was taught the usual salt and anything iron and shooting a gun.

"Dean, I'm tired." I wiped my forehead with my bare arm. We stopped for a quick rest after shooting for almost 3 hours. I was taught from a small gun to them big guns. Yeah, I still haven't memorized their names. Dean also taught me how to clean a gun, assemble and dissemble a gun, place bullets, and so forth.

He gave me a smug look that made me want to punch him. "Well, you better keep up, because you need to learn all the basic chants and what symbols to draw for different monsters with Sam." He smirked while I groaned in agony. This is going to be a long day…


	7. Chapter 7

Fortunately, the boys had an emergency meet up with Bobby back in California about a case of missing women in airports, and have to leave by Friday, which today is Thursday!

But the down side is that I'm staying at the apartment by myself, which the thought sickens me. Eww…

"Sam, where are the salts?" Dean yelled as Sam emerged from the other room. His large figure ducted under the door frame and handed Dean the salt and other supplies. I watched as they all packed, when Castiel arrived. He was panting and his arm was wounded. I sprinted up, but Sam and Dean beat me to him.

I went to get Castiel a towel and a glass of water. "Here, Dean." I passed the objects to Dean, him taking them. Sam cleaned the wound as Dean talked to Castiel. I was told to leave the room, which I was glad to when I overheard the words "Demons" and "Are coming to get us".

I played with my shoe lace on my ruined converse, waiting for them to call me back in. I was nervous. I know something is wrong here.

"Sammy, we need to leave." I stood up and walked them out. I waved to them bye as they rode in the Impala and out the driveway. I was alone.

It was several minutes after the boys left and I was feeling nervous as fuck, and an empty apartment was no good for me.

I picked up my phone. "Haruhi? It's me Samantha. I was wondering if you would like to come over? Oh, the hosts are at your place? Nevermind- Oh. W-well, sure. Are you ok with me- Yes. I will."

Haruhi invited me over while the hosts are there. Ugh.

I walked out the door, locking it, and limped down the stairs and walked upon Haruhi's door. I still can't get over him living so close. I was so oblivious.

I was about to knock when the door nearly slammed on my face! I backed up and saw that Mori was the one who opened the door. He seemed like himself, but his eyes shone worry. I just smiled him off. "Sorry." He opened the door for me. He closed it behind him after I went in the apartment. Why did he leave? He never leaves without Honey.

"Samantha-San you're here!" Haruhi smiled, which made him look like a girl.

"Hi." I walked, crutches in hand, towards his living room. All I saw was the hosts consulting a crying Honey. Minutes after I arrived, Mori ran in with… cake.

Honey stopped crying and ate almost immediately, smiling like a child.

Feeling awkward in the living room, I went to the bathroom. I have the same layout, so finding the bathroom was easy. I noticed that Haruhi had some weight loss pills.

I was tempted to eat them.

I kept that thought at the back of my head and washed my face. I stared at the bottle of pills, m face dripping wet. I took the pills and placed them in my hoodie's pocket, she wouldn't mind.

"Why were you calling Haruhi?" The twins asked when I appeared in the room. Everyone looked at me, expecting an answer.

I gulped.

"My brothers left for a while." They all looked shocked. "Why would they leave a girl al alone in an apartment?" Tamaki rushed to my side, while I stepped back and let him fall. "I'm okay." He moaned.

"It's fine, I'm used to it." I patted Tamaki's head robotically, not used to the gesture. He looked at me and smiled, tears in his purple eyes. "My daughter cares!" He cried, trying to hug me. I limped away and hid behind the couch, crouched down. "What do you mean you're used to it?" Haruhi asked.

"They're always gone." I hugged my knees. Silence came over before Haruhi popped his head over the couch. "It's ok, I know the feeling. When my mom died, my dad would have to work extra for the both of us, so I was always home alone too." He smiled while I looked at hi wide eyed. "I-I'm so sorry about your mom!" He sweats.

"It's alright; she died a long time ago." He stared off into space with sadness in his large, girly eyes before being knocked down by Tamaki. "Aw, my dear Haruhi! I will be your father!"

"Get off me Senpai!"

"Red alert! Red alert! Boss is a pervert!"

Tamaki wailed. "I am not!" He chased after the twins as they snickered.

Kyoya was typing away; my hands were in my pocket. I felt something and smiled. "Kyoya, can I use your computer?" I asked. He looked at me with those black eyes. "And why would I let you do such a thing?" That caught me off guard. I thought of the perfect plan

"Are you implying that you have something to hide?" I asked, creeping closer to the Shadow King, as they call him. His glasses glinted. "No." He was firm, not budging.

"Then let me use it!"

"No, Samantha-San."

"Why not? Do you have porn there?"

Everyone stopped. Honey was midway into his cake while Mori looked indifferent. Haruhi paled slightly while Tamaki was frozen. The twins were snickering before they burst into laughter. "HAHAHA!" They had tears streaming down their faces.

Kyoya had the slightest tint of pink across his stern face. He gritted his teeth in a menacing smile. "As the matter of fact, I have no pornography on my laptop." He was mad. "Then can I use it?" I asked with an innocent tone. He sighed. "Yes."

I squealed and took the laptop. I sat criss-cross on my lap on the floor and typed on the laptop.

"Here we go!" I exclaimed.

I found out that women from ages 13 to 35 went missing, and 6 of them were reported. They would be at the airport by themselves and in the plane, but after they stop at their destination, they disappear. It has said to be that every woman rode the same plane before they vanished, and that many people complain about the scratching noises in the vents and the bathroom.

I shivered at just the mere thought.

"Well, looks like it's time to leave-" Haruhi was cut off by a wave of wails from the redheads and the blonde idiot. The rest stared at them. "Ok, well… sleepover?" Haruhi hesitated.

"YAYY!" The three idiots cheered as they pulled out random luggage from different places around the apartment.

Haruhi was startled "Since when did you all place things here?!" His face was of pure shock while the hosts just placed mats and blankets out.

I was about to leave when Haruhi called me over. "Stay Samantha-San!" He was so girly and feminine. "Ok…" I was so stiff while the hosts all lay carelessly around each other, me on the couch silent. I watched them, how they really are outside the clubroom.

I yawned and soon my eye lids grew heavy and I fell into a comforting sleep since the ghost girl attack.

~~  
>Kyoya POV:<p>

I was typing mindlessly on my laptop while everyone was asleep. I glanced at each person, Honey-Senpai resting like a child with Usa-Chan, Mori-Senpai just sleeping regularly, Hikaru and Kaoru tangled up and snoring, Haruhi was sleeping with a serene face, her body was close to Tamaki's, who was also sleeping so calmly.

I looked at the couch and frowned at what I saw. I looked at Samantha, who had a scrunched up face, her arm and leg hanging carelessly off the couch as she lay on her side.

I took my glasses of and walked up and arranged Samantha's limbs. I look at her legs; her broken leg was covered with a cast signed only by the host club. I glanced from her legs to her arms and torso, to her face. Her eyes fluttered now and then, and her messy brown hair framed her face like she was swimming in milk chocolate. Her cheeks are flushed. "Stop…" She mumbled before she rolled from her side to her back. Her chapped lips never looked so delicious. I leaned in, feeling Samantha's warm breathe on my face. Her breath was the smell of strawberry and chocolate. My face was inches away…

I gasped, waking up with a jolt. My heart raced, my mind trying to calculate.

It was a dream.

My laptop tumbled off my chest. My reflexes came to me, my arm grabbing my computer. "Phew" I was sweating. That dream was so surreal… I looked at my black laptop screen, and noticed the lust in my eyes. I was a monster.

My brain was in much shock as I was, trying to figure out where the sudden interests in Samantha's lips came from. My coal eyes were wide in fear. I was scared of this new emotion. I was frustrated.

Why the hell did I have that dream?!

Tamaki POV:

We all woke up near lunchtime. As we all packed our things, we all planned to go out to eat. Kyoya was oddly silent and didn't put an opinion of his for a change. I was worried for my best friend.

He seemed mad, and was deep in thought. I was about to approach him when Samantha went up to him herself. They exchanged words, his face was flushed with a pale pink shade and Samantha walked away. He was fidgeting and after a few minutes of hard thinking, he scowled to himself.

I knew exactly what he is dealing with.

I was planning on going up to my best friend, but decided that he will have to deal with these newfound emotions himself. 'He needs no help' I thought to myself while I watch him walk out the door, his shaking hands in his pockets.

Before leaving, I went to Ms. Fujioka's shrine: Haruhi's mom.

After I paid my respects, I walked out, locking and closing the door behind me. I walked down the stairs and crammed in the limo. I sat opposite of Haruhi, the twins, and Samantha. Next to me were Kyoya and Mori- Senpai with Honey-Senpai.

I glanced at Kyoya and saw him trying to distract himself by triple checking the statuses for our club. Poor lovesick boy. I could see why he seems to be interested in her, she was attractive, and I've noticed many looks were given to her by boys at our school. I only wonder why Kyoya likes a shut-in like Samantha. Maybe they are alike, hot-tempered, more private, and oblivious to their thoughts and feelings.

I looked at Haruhi as she smiled at one of the twin's jokes; her laughter was so melodic and sweet. I'm lovesick too, and I love it.

Samantha looked out the window, her crutches under her legs. She took her hoodie off, wearing a camouflage shirt. Her scars were very noticeable.

I wonder how she got them.

After I noticed the large one on her chest during the beach trip, I really began to wonder just who she is. I could guess why Kyoya was so intrigued by her. Trying to find every information on anyone was one of Kyoya's specialties, and Samantha was his next puzzle, ready to solve.

I began to chit chat with everyone and soon time past.

Sammy POV:

I glanced out the window, my hand gripping my iPod. The wounds on my hands finally healed, although the scabs were itching, I kept scratching them from time to time. I stared out the window bored before I lunged forward, almost landing on Kyoya's lap.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. The car screeched to a stop, the hosts all gathered around the tinted windows to see ambulances, cop cars, fire trucks, and many pedestrians.

I got out the limo, the lights of each car were on, and there were men and women and children everywhere.

A big accident happened.

A building came crumbling down, cars and other transportation crashed into one another. Many people went into the collapsed building to get any survivors. The worst thing: An airplane crashed on the building. Many parts of it were on fire, and many crawled in to help others who scream and cry for help in the plane. My eyes scan the area and spotted them.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel.

Without my crutches, I limped as fast as I could towards them. As I ran closer, I noticed that Dean was yelling at Sam. I frowned, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Sammy!" Castiel jumped off the cement block they all sat on. I ran faster to them, and they all enveloped me in a hug.

…

"Don't touch me!" I whined. Castiel laughed it off before he looked at Dean and Sam with worry.

"I told you Sam, planes are no good!" Dean yelled at him, Sam looking guilty. We broke the hug, the unusual warmth was gone.

"Dean, it barely happens, besides, we got it down on land! I told you that we would have dropped in the ocean!" I was shocked.

"YOU GUYS WERE ON THE PLANE?!" I was wide-eyed. They looked at me.

"It was nothing really-", Dean stops mid-sentence.

I was teary, my face was red from holding in the tears. "You guys would have died! I would have been alone again!" They all gave me sympathetic looks. Castiel was about to speak before I cut him off.

"You guys may not realize this, but you guys are like family. I would be lost again like when I was in the woods-" I stopped myself.

"Wait… You said you woke up in the house, what woods are you talking about?" Sam asked, looking at me like I'm a criminal.

"W-What are you talking about?" I fidgeted under their stares, I played with my hair.

"Sammy" Dean's fatherly voice was stern, and a hint of disappointment and doubt. I cringed. I was backing away, ready to make for it, before Dean grabbed my hand. I was bleating red, my teeth bared. "Don't touch me!" I yelled. He held his guard.

"Answer my question!" Sam yelled at me.

The hosts came running at me before I even had the chance to speak. Haruhi sighed as he stopped next to me. I didn't realize how far we were from the limo, through all the commotion. "Don't run away like that!" I felt even guiltier; Haruhi's chocolate eyes were looking at my amber eyes. The rest of the hosts looked at Dean, and then me.

Dean let go of my wrist, which had red mark.

"What is happening here?" Kyoya used his business voice to ask Dean, Sam, and Castiel. They looked at him and the others. I explained (well, lied) about the situation. After wards, there was an awkward silence. The sounds of people yelling and sirens screeching were heard.

Sam looked at me, expecting me to say something. I looked back with confusion. He sighed.

"Well Sammy, care to introduce?" He led off. "Oh!" He face palmed.

"Guys, this is Sam, Dean, and Castiel." I pointed to the appropriate people before facing the trio.

"Guys, these are Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, Haruhi, and Hikaru and Kaoru." I was out of breath, again pointing at each person. They all looked at each other.

"Sam, Dean and Castiel are all my relatives." I added, after that slip the twins said when I was at their place. They snared and stuck out their tongue, which I did the same.

"We need to go to the police station, we'll talk later, sis." Dean announced, emphasizing the last word with sarcasm only I caught. I stared at my feet with guilt. I waved goodbye to my 'brothers' and went back to the limo with the hosts. I told them how Sam and the others were on the plane and such, making up some details here and there, while they all listened.

We arrived at our restaurant an hour and a half late, which meant that our reservations were taken. We walked around the area and found a great burger place.

"Burgers?" The twins asked, their heads tilted. Tamaki rambled on about 'commoner food' and how it would be great to explore the foods me and Haruhi eat. I stared at Haruhi, and his reaction was blank. He must really be used to Tamaki's… everything.

We walked in the small joint, were not many people were in. I rolled my eyes when a bunch of girls that were in the restaurant gathered around the hosts like a swarm of bees around a bed of flowers.

I sat in the booth myself, watching the hosts be their usual selves and entertain the girls, as usual. I looked at the menu, really craving ice cream.

The hosts piled in the booth, Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyoya on my side, while the twins, Honey and Mori sat opposite of us. The twins were right in front of me, staring at me with suspicious faces. I look next to us to see the girls all gathered at the booth right beside ours. I rolled my eyes.

"Aww, poor Samantha is jealous!" The twins tease. I growled. "Ha! I would never fall for goof heads like you guys!" I look at them, not paying attention to my red face. They snickered. "Sammy-Chan is jealous!" Honey cheered, my face grew so red, I would've exploded.

"I'm not!" I huffed, my cheeks puffed up. They all laughed at me, and I gave in.

My stomach made a grumbling noise. The hosts looked at me, all with creepy faces. "Stop staring at me, I'm hungry!" I blushed again. "Are we gonna eat?" I asked, and everyone got food.

Kaoru POV:

I teased at Samantha with Hikaru about her being jealous. We never admit, but we too get jealous when she'd rather talk to other guys at school than us. She seems to not like us much, and sometimes she doesn't care if it shows.

"So tell us Kyoya, why are you being as quiet as Takashi?" Honey tilted his head with a smile, but his voice was serious. We all stopped.

Kyoya looked at Honey before clearing his voice "Just thinking, Honey-Senpai." His answer was short, but was acceptable to Honey.

We all knew Honey-Senpai knew the real reason, he was just checking. We sometimes forget that Honey is older than all of us, and that includes Mori-Senpai.

We all wanted to try 'burgers', so we ordered some each except Samantha. She preferred ice cream.

We all ate and talked while Samantha preferred to stare out the window, like usual. I never notice how she always dresses in those baggy jeans and hoodie that looks like it belongs to the tall guy. Her elbow was prepped up on the table, her other hand held her spoon. She slowly ate her ice cream, her eyes still out in the distance. You can tell that she's thinking by the way of her face.

She starts to mumble to herself angrily.

"Stupid fucking dickhead. They almost fucking died and all I got was a fucking scolded! They should have called me immediately! I do! Ugh fucking shitfaces! Asswipes!" Her face softens. "Then again, I never told them what really happened. I should open up to people more." She paused, then sticks her tongue out and makes a sour face.

"Then again, people aren't my thing" She shuddered at a thought.

She turns to us once she realizes that we were listening to her. The whole table was silent.

"What?" She popped her spoon in her mouth.

"You need anger management classes" Honey suggested, he too popping his fork full of cake into his mouth. Mori-Senpai nods at his cousin's statement.

Tamaki continued his conversation. "Anyway, my dear daughter should not be hanging out Kassanova! He is nothing but danger and will take your innocence away!"

Samantha perked her head and looked at Tamaki. "I don't know a Cassanova, Tamaki"

…

"He wasn't talking to you, baka" Hikaru spoke. I looked at him then at Samantha. "Then who is he talking to?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"You don't know!?" Tamaki, Hikaru, Honey, and I gasped. She looked terrified. "W-Why, am I supposed to?" She was flabbergasted. We snickered at her, smiling.

"Wait, is it one of you guys?" She scanned all our faces. "Yes, smart one" I called out. "Shut up, carrot top." She barked back.

"Is it Honey?" She pointed. He shook his head.

"Ugh, it's Haruhi, baka!" Hikaru spoke, his face irritated. Why was he getting so worked up!?

"YOUR'E A GIRL!?" Samantha gasped and fell back off the booth. Haruhi sighed at the crazy girl but smiled. "That explains the feminine face and voice and eyes and… everything."

"Wait, are you..?" Haruhi blushed

"N-No! It's to pay a debt!" Samantha sat back down next to Kyoya. She seemed like she was going to ask something, but decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Well, shall we leave now?" Kyoya asked hurriedly. Samantha frowned, and so did my brother and I. "I didn't finish my ice cream" Samantha whimpered. Kyoya groaned. "Oh grow up, It's just ice cream. If you eat too much, you'll get fat." His eyes widened at what he said. A gentleman never says-

"Kyoya! A gentleman never says that to a woman!" Tamaki quoted. Samantha just stared at her ice cream before picking it up and throwing it away.

"It's fine Tamaki, Kyoya is right. I should cut the ice cream." We wouldn't think why she needs a diet since she is already thin and small.

Kyoya fixated his glasses so it shone in the light, covering his mysterious eyes. He blushed a little, I think.

We walked the little restaurant into the limo. It was Kyoya's turn to help Samanha. They were at the very end of the group.

Sammy POV:

"It's ok, Kyoya! I can walk myself!" I laughed him off. He was onto me like a mother dog and her pups. He looked at me with a serious face. "No, it was wrong of me to say what I said back at the restaurant." He looked genuinely guilty.

"It's fine. Kyoya" I repeated, and he smiled! Not one of his fake, business smiles he does in the clubroom, but a genuine smile!

"I'm surprise you're that observant, Samantha" Kyoya smirked that evil smirk.

That sexy smirk…

Nope, lock those feelings up.

"Whatever, butthead" He laughs.

We were way behind from the group. Kyoya stops suddenly, his glasses glinted. "What's wrong?" I asked. I limped towards him, his face was unreadable. His black, beautiful eyes stared at my amber, broken eyes. He leaned in and examined me.

"You have dirt on your neck" He pointed out. I placed my hand on there before I sighed. "It's not dirt, its a burn." I walked ahead, not wanting to talk about it anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyoya POV:

How odd.

I watched the limping girl walk ahead of me. She was interesting. She is very mysterious, and seems to have no interest in talking to us about herself.

She is also very oblivious when it comes to guys. It's odd because I feel angry every time a guy would talk to her, even one of the hosts. Then I remembered something.

"She thinks my smirk is sexy" I grinned. I reddened slightly just thinking of her say that.

I walked to catch up with her, her face looking straight ahead.

We walked to the limo where everyone else was. I still could not shake the giddy feeling I have.

It's annoying yet… I could get used to it.

Kind of like her.

Samantha POV:

We were all sitting in the limo again, going to Tamaki's house for dinner. He said that his grandma left for a trip and that he would love if we joined him for dinner.

"Did you call your brothers, Samantha-San?" Haruhi asked. I had that guilty feeling again.

"Yeah, they said it was ok."

Truth is, they wouldn't answer my calls. They must be mad at me.

I sat next to one of the twins and Kyoya.

We stopped by the gas station since Honey needed to pee. We all waited outside the limo, many people were staring, especially girls.

"I'm going to buy some gum." I announced. I checked my pockets and found two dollars. "I'll come, I want some water." One of the twins said, tagging along.

I opened the door, the twin holding it for me. "Thanks."

I got my gum and waited for the twin to pick his choice of beverage. After he chose his drink, we went to the cashier, who just had to be a girl.

"Hello, did you find what you needed?" She had hearts in her eyes, staring at the twin only. I gave her my pack of gum, which she just swiped past the red light. "That'll be $2.47" Shit!

"Here." The twin gave her 3 dollars. I held my 2 dollars, my body froze.

"Umm, you didn't have to.." Shit shit shit!

"It's Kaoru." He smiled. I just looked at him.

"Well, thanks."

We walked out the store, where a woman with a sleeping bag filled with clothes and a cardboard sign sat near the door. Kaoru walked away while I limped to the woman with a smile.

"Here you go." I gave her my 2 dollars. She looked at me with surprise. "Thank you miss." She stood up to give me a hug. I accepted it, even though I squirmed under her touch. Her intense blue eyes changed colour to pitch black.

I stumbled out of her grip, shaking furiously.

"D-Demon!" I yelped. She grins; her sharp shark-like teeth glimmered under the light. "Yes… But unfortunately, I'm looking for the Winchesters." She glares at me; her eyes were like an endless hole of darkness. I gulped, ready to run.

"No running just yet, I need a favor from you." Her hand clamps onto my arm, her long sharp nails pinched my skin.

"W-Why would I do **you** a favor!?" I squeaked. She smirks. "Please Samantha, I mean no harm for them, just a simple request."

I ignored the fact that she knew my name and struggled under her stare. "I'm not saying I'll do the favor, but tell me what it is first." I stared back.

"Feisty, you would be a treat! Good for you, I can't eat you." She licks her lips, her snake-like tongue slithered over her chapped lips.

"I want you to send them a message. Tell them that **He** is already one step ahead of them, and that you can't do anything because it has started." She lets go of my arm and sits back down, her eyes changed back to blue and acted as thought nothing has ever happened.

I limped back to the limo, the hair at the back of my neck stood up. I was covered in Goosebumps.

Kaoru POV:

"Are you ok?" I asked Samantha. She sits in the limo, her eyes shown fear. "Y-Yeah, let's go. Sorry for making y'all wait."

We drove off. The car was silent, with Samantha's mood; we suddenly didn't feel like talking.

Then something unexpected happened.

We took a detour.

"Where are we going?" Tamaki asked. We all face-palmed.

"I thought we were going to your home?!" Haruhi asked. She looked nervous and ticked off at the blonde idiot. The car made a sharp right turn, making everyone fall. I landed on Honey's cake while Samantha plummeted on Kyoya.

Haruhi fell forward on the floor, and Tamaki landed on her. Hikaru was going to kiss the floor if it weren't for Mori, who caught him by the shirt.

"What the hell!?" Samantha growled as she propped on her shoulders, Kyoya yelped in pain. "Your elbow is bony! It's crushing… just get off!" Samantha snared and got off Kyoya, who was red in pain.

"Tamaki-Senpai, get off me!" Haruhi begged; her body was on the car floor. Tamaki was squishing Haruhi, lying on top.

I managed to get off Honey's cake and smirk. "Wow, Tamaki, you like being on the top?" Tamaki turned bright red. He got off Haruhi fast, blushing.

Hikaru grinned at me.

We rolled down the partition to see the driver limp on his seat. Samantha crawled, half her body was through the partition. She checked on him before nodding.

"He's alive. He seemed to have passed out."

"Uh… Guys." Samantha called out.

"What?" We all replied.

"This guy got a gun and a bag of zip ties and chloroform."

Kyoya squeezed next to Samantha. "Yeah, this guy was going to kidnap us." He confirmed.

She crawled back to her seat, while Kyoya was keeping his cool.

"Let's get out." We all filed out to see that we crashed into a tree.

"Damn…" Samantha whistled. She looked around to see it was dark out. She immediately sat back in the car.

"Why are you in the car?" Kyoya asked. She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"It's dark out" She replied. Kyoya sighed. "We're here with you, don't be an idiot" He pulled her out, despite her pet peeve with touching.

She was pulled out and stood still next to Kyoya. She shivered.

"My phone has no signals." Kyoya spoke, while Tamaki and my brother and I nodded in agreement. Everyone's devices aren't working.

"Where are we?" Haruhi spoke. We were in the middle of the road, where all you can see are trees.

Samantha looked freaked out when rustling was heard nearby.

"It's just the wind" Haruhi reassured her, but Mori and Honey looked around nervously as well.

"Let's just find our way ourselves" Tamaki said.

Samantha shook her head violently. "No no no!" She was ready to curl in a ball before Kyoya lightly hit her with a rolled up paper.

"Quit being a wimp." He looked down at her. The size difference is enormous.

She pouted.

We all started walking forward.

~~  
>We've been walking down this stupid road for about an hour.<p>

It's 11:32 PM and we are all tired and dehydrated.

Surprisingly, Samantha had been walking on her broken leg this whole time.

I watched her in awe before she fell face first.

Never mind

"Samantha!" Haruhi rushed to the girl's side, helping her up. When she got up, she was teary eyed.

"My leg really hurts… I think its bleeding again." She pouts.

Mori was carrying a sleeping Honey, which would be a big mistake if we woke him up.

Kyoya sighs and bends in front of Samantha. She looks at him confused.

"Get on" He says. She rode on his back. She looks like a small child compared to Kyoya.

"That's better" She sighs in content. Kyoya turns to look at her with a surprised face.

"What? Am I too heavy?" She asked. Kyoya shakes his head. "You're surprisingly light." He states. She smiles wearily.

"Oh, I see…" Kyoya seemed ticked off.

"Have you not been eating?" He asked. She looks at him. "Why would you care, you're not my dad!" She fights back.

They walk ahead of us, arguing.

"They make a cute couple." Haruhi giggles, making sure they can hear her.

Kyoya stops. Both Samantha and Kyoya glared at us.

"No way" They spoke in unison.

They went back to bickering.

"Down by the bay  
>Where the watermelons grow<br>Back to my home  
>I dare not go<br>For if I do  
>My mother will say<br>"Have you ever see a goat  
>Driving a boat?"<br>Down by the bay"

We all glared at Samantha, who was singing.

"Down by the bay  
>Where the watermelons grow<br>Back to my home  
>I dare not go<br>For if I do  
>My mother will say<br>"Have you ever see a whale  
>With a polka dot tail?"<br>Down by the bay"

I was straining myself from yelling at her, since she was freaking out about the dark, but this is too annoying! Haruhi had a blank face, same with Mori, while Hikaru looked like he was ready to burst. Tamaki plugged his ears, sighing.

Down by the bay  
>Where the watermelons grow<br>Back to my home  
>I dare not go<br>For if I do  
>My mother will say<br>"Have you ever see a fly  
>Wearing a tie?"<br>Down by the bay-"

"WE GET IT!" Kyoya spoke. Thank god he did it, because no one would have.

She just stuck her tongue out and looked ahead quietly.

Later on, after another 30 minutes of walking and listening to Kyoya and Samantha argue, we ended up at a town.

"Hey, this seems familiar…" Samantha points out.

…

"It's the beach!" Tamaki yelps. It's true; we were at the small town where we found Samantha in that restaurant.

"Hey, I wanna say hi to Noel." Samantha jumps off Kyoya, who stretches.

"Who?" Hikaru asks. "The guy who works at the restaurant" Samantha points towards the restaurant.

She walks in first, before the rest of us did.

Samantha went in a second earlier, and she was on Noel.

We looked at her with confused and shocked faces.

She covered the boy's mouth, straddled on his stomach. Her face was of fear, and so was Noel.

I look to see Kyoya's hands in fists.

'Aww, he's jealous! He wants Samantha to be on top of **him**!" I thought. It seems my brother thought the same, grinning at me.

"I-It's not what you think…" Samantha started, Noel nodding furiously. Samantha's hand was still over his mouth.

"Then please elaborate." Hikaru spoke.

Samantha and Noel gulped.

"Noel saw a mouse and was going to scream, so I covered his mouth because I didn't want you guys to know! Maybe one of you guys hate mice!" Samantha explained. Noel stares at her with an 'Are-you-kidding-me?' face.

"None of us are afraid of-"I stopped midway and look to see a scared Tamaki. His face was pale as he stood on a table, his shoe in his hand.

"WHERE IS IT!?" He screamed. We face-palmed.

"See!" Samantha said. She got off Noel, who was bright red. Kyoya was really straining himself from punching the guy.

Clearly, no one was buying Samantha's act, but we didn't question her further. We all decided to use the phone there and call for a ride back.

"Tamaki, get down now." Haruhi sighed at the blonde idiot.

"But the mouse!" He whined. "I promise that there are no more mice." Haruhi looked at him. He looked at her with an unreadable face before jumping down and giving the girl a hug.

"My daughter cares!" He spins her around. He is so oblivious. "The ride is here." We said thanks to Noel. As we walked out, Noel and Samantha shared a look.

"Let's go" Kyoya dragged the girl. She barked at him. "Don't touch me!"

"Grow up!"

"Bite me!"

"Don't tempt me, Samantha!"

Once again, we drove home listening to the two fight.

They are madly in love with each other.

~~The next day~~

Haruhi's POV:

We talked to the police this morning about the driver, whom they caught, and how he had a gun. They will look deep into what the driver's motives were, but until then we are to continue on with our life.

After visiting the police station, we went to school.

~~Lunch time~~

It was lunch and I was walking with the twins to the cafeteria. We were passing by the clubroom when I hear various grunting and yelling from the room. We stopped In front of the door.

"Kyoya, it hurts!"

"Well, hold still until I can push it in!"

"Ow! It's too big it can't fit!"

"Stop whining and move already!"

"Kyoya, I'm bleeding!"

"Oh geez, a little blood won't kill you!"

We burst the door open to see a teary eyed Samantha and a pissed off Kyoya.

Samantha was sitting on the floor with a brush and dustpan. Kyoya was on his knees with a rag.

My face was flushed. The twins grinned at me.

"W-What are you two doing!?" I yelp. They look at me curiously.

"I accidentally dropped a tea pot and spilled tea everywhere. I'm trying to sweep up the broken pieces while Kyoya wiped the tea." Samantha explains. "The cut's still bleeding!" She cried.

"Then sweep up the entire broken piece so that you can put a Band-Aid on it!"

"Shut up! It hurts!"

"Well that's why you need to hurry!"

"Four eyes!"

"Klutz!"

We sighed and proceeded out the door.

~~After school~~

I ran to the clubroom. I was studying at the library for my free period and I was late for the club!

I made a sharp turn, my shoes skid on the polished floor. Bursting through the doors, I panted.

"I'm here!" I straightened my back before freezing in place. A group of students had instruments in their hands. They all stared at me. "Fujioka-San, this is Music room 2." The teacher spoke up. I sweat-dropped.

"Hehe…" I just walk out while girls giggled.

'So embarrassing…' I thought. I jogged to the **actual **clubroom and opened the doors.

"You're late" Crap. Kyoya clicked his tongue and wrote on his notebook.

"Haruhi!" The girls at my table all squealed. I walked to the table and started entertaining them

All I thought was my consequences for being late…

Sammy POV:

My leg is starting to feel better. I could walk without crutches, thank god.

I limped around the clubroom, serving tea and cakes and all that crap. "Samantha! Refill!" One of the girls waves their napkin in the air, getting my attention.

I pushed the cart of sweets and teas towards what looks like the twins' table.

Fuck…

"Here you go." I gave her a new cup. She hands me her old one and waves her hand, gesturing to leave. I gritted my teeth and limped away.

"Stupid rich bitches…"

"Limit the swearing, please." Kyoya called out. I growled.

"Limit the swearing" I mimicked.

"I heard that"

I looked at Kyoya, who was typing on his laptop casually. I gritted my teeth.

My phone rang, Linkin park's "Numb" blasted.

Everyone glances at me.

"Hehe, gotta take this" I exited the room, entering the kitchen.

"Dean?" I answered. "No this is God." He replied sarcastically.

"Very funny… what's up?" I asked. "Sam is in the hospital."

…

"WHAT!?" I screamed through the phone.

He sighs. "Please don't give me a bigger headache!"

"What happened?!" I asked. "A blow to the head… Some weirdo threw a shoe at him."

"That's it…" I asked. He just hummed.

"Well, thanks for the update, but I gotta go back." He laughed.

"Oh yeah, that host club! Well, have fun!"

Dean gasped. "Oh, and please visit afterwards, Sam wants to talk to you."

_Beep Beep Beep._

I shut my phone off. Dean nearly gave me a heart attack.

I walked back out the kitchen. Most of the girls were ready to leave. "Bye ladies, see you all tomorrow." Kyoya greeted them goodbye. The girls all smile and wave back. Hikaru and Kaoru held the doors for them before closing once all of them were gone.

Hikaru looked at me. "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh… my brother" I glanced at the floor. "What happened?" Kaoru asked. I frowned.

"Sam's in the hospital…" I pouted.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked. I just smirked. "The idiot had a shoe thrown at him" The twins got a laugh out of that and we all cleaned up the club room.

I sat down, my leg killing me. I opened my bag and took a couple of pain killers. I chugged a bottle of water and sighed. I hate pills; I always have the urge to take all of them at once.

My thoughts were interrupted when Kyoya grabbed the bottle of pills from me.

"These are prescribed to your brother. These are very strong, Samantha." He glared at me.

"Well I needed the pills! My leg is killing me!"

"That's not an excuse! My family owns half the hospitals here in Japan; you could have just asked me!"

"Like I knew! You never tell me anything!"

"Like you?" I froze.

I gritted my teeth and forced the orange bottle out of his large hands. Walking away, Kyoya followed. At this point, everyone in the room was watching us

I stood by the trash can and spilled all the pills. I threw the bottle away too.

"Happy now?" I asked him, staring directly at his onyx eyes. "Stupid, you can't throw away pills, but I'm content now." I rolled my eyes and saw him smirk.

I stretched. I was ready to leave when Tamaki called for a host meeting.

Fuck me.

"I'm not even a host; do I have to sit through a boring meeting?" I groaned, plopping on a couch next to Haruhi. Haruhi yawned, stretching every limb on her body. She glanced at Tamaki, waiting for him to start the 'important' meeting.

'This is so fucking stupid…. I need to visit Sam' I thought.

"Don't worry, the meeting won't take long." Tamaki reassured me.

The meeting took 2 fucking hours…

"Thanks for making it quick, jackass." I glared at the blonde idiot, who seemed to be the main target of everyone's stares. It was 5:19 PM.

"Can someone give me a ride to the hospital?" I asked. The twins offered. "Sweet! Bye."

I trotted away with the twins, waving at the hosts walking the other direction.

We all sat in their limo, my mind thinking about what that homeless lady told me yesterday. Who was He? And what is he doing that makes him one step ahead of Sam and Dean? I need answers!

"Can you stop ranting out loud?" One of the twins hissed. I glared at him. "Fucking prick." I mumbled. I grabbed a water bottle from my bag and opened it. Mindlessly, I began to drink when one of the twins pushed the bottle out of my hand.

"What the hell!?" I screamed. I glared at them. "Stupid! There was blood in there!" I looked at the bottle on the floor. It spilled red liquid with chunks all over the floor and my lap.

I stared at the bottle before crying out loud. "I WAS GONNA DRINK THAT!?"

"You're welcome." The twin said. I looked at them. "Thank you!" The twin just mumbled. "Yeah…"

We arrived at the hospital, saying thanks and goodbye to the twins.

I walked in and was greeted by Dean.

"Hey what took you so-" He glanced at me. "What are you covered in?" He plugs his nose, apparently the liquid smells.

"Blood." I growled. "So?" I asked. Dean looks at me before clearing his throat. "Yes, well… Sam wants to talk to you alone." He directed me to Sam's room, where he lays on the bed. Dean closes the door behind me.

I somewhat had the feeling I was in deep shit.

"Well, not necessarily in 'deep shit', but you are in trouble" Sam talked. I just sat at the end of his bed.

I took the iPod out of my pocket. "First off, I didn't steal it, just borrowed it for a bit!" Sam looks at me confused. "I wasn't going to talk about that…. But really, Sammy?" I smiled wearily.

He looked serious. "What I wanted to talk about… Is just who you really are." His hand held a knife. They don't trust me?

"W-What do you mean? I don't even know who I am!?" I retorted. He growled. "You said you woke up in the woods. Why didn't you tell us?" He demanded.

I shook under his glare. Not in fear, but in anger.

"I didn't mean to kill him! H-He promised to take me to a nearby town!" Sam looked at me. "Wait, slow down and start from the beginning!"

"Ok, so I did wake up in the woods. I wandered until I stumbled upon a road and decided to find a ride. I seriously do not remember anything that happened before I woke up. Then this man promised that he would help me! I trusted him because I had no one else to turn to! Then, he takes me to this cabin and tried to come close to me."

I tightened my fists.

"I got his knife. I stabbed him on the back when he was on top of me."

Sam looked surprised. He must think I'm a criminal!

"B-But I was just protecting myself! I told him no! I wanted to go home!" I refused to cry.

"Samantha-" I cut Sam off. "So, I went to your home. I woke up after falling asleep and then I called you guys." I wiped my eyes furiously. "Fuck!" I swear. "Come here." Sam patted the spot next to him. I walked up, still wiping my eyes. I sat down and Sam gave me a hug. I didn't even mind, I just hugged back and cried on him.

"I'm sorry. We'll get your memories back, ok?" He talked in my hair. I nodded. We broke the hug, my face was red from crying and holding in. "That's the last time you'll get a hug from me, by the way." I spoke. He laughed.

Then Dean and Castiel came.

"I have to tell you all something" I had to tell them what the lady told me.

I have a feeling something big is going to happen.


	9. Chapter 9

Sammy POV:

"So this demon told you that Lucifer was a step ahead of us?" Dean contemplated before sighing. "So much for our plan." He stood up and grabbed Sam's tapioca cup. He picked a spoon up and started to eat.

"What plan?" I asked. The three looked at me before Dean waved me off. "Least of your worries, Sammy. You just worry about that little club of yours." He ate a spoonful and smiled. Castiel glanced at him wearily.

"You have school tomorrow, right?" Castiel asked me. I nodded, eyeing Dean. "I'll take you home, Dean and Sam have something important to discuss with someone." He looked at the brothers, who just nod. "Let's go." We both stood up and walked out the door.

"What's even happening? I thought we were going to take care of the pests at Ouran?" I asked. I walked next to the angel, who seemed in thought. He glanced at me before looking ahead. "Those are just mere monsters that could easily be handled. We're talking about demons-versus-angels' kind of ordeal."

"Demons? Angels?" I yelped. That's a lot to handle!

"It is, and we need all the help we could get. But unfortunately, my brothers have other things to worry about." He sighed. "Our father is nowhere to be found. He seemed to have left Heaven."

…

"Is your father God?" I asked. He nodded. I stayed silent. The fact that God has abandoned Heaven made me feel sick and scared.

"Ok, let's go." We were at an alley. I held onto Castiel as he teleported us home. Later at home, I took off my cast, my leg fully healing. "Thank god!" I sighed. Castiel looks at me wearily. "Don't praise him at a time like this, Samantha." I stayed quiet.

~~The next day~~

I barely slept. The light bulb in my room broke, and I was too scared sleeping in the living room, so I sat in the bathroom all night. The whispers and noises came back, and it's itching my head.

"Fucking stop already!" I whispered harshly.

Even walking to school, the creepy noises followed me.

The feeling that someone's watching me made me weak. I growled. My hands in fists, I stomped to school. My mood slowly changing from anger to annoyance when I arrived at the school.

I as I walked to my locker to grab my books, a person came up to me, leaning against the lockers. He had green eyes and brown hair. He smirked.

"Hey there Samantha, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the dance this Saturday with me." He asked. I contemplated before closing my locker. How does he even know my name? Oh well.

"Nah, I'm cool." I walked.

He jogged next to me. "C'mon! I swear it'll be fun, plus there would be a party afterwards at a friend's place." My lips were in a straight line. "Why would I go with someone who I don't even know, let alone their name?" I asked. He looked surprised before smiling.

"My name is Troy; my father is the CEO of a gun company." Oh wow, Dean would have fallen for this guy already. Attractive guy and owns guns.

"Thanks Troy, but seriously, no thanks." I gave him a half smile and turned to walk away. I see the twins and Haruhi, who were watching me. I walked to them, not minding Troy.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, my anger gone. They looked at me then behind me. "Why was Troy Nakahara talking to you?" The twins asked. I shrugged. "He wanted me to come with him to the dance this Saturday." I looked at them. "Don't get involved with him, he's not who you'd think he is." They warned.

"Don't bother; I don't do 'dances'." They grinned. "Oh, but you still have to go." I looked at them shocked.

"Why?!" I yelled, other people glance at us. The twins don't mind the attention.

"You're part of the host club, and since you are an unofficial member, you have to be there with us! We are the ones hosting the party!" They danced and snickered at my bad fortune. I groaned, my mood became annoyed once again. "Fuck!"

I stormed off and walked into Tamaki and Kyoya's homeroom. School hasn't started, but people are starting to get ready in class. I walked up to the blonde idiot who was acquainted with Kyoya.

"You dick! Why do I have to go to the stupid dance on Saturday!?" I glared at him. Other girls in the classroom looked at me I disgust, but I don't give a fuck about them.

"S-Samantha-San, please tone down your voice." Haruhi spoke next to me. She and the twins followed me here.

"Well you are an unofficial member, with your debt and all." Kyoya said all smartass. "Ugh, but you never said anything about going to dances and shit!" I complained. They just waved me off.

"You should come with; I don't want to be alone." Haruhi looks at the ground, her large chocolate eyes looks up at me. "Tch… fine!" I was won over by a pair of puppy dog eyes.

Fuck I'm becoming soft!

"You are." Kyoya spoke, his onyx eyes gleamed under the light. I blushed slightly and looked away, only to see Troy from a while ago walk in. He grinned when he saw me.

"Samantha! Made up your mind yet?" He sat on a desk next to Kyoya, who instantly moved over. "I said no, Troy." I sighed. He pouted, his green eyes looked so sad.

"Please!" I frowned at him. "No is no, Troy." The bell rang, and everyone went to their rightful desk while us first years walked out and went to our homeroom.

Kyoya POV:

"Hey Ootori, you know Samantha right? You mind seeing if she'll come with me to the dance?" The cocky boy asked next to me. He grinned and checked out a girl who walked by. He winks at her as she blushes away.

"If she's says no, I think she means it." I told him, his stupid grin fell. "Look, every girl says no, but really it means yes." I gritted my teeth.

I remained my cool. Father is trying to tie business with the Nakahara group, so I shouldn't do anything that'll ruin his company.

"I'll see what I can do to persuade her to go with you." I lied. He smiled. "Great! My father should do good business with your father in the near future then." He winks before going to a group of girls to flirt. Tamaki, who was listening the whole time, looked at me with worry.

"Samantha-San's not gonna like what you did there, Kyoya." I looked at him. "You think I'm stupid? I know that." I glanced at the boy from across the room.

After class, we proceeded to our next classes. As time passed by, lunch arrived. We all sat in the clubroom with our lunches. Samantha later walked in, again with no food.

"Man, what day is it?" She asked, laying down on one of the couches. Her cast is finally off, and she seems less grumpy and more alert lately.

"I believe it is Wednesday or to be specific, the 22 of October (**A/N: This is where the date will be set, sorry for the weird mix up with the time and day, it will be from here on!**)." I ate my sushi. She glanced at me, her tongue sticking out. "Thanks."

The door suddenly opens, and low and behold, it's Troy.

"Samantha! Has Ootori talked to you yet?" He walks toward us, Mori and Honey glaring at him. Samantha sits up and looks at him with an exhausted face. "Look Troy, I'm flattered and all, but no is no-" He cuts her off. "C'mon Samantha, I know you want to come." Then something weird happened.

Samantha said yes.

"Great, pick ya up at 6." We cut him off. "We're bringing her, so don't bother." I spoke. He raised his hands up protectively with a sly grin. "Good for me then." He winks at Samantha and leaves. A few minutes after, she finally broke off the weird trance.

"What happened?" She looked around confused. She was clueless!

"You just agreed to go to the dance with Troy Nakahara!-"

"-The biggest player at this school!" The twins exaggerated.

Sammy POV:

What

The

"Fuck!?" I screamed. I look to see everyone glancing at me worriedly. The twins looked mad. "Why did you say yes!?" They asked. I looked at them with confusion. "I don't know! Ok?" I tried to calm myself. "It was like I couldn't even think, I just said yes."

"How is that even possible, Samantha-San?" Haruhi sighed. "What is so bad about this guy anyway?" I asked. The twins gritted their teeth.

"Let's just say we know what he does by experience." One of them spoke. It seemed like a touchy subject, so I didn't press on.

"You know what, It's fine, you guys will be there so all will be good, right?" Yet I couldn't shake the fact that I should be worried.

"It's just a dance, no need to worry." I reassured myself, yet I was unsure.

Alas, it is the dreaded day in which I have to go the stupid dance with this Troy guy.

The twins were nice enough to get me a dress, which of course, had to be a bit too revealing to my liking.

It was a turquoise waterfall dress with a low V-neck and laced sleeves. It was pretty formal for a party at a high school, but this was no ordinary high school; this was the elite rich Ouran.

Fucking pricks.

I realized I had to wear high heels, which I said no immediately. I decided that my regular black converse would do well.

Walking out my room, I noticed that the hosts were in the living room with Sam, Dean, and Cas. Their faces lit up when they saw me walk out. I bit my lip nervously, wondering if they'd notice the scars. Sam helped me cover them up with as much makeup as possible.

My hair was normal; just braided the night before. It was slightly wavy now because it didn't hold together. No makeup, that shit feels weird.

"You look wonderful, Sammy-San!" Haruhi complimented. Honey nodded furiously in agreement. "Absolutely beautiful! Right Kyoya?" Tamaki glanced at the raven haired boy, who just nodded. "You guys don't look bad yourselves."

They were all wearing suits; of course, Tamaki was wearing a white tux with purple details. The rests seem to all have their own flare too. Haruhi's was simple and brown, yet still adorable. Honey's was beige with some pink; Mori's was black with a blue bowtie. Kyoya's was also black with a red tie and a dark purple vest. The twins were wearing plaid vests over cream button ups and a green bowtie. Of course they're matching. (**A/N: I fucking suck at describing things, so this is as good as it's gonna get :/)**

"Why thank you!" The blonde king posed while Kyoya shook his head.

"Where are your heels?" The twins immediately noticed. I froze.

I gulped and gave them a strained smile. "I decided to wear these instead." I spoke. They looked at me. "C'mon, I don't wanna wear stupid heals! It's bad enough that I have to go to the dance with stupid Troy!" They then shut up.

It was only then when I looked at my "brothers".

"Our sis is growing up so fast!" Dean gave a fake tear and pouted playfully. I grinned despite his sarcasm. "Be careful and don't come home later than 1 AM." Castiel smiled at me. Sam grinned. "Well, you should all go before you miss the party!" We walked out.

I waved at them goodbye and drove off to the school in a limo.

"It's them!" A flood of girls came running towards us. Apparently, we came there late on purpose to make the grand entrance.

Tamaki exited first, greeting the girls. As each host filed out, I came out before Haruhi.

"It's fine Sammy." She reassured me. I nodded and walked out, not really making any eye contact. Then the whispers.

"Who is she?"

"Is that Samantha?"

"She looks so different than in the clubroom!"

It was mostly girls here, with some guys here and there. I kept my pace as I walked behind Haruhi inside the main hall.

The hosts all went up to the balcony overlooking the hall as I stood next to Troy. He admired me. For like the first fucking 5 minutes. He would glance and wink at other girls. I huffed, so much for an ok night. I ditched him and visited the snack bar.

Holding a plate with strawberries, I wandered around. Most of these people are here either enjoying the hosts or talking about business crap. Both are boring.

"This is so fucking boring." I whispered to myself as I popped another strawberry. "Samantha!" Troy came up from behind me, scaring me. Thankfully the strawberries didn't fall.

"You scared the shit outta me!" I growled; Troy laughed me off and offered to dance. I declined. "No thanks, I'd rather eat my strawberries." He just nods me off and walks to a group of 2nd years.

With a now empty plate, I wander around and stumbled across the hosts all gathered by girls. I squeezed through until I bumped into Haruhi. "Oh shit, sorry!" I blushed in embarrassment. She smiled. "Having fun? Where's Troy?" She looked around worriedly. I groaned. "He ran off chasing other girls, but I don't really care."

"Well he's not much of a gentleman." Tamaki leaned over Haruhi's shoulder, listening to our conversation. I pouted. My dress kept being stepped on (I dunno whether it was purpose or not, but it was super annoying.) so I made the twins trim off a few fabric in order to not get stepped on.

"Samantha? Are you done?" Troy's voice was heard through the door. We were currently in the clubroom, since the supplies that we needed to cut my dress was here.

"Coming." I rolled my eyes. One of the twins went to put the sewing kit away while the other sat casually with his hands in his pockets. He would glance at me from time to time, until he finally spoke up. "You like Kyoya, don't you?"

What?

"What makes you say that?" I responded almost immediately, which made me sound suspicious!

"Nothing…" He hopped off where he was sitting; his brother came in and escorted me to Troy. He then took me to the hall to dance. It was super hard not to push him off me, since he was touching me. A lot.

"I told you it would be nice." He smiled. I gave him a weak smile in return. I want out.

"Want to get some air?" I must be red. "Yes." I walked ahead of him through the crowd of girls. I later came out, taking a deep breath. Troy took my hand, making me flinch. "Here, I want to show you something." His green eyes twinkled.

We walked through to find a small pond. We sat by a bench next to the pond, watching the koi and frogs. It was nice and quiet, even if it was a bit chilly. The cherry blossom trees were almost red since it was fall.

Rustling was heard from across the pond. I looked at the dark in fear. I turn to Troy to see if he heard, and he had a plain face. "You're late." He spoke loudly. The rustling grew louder and soon a figure emerges from the bushes.

"Sorry, I had to sneak in here, and there is a lot of security." The figure came closer, and I recognize him. It was the mysterious man from Noel's restaurant!

"Hello Samantha." He was right in front of us. Troy stood up, his back facing me. "Go and take her already." He spoke, walking away without looking back. He was now out of sight.

The man grabbed my wrist, his hands had fucking talons pinching my skin. His eyes were black, teeth barring. "A demon!?" I yelped.

He grinned. "You're going nowhere, Sammy." He snickered. "Help! Help me!" I screamed. I kicked his shin, making him let go of his grip on my arm. He tried to grab me again, but instead ripped my dress. "Don't fucking touch me you prick!" I screamed; he growled.

Thank god I was wearing converse. I ran from him, although he was rather fast when he was chasing me, I still made it to the hallway near the clubroom.

I was flushed, panting. Placing my hands on my knees, I tried to control my breathing. I really need to exercise.

"Samantha, what happened?" Haruhi walked to me, the twins followed. We all stood in the long corridor. I took a breath but was hitched when a knife was slid to my throat, threatening to cut my neck.

"Any of try something, and her throat gets sliced." The man's voice whispered. I watched Haruhi and the twins with horror. They looked at the man in shock, then at me. "J-Just leave guys-" The man pinched my skin with the knife.

The man suddenly pushed me into Haruhi and the twins. "GAHHHHHHH!" I turn to see he was stabbed. A dark cloud of smoke emitted from his mouth. He collapsed.

Behind him was- Dean!

"Dean!" I ran up to him. He gave me a tired grin. "Hey Sammy, you ok?" He asked. I nodded.

"W-What just happened?!" Haruhi squeaked. Dean and I froze.

"The hell did I just see!?" One of the twins exclaimed, while the other was still in shock. Haruhi was pale and stared at the man's body with a horrified face. "Can someone explain to us what we just saw?!" The three asked.

I exchanged looks with Dean and had a silent agreement.

"So you are a hunter?" One of the twins asked. Dean nodded. I fixated my gaze on the floor, but I could tell that they were all staring at me. My face was burning in embarrassment.

"So none of you are related to each other?" The twins asked. "Well, Sam and I are brothers." Dean answered.

Silence

"Please don't tell." I begged. I looked up, my face still red. They looked at me with calm faces. "You really think are horrible people? Of course we won't tell." They smiled, making me smile back.

I then forgot one small detail…

"Where's Troy?" I asked, my anger swelling up. "Why do you need to know where he is?" The twins asked disgustedly. "He's the one who gave me to the demon."

…

"YOU REALLY SHOULD HAVE SAID THAT FIRST!" They all screamed. "SORRY!" I apologized sarcastically.


	10. Chapter 10

Sammy POV:

By the time we arrived, Troy had already left.

"Shit!" Dean growled. I looked around to see that everyone had gathered by the balcony in the front of the hall.

"Crap! We need to go there now!" Haruhi and the twins ran. Dean and I followed reluctantly. We were behind the group of girls while Haruhi and the twins managed to get to the balcony.

"Was it a good idea to let them know?" I asked, whispered to Dean next to me. He shrugged. "We can always just let Castiel erase their memories… but it will be hard to explain to them why a dead body was in their clubroom closet. Besides, I can tell you're tired of lying to your friends."

I looked up at him with a hard face. "I don't consider anyone a friend."

He looked down at me surprised. "Why? I can tell they care for you." I shook my head. "That doesn't matter. I probably had friends before my amnesia, and now I had left them to think that I was gone forever. I don't want to put that kind of burden on them, no matter how much I want to be their friend."

"I can understand. Sam thought similarly. When we would be switching school and moving around growing up, he would be that shy kid in class. He said that he was scared that he would let them down in anyway." I looked at the hosts up at the balcony.

They all waved and stuff until Tamaki appeared. He then gave a bow and smiled at the crowd, which made a lot of the girls squeal like they're being murdered. "We have come to this hour where we shall announce the special lady whom shall get a kiss by yours truly!" Tamaki smiled before the twins took the mic from him. "Correction, the lucky lady will receive a kiss from Kyoya Ootori!" They grinned.

Kyoya glared at them while the girls swoon. Yuck, who would want a kiss from a guy like him? Ugh, my stomach hurts; must be all the strawberries. Tamaki was handed the envelope.

"The lucky lady is…" He looked around the faces. "S-Samantha Jones!?"

What

The

"Fuck!?" I groaned. The twins must have done something, because they snickered as I rolled my eyes at them. All the girls glared at me. Again, I rolled my eyes.

Dean sat aside as he watched me approach the balcony. Walking up the stairs, I was greeted by Haruhi. "I'm pretty sure the twins did something." We said at the same time.

I passed by the twins, whom I glared at. "We felt that you need a treat after what had happened this evening." They winked, making me blush. I took a glimpse at the crowd, looking at Dean. He gave me a thumbs up as he grinned. "Tch… just get this over with, Ootori." I stood in front of the raven head boy.

He bent down, his breath right above my cheek. I closed my eyes as his lips pecked my skin. It tingled, yet I liked it. Ew!? What am I thinking!?

"There… you can stop gripping onto my blazer now." I looked to see that my hand was indeed holding his jacket. I let go fast, fixing myself. "Whatever." He watched me with amusement.

Soon, everyone left. It was just the hosts, Dean, and I.

"We should head home, it's nearly 2 AM." Dean yawned. He must be really tired, because he was wobbling and stumbling as he walked next to me. We then arrived at the clubroom to get our things.

"Imma get the body in the closet now." I looked at Dean with fear.

Haruhi and the twins also stared at Dean, who realized what he'd said.

"Fuck…" He hissed. "What is he talking about?" Honey asked, Mori watching us carefully. Is he onto Dean? "What body are you saying, Dean?" Tamaki asked too.

"N-Nothing! It's late and he's been up all day, so we should get some rest now!" I led him out the door. "Hey, can someone help bring Dean to our car? I need to find his coat."

"We can!" Honey exclaimed. Mori nodded. "Great. Thanks guys." They nodded and escorted a tired Dean to their car.

"Bye Samantha-San!" Haruhi spoke. She was getting a ride from Tamaki, as they walked out together. "Hey, make sure someone comes here later on for the you-know-what." I whispered to one of the twins. He nodded and walked out with his brother.

"Where is his jacket?" I wandered around the clubroom, looking for Dean's coat. He seemed to have forgotten it here a while ago..

"Samantha" Kyoya appeared. I nearly peed myself. "Shit! Don't sneak up on me like that!" he walked up to me.

"Need help looking for something?" He asked. I nodded. "My brother's jacket. He must have left it here." He looked around. "Is it that one behind the couch?" he pointed to a dark green coloured lump. "Yes!" I ran to get it. It was quite heavy.

I put it on since I was going out.

"Well, I'll walk you there since I know you hate the dark." Kyoya had his hands in his pockets. "Sure."

We were walking down the quiet hall. I felt protected with Kyoya, like how I am with either Winchester or Castiel.

Soon, we were by the door. I could see a limo and the impala waiting for us.

"Thanks Kyoya-" In one swift movement, Kyoya bends down, his face inches from mine.

He was still slightly bent down, his breath tickling my skin. He was blushing slightly, and I too felt my skin getting hot. His lips were so close to mine…

"Sorry." He straightened his posture and walked away before I could say anything.

I just walked to the car, where Sam and Dean waited for me.

I opened the door and slammed it shut.

"Fucking asshole!" I was flustered over that loser! "What happened?" Sam asked as we drove out of the school property and on the way home. "Kyoya almost kissed me then said sorry! Like who the fuck just leans into someone, their lips practically hovering over mine, and then run off?" I groaned, looking out the window.

"He must really like you then." Sam explained. I shook my head. "No, he must have done it to embarrass me in some way! It was his way of saying that he was better!"

"That's un-logical Sammy." Sam sighs. "Whatever meets your needs though, is fine by me."

I propped my shoulder on the car door. My lips can still feel his breath. I blushed when I imagined Kyoya kissing me, making me desire for his lips.

"We're home." Sam said.

~~Next day~~

Sam was going to bring me to school after what had happened last night. Only 10 minutes until the bell rings! Rushing to put on my uniform and to get ready, I ran out the door and straight to the car. Shutting the door, my face was red.

"Why are you red?" Sam asked, driving the impala fast through traffic. "N-Nothing." I spoke. Truth is, I had a rather odd dream about Kyoya…

"I was wondering… the hosts told me that I went to a trance when Troy asked me to the dance. Do you think that he did something to make me say yes?" I asked Sam. His brows furrowed; a small frown on his face. "Hm, it sounds like he did… Why would a normal high school kid give you to a demon?"

I shrugged my shoulders as we arrived to the pristine school. "Bye Sammy, get a ride after school ok? We need to go to a friend's place." He drove off as I stood near the gates. The bell rang.

"Thank god." I sighed, rushing to class.

I walked in class, everyone glanced at me. "Tch…" I set my bag aside on my desk. I'm glad I have a seat next to the window; it's nice to watch people-

It's him. The demon from before; the one who Dean killed.

"Samantha-San." The teacher called. I looked at him. "What?"

The class laughs. "I asked you a question; I suggest you stop daydreaming and focus. Got it?" I blushed in embarrassment. "Y-Yeah…"

Yet I couldn't help but glance fearfully from time to time out the window, seeing him with a grin on his bloody face.

Its 4th period and lunch is soon. "Hey have you heard what happened to Nakahara?" One girl whispers. I strained to listen while pretending to mind my own business. "What happened?" Another asked in a hushed tone.

"I heard that he's moving to America. His family suddenly is the top company of weaponry and his family is working to make guns and things for the military."

I tensed up.

"Huuueee! He's so handsome, it's a shame he's leaving. Hey did you see him at the dance?"

"Yeah, with that Samantha girl? I don't see anything appealing from her. Other guys talk about her all the time, yet she has nothing interesting. What did Troy see in her?"

The bell rang, thank god. I stood up and passed the two girls gossiping, giving them an icy glare. They looked at me frightened before scurrying out the door.

"Fucking rich bitches…" Sighing, I walked to the clubroom. I knew that the hosts were at the cafeteria today, so wanted to check the closet if what I'm seeing is real.

Making a sharp turn, I bumped into someone. The person nearly killed me as all their weight was on top of me. "Get off!" I pushed the person off and stood up swiftly. I look to that person was-

One of the twins!

"Sorry Samantha." He apologized, his face slightly pink. "Oh, it's fine. Were you just at the clubroom?" He nodded. "Well, did you get rid of the body?"

…

…

…

"It wasn't there." He whispered. I looked up at him speechless.

I gasped. "Then I wasn't hallucinating today!" I looked at… shit which one is this?

"Hikaru… seriously, do you not pay attention?" I frowned and then thought of an idea. "Let me cut you." He looked at me shocked. "W-What?!" Lifting my skirt, I found my knife pouch on my thigh. "Place out your left palm." Grabbing the knife, I placed it on Hikaru's palm. "If I cut you, I'll know you're Hikaru!" He gave me an uneasy look. "You're crazy- OW!"

I sliced a thin line on his palm. Blood oozed out of the small cut. "There, you're Hikaru now." Hikaru blushed. "A-Anyway, what did you mean you weren't hallucinating?" he changed the subject. I blinked.

"Oh, I've been seeing the demon around campus and stuff today… I thought I was just seeing things, but I guess not." He paled. "So there's a dead demon hunting you down." I nodded sadly.

"We should go to the rest of the hosts now…" we walked along the hallway together, getting glances from the twins' regulars as we passed by them. The girls whispered. I caught a word, making me cringe…

"Hey Samantha, I have to ask something." Hikaru looked at me while we walked. I glanced up at him, raising a brow.

"What is it?" He fidgeted under my stare. "It's about you and Kyoya…. Do you have a thing going on?" I was surprised. Why would he care?

"What makes you think we have a thing?" The memory of the almost kiss appeared, making me blush. "Just wondering." I looked at him confused. He grinned slightly.

A smile was on my face. "To be honest Hikaru, I have no clue what I'm feeling right now. For Kyoya. For anyone." He seemed like he was going to speak before closing his mouth.

He was silent and asked no more questions as we continued walking to the cafeteria. Arriving at our table, Tamaki looked at us suspiciously. "What took you guys so long?" He squinted his eyes at us, while we just shrugged. "Shit, do you need to know everything?" I asked, pissed off.

"Just sit down and eat, Samantha. You know its useless fighting with an idiot." Kyoya spoke casually. The way he was so collected after yesterday irked the fuck outta me!

"Where's Honey and Mori?" I asked, noticing the small blonde and his tall companion missing. "They have karate practice." Kaoru spoke.

The bell rang, meaning that lunch has ended. I then proceeded to my other classes with slow progress; then it is finally the end of school.

I then proceeded to the clubroom, passing by a group of girls. The whispered again, using the same words I've been hearing lately. I don't normally care what other brats at this school say, but what these girls were saying pulled a string in my heart. Could it link to something before my amnesia? I was suddenly anxious around them.

I ignored them, staring straight ahead as they looked at me disgusted.

Finally arriving in the clubroom with minutes to spare, I was greeted by a bunch of half-naked hosts, minus Haruhi.

"What the fuck…" My left eye twitched as they explained how we were cosplaying as Hawaiian theme. The twins prepared me an outfit, apparently. "C'mon, we don't have much time!" The twins groaned.

~~  
>3rd person POV:<p>

Samantha looked at the twins while they had amused faces. "Well, this is your outfit, now dress up!" They pushed the amber eyed girl in a dressing room with her outfit in her hands. "Stupid twins" She murmured under her breath.

"Well, are you done? The guests will be here any minute!" Tamaki called from behind the yellow curtain. Samantha gave herself one last uncertain look at the mirror before reluctantly opening the curtains.

"Wow, Samantha looks pretty, right Takashi?" Honey smiled at his cousin, who nodded. "We have a problem." Tamaki spoke with a serious face. "What's wrong?" The twins asked. Everyone minus Kyoya, who was outside, looked at Tamaki.

Sammy wore a strapless black bikini top with a skirt made out of green straw leaves. I had an orange hibiscus flower pinned in my hair, pulling my bangs out of my face. My right ankle had a small bracelet with little orange flowers. Samantha was a hula girl.

"You're outfit is just too revealing!" Tamaki blushed.

Samantha just gave him a look. "Well, tell that to the perverts over there who gave the outfit to me." I glared at the twin. "What? You look great!"

"You need help covering up your scar?" Haruhi asked. She wore what the other guys are wearing, but with a white tank top. The rest of the boys wore black shorts under their green straw leave skirts with fake tattoos on their arms and chest. They also wore leis of different colours.

"Y-Yeah" The scar was the most noticeable out of the rest on Samantha's body. The hosts were reluctant and stayed to watch Haruhi cover the parts of the scar that was seen. She had to use two bottles of concealer just to cover what was on my stomach. She was surprised though, it matched her skin tone almost perfectly. Everyone watched as Samantha sat. How in the world did this girl get so much scars?

"Ok, now for your chest and collarbone." Samantha had to look up for Haruhi to cover the rest of the long scar. "Where is that from anyway?" Tamaki asked quietly. "Accident" Samantha lied. Truth is: She doesn't know either.

"5 more minutes" Kyoya walked in. He was taken aback at what Samantha was wearing. He quickly concealed his feelings and watched Samantha look at the mirror. "Wow! You can barely notice it!" Honey cheered, making Samantha grin.

"Great, let's position ourselves now men and Haruhi and Samantha!" Tamaki then instructed us where to sit before costumers started to arrive.

~~30 minutes later~~

Everyone was hosting now. Samantha sat down by the window and watched everyone interact.

"Samantha, right?" Esther and Konoko walked up to Samantha. "What a revealing outfit you're wearing" Esther pointed out. Konoko opened a water bottle, a smirk on her face. "Then again, it's perfect for a slut like you." She snickered; Esther grinned. The twins watched nearby.

Samantha hand her hand out, ready to ask what they wanted. Samantha didn't even have a chance to speak when suddenly Esther fell to the floor. Esther had fake tears forming as she yelped in "pain". Konoko gave me a smirk before replacing her face to a concern one, crouching to her friend's side.

Samantha still had her hand up, unsure what had happened. "Esther!" Konoko cried out. The hosts all gathered around us. "What happened here?" Kyoya asked. Esther has fake tears as she grasped one hand on Konoko and another hand pointing at Samantha.

"She slapped me! I was simply asking if we could sit with her when she attacked! Get that girl out of here before she starts to attack again!" Konoko nodded, glaring at me. Sammy dropped my hand. "I-I didn't slap her!" Samantha was shocked. The hosts gave me a look. "I don't think Samantha is the type to lash out all of the sudden." Honey spoke seriously. The two girls are starting to doubt their plan.

"W-What do you mean!? She attacked me out of nowhere honey-Senpai!" Esther had tears streaking down her face. Tamaki knelt, cupping the girl's face. "I'm very disappointed in you two." He sighs dramatically, adding tension. Samantha just twitches.

"Why? It's the truth!" Esther argued. "Quit lying, we saw everything." The twins spoke. Esther and Konoko exchanged looks. "You girls are no longer able to come to the host club. You are banned." Kyoya spoke. The two girls gasped.

"Y-You can't do that! We've paid for the rest for the year!" Konoko yelled. Kyoya looked at her with an evil aurora around him. "then I shall give your refunds then." He had an evil smirk. The girls were mad and stomped out the clubroom with red faces.

"Man those two bugs the hell out of me." Samantha recollected herself, yet the word echoed in her head. "We lost two costumers, so that will be added to your debt, Samantha." Kyoya wrote in his notebook. Samantha gritted her teeth. "Why the hell is it my fault!? They started it!" The two starts bickering before Kyoya returns to his guests, and so did the others.

_Slut. Whore. Hoe. _

Those words haunted Samantha's thoughts throughout club hours. Finally, the girls left.

Samantha stretched her arms above her head. "Ugh, too much is happening…" She complained to herself. She was overwhelmed by everything that has happened so far ever since she broke that fucking tea set.

Samantha was still mad at Kyoya, and she needs answers.

"This makeup is so sticky." Samantha stuck her tongue out as she wiped the makeup off her stomach and chest with a wet rag.

She left her clothes in her bag by the window near the door. After Samantha got the concealer off, she then walked out the bathroom to the main room. The hosts were all dressed up and was lounging and cleaning up.

Kyoya seemed slightly surprised when he saw the scar on the girl's stomach and chest. It was long and deep. "Has anyone seen my clothes?" Samantha asked out loud. "Weren't they in the dressing room?" One of the twins called. "No, I'm sure they were in here." Sammy rummaged through her school bag frantically.

"Oh god, that's my only uniform! I can't afford to lose them!" She cried. Haruhi started to help Sammy look for her uniform and other clothes. "Here it is!" Sammy cheered when she found them… in the dressing room.

Sammy POV:

"We told you." The twins pointed out. I stuck my tongue out. "Whatever. I'm gonna change in the back." I was about to enter a dressing room when she looked at the hosts.

"I need a ride; can any of you bring me home?" Everyone shook their heads except- Kyoya. "I can give you a ride." He answered. "A-Alright, I'm going to change. Bye everyone." After changing, I walked out to see Kyoya sitting alone.

"Everyone left already?" I asked. He nodded. We walked out the clubroom and out the familiar hallways. The silence was agonizing as we walked quietly next to each other down the corridor.

"Why did you almost kissed me?" I asked Kyoya. He stiffened slightly before composing himself.

"I needed to confirm something is all." He responded casually. I gritted my teeth. "You needed to confirm what?" I asked. He looked down at me and smirked devilishly. "Honestly, I wanted more than a peck on the cheek, but decided not to kiss you." Was all he said.

"You're complicating, Ootori." I groaned. His lips were in a straight line. "Same goes to you." He retorted. I glanced up at him.

We were in Kyoya's limo. Rain was pouring hard. As we arrived at my apartment, Kyoya went down to escort me to my door. Kyoya held an umbrella for us; we walked up the stairs, my keys in my hand. "Thanks for the ride." I smiled. He nods. I opened the door to find complete darkness.

I froze momentarily, my shoulders tensed up.

Kyoya POV:

I felt the small girl tense up beside me. "Here." I walked in and turned the lights on for her. She smiled and walked in. "Do you want some tea?" She asked.

I looked out the window. It's raining pretty hard. A couple of thunder and lightning emitted in the dark sky.

"Haruhi!" Samantha yelled, running out the door. I sprinted for her. She ran down the stairs, nearly slipping. The rain poured harder. I stood outside as I saw Samantha comfort the commoner. Samantha then left when Haruhi fell asleep.

"Stupid, you're all wet now." I pointed out. Samantha rolled her eyes as we went to her apartment.

"I'm gonna change, I'll be right back." She left the room. There must be a storm, because it was raining very hard. I took out my iPhone: Yup, it's a storm.

"Kyoya, you don't mind green tea, do you?" Samantha asks. Her hair was quite damp as she wipes it with a towel.

"Why must you always wear profound outfits?" I asked her, clearing my throat. Samantha had a crop top shirt and black leggings. "I'm in my own house, so I can wear what I want." She argued.

"Fair enough" I responded. She sat on the couch, feet on the coffee table. "I actually don't know you guys much." She spoke, looking at her hands on her lap. I raised a brow. "What do want to know?" She looked at me.

"Well I don't know much about you guys in general, like birthdays." She stretched, placing her hands on her back. "Tamaki's is April 8, Hikaru and Kaoru are June 9, Haruhi's is February 4, Mori's is May 5, Honey's is February 29 (oh the irony), and mine is November 22." Samantha nods.

"Your birthday is coming up, since its October." I nodded. "I don't really celebrate my birthday, at least I don't plan to, but Tamaki always throws a party."

My mouth was dry, so I took a sip of the warm tea. Samantha repositioned herself so her whole body was lying on the couch. She glanced at me. Thunder erupted, and soon the power went out.

"Fuck!" Samantha screamed. I could hear her hyperventilating. "It's ok, I'm here." The words just tumbled out of my mouth. I managed to find her in the dark, grabbing her. "K-Kyoya, your hand is in the wrong place!" She squeaks. I blushed. "Sorry."

Samantha held onto my blazer as we sat in the dark living room. We were sitting together on the couch, Samantha was shaking uncontrollably. "F-Fucking storm…" She whispered. I checked the time on my phone. It's 11:34 PM.

"Calm down already." I groaned. She tightened her grip on my jacket. "S-Shut up, f-four eyes!" she retorted.

A few minutes later, the power was back on. "Fuck yes!" Samantha jumped. "Ow! I cut my foot!" She examined the cut on her foot, which left bloody footprints. "Clean it up before it gets infected." She stuck her tongue out at me.

I cleaned up the mess she made. Then I noticed something odd. "You have no pictures." She looked at me. "We didn't bother to bring any when we moved here." She shrugged. Samantha wrapped her foot with gauze. Apparently, they have a cabinet full of medical tools and things, even surgical tools.

"So, the rain stopped." Samantha looked out the window. I frowned. I wanted to stay longer…

"I should get going then." I spoke. She nods, humming. "Goodnight, and thanks for letting me stay here." I smiled. She looked up at me and smiled. "No problem."

I then left.

~~The next day~~

Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru walked in the clubroom. Hikaru had an unconscious Samantha on his back, Kaoru and Haruhi had her things. "She fell asleep." Hikaru spoke, setting her down on the couch. I sighed. "You're right Kyoya, she is pretty light..."

"Samantha, wake up." I shook her. She moved. "Kaoru that's my ice cream… no don't give it to Kyoya, he'll eat it!" She mumbled. I took out my pen, which was cold. I pressed it on Samantha's face. The coldness should wake her-

"FUCK THAT'S COLD!" She screamed, falling of the couch. I growled. "You didn't sleep last night after I left, did you?" She glared at me. "None of your fucking business four eyes!" I gritted my teeth. "Geez Samantha, be reasonable! No sleep is bad for you."

"Says the guy who stays up until 4 in the morning." Tamaki whispered; I gave him a glare that sent him to his corner. "Hypocrite" Samantha mumbled.

"Brat" I smirked.

"Samantha, Kyoya is right. Please get some sleep tonight, ok?" Haruhi smiled. Samantha gave a look of defeat. "Yeah, sorry."

The doors opened. "Sorry, but we are not open yet-"

"Sammy…" Castiel was by the door. Samantha ran to him. "What happened!?" She asks. He whispered in her ear, her eyes grew wide. "I have to go guys." And just like that, Samantha and her brother ran out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Sammy POV:

My mind was racing. Sam found something of my past! Castiel and I sprinted to the apartment, although my leg was still painful, I kept running.

I nearly knocked the door down, barging in as Sam and Dean looked at me. "Here" Sam turned the computer screen. I looked at it, reading each and every detail. It was a missing report.

"That's me!" I pointed at the picture of myself. I had longer hair and looked younger too. "It says that you were 12 when you went missing." Dean watched me. "I'm 15 now… it's been 3 years." I was nearly tearing up. "Who filed the report?" Was it my parents? My heart raced.

"A foster family…" Sam spoke quietly. That's when the tears came. "W-What?" Anger boiled inside of me, my hands clenched. "You mean to say that I was in a foster family before I lost my memories? I have no parents?" The tears keep coming, unable to stop.

I was alone even before my amnesia…

"Wait, that doesn't mean that your parents aren't alive!" Dean reassured me. I cried harder. "Either way, they wouldn't want to see me if they didn't want me in the first place!" I sobbed. "Sammy, we'll help you remember what happened. I promised you, remember?" I nodded, still in tears. He looked at me with caring eyes. All of them did.

I grabbed my bag, ready to go back to school. "You don't have to go-" I cut Castiel off. "I need to. I need to get out of here, it's too much." He nodded understandingly. Dean offered a ride, which I took.

We were in the office now, Dean explaining why I was late. "So you had an emergency family problem?" The lady asked. Dean nods. I was staring at the ground. "You poor things. I'm sorry for your loss." She spoke with honest pity. "You are a strong girl for coming here even after your grandfather died." She smiled.

"Grandfather would have wanted me to have the best education." I lied, yet the tears started to form again. "Its 4th period now, but you can stay here until lunch, ok?" I nod. Dean gave me a half hug before walking off.

I sat in the office until a familiar face appeared. "Samantha?" Haruhi looked at me. Her eyes were of concern and worry. She was handed papers. "Here you go, Fujioka-San." Haruhi thanked the lady and came up to me.

"What happened? We were worried when you ran out this morning." I sighed. Not right now. "I-I understand if you don't want to tell." Haruhi was always one to respect me. I gave her a small smile before walking out the office. A few minutes later, the bell rang. 10 more minutes until lunch. **(A/N: in my school, we have 10 minutes until the second bell b/c of people in PE who have to dress up.**)

Soon the 10 minutes passed and it was lunch. I walked to the clubroom slowly. I will never know who I am. I was a nobody even before my memories were wiped out. I ran out of tears; I wasn't used to crying, so I don't tear up often.

Walking in the clubroom, I noticed the hosts looking my way. I sat at a couch in the far back, lying down and wallowing in my thoughts.

I closed my eyes since they were dry. I imagined a happy made up memory of me with my parents at the beach, laughing and smiling. I want that… "Is she asleep?" Honey asked quietly. The hosts were gathered around me. "I'm not asleep." I mumbled, burying my face in the cushion.

"You can tell us what's wrong, you know." Tamaki spoke. I looked at him; he was calm, something I wasn't used to seeing. "I prefer not to tell." I answered. He sighs. "Is it family problems? Problems with your brothers?" Kyoya guessed.

"Family problems." I murmured. "It's ok, we all have family problems." Honey said with a sad smile. "My brother hates me because I like to eat cake and own stuff animals." He was tearing up. I gave him a hug, which surprised him. He hugged me back. "Eeehhh." I hissed, breaking the hug. People touching aren't my thing if you don't already know.

"My mom died when I was little, so I also have problems." Haruhi smiled. I looked at her. "S-Sorry" She laughed. "Its fine, it was long ago." She chuckled. "Although, I wish she was still here though…" Tamaki gave her a hug. "It's ok, Daddy's here!" Haruhi looked ticked off. I stared at her with sad eyes.

"Thanks" I smiled. Haruhi looked at me. "Thanks for accepting me." Tamaki sparkled. "Aw my daughter isn't scary! So cute!" He jumped to hug me; I threw a pillow at him. "Don't touch me, pervert." The twins snickered. "Mama! Sammy is using foul language!" Kyoya glared. "So?" Tamaki wailed, growing mushrooms in a corner.

The doors opened. A girl walked in. She, of course, wore the school uniform. Her hair was light brown and had a pink bow pinned on it, her honey eyes looked around. "Renge!? I thought you moved to France?" The twins asked; looking at the girl pissed off. "Nope, Daddy said that he wanted me to finish school here." She smiled. The twins glared. "Or maybe he was tired of her." They snickered; the girl didn't notice.

"Who's this?" Renge held a smile as she looked at me. "My name's Samantha-" She stood next to Haruhi, gripping her arm. "Hi, well, Haruhi is mine, ok?" She still held that creepy smile. I looked at Kyoya. "She doesn't know-" The twins covered my mouth. I bit one of their hands. "Ow!" One of them teared up.

"Then don't fucking touch me!" I growled. The twins leaned in to whisper in my ear. "She doesn't know that Haruhi's a girl; she's not good with secrets." I nod understandingly.

"What are you three whispering about?" Renge asked, her brows furrowed. "Scary otaku!" The twins yelp. I rolled my eyes. This girl isn't even scary, if it were me. She was taller than me by a couple inches. "Well Renge, Samantha is here for a debt." Kyoya spoke. Renge gave him a sympathetic look. "Please don't wallow in your tears, I know that I used to love you, but now I love Haruhi." Renge gave Haruhi's arm a tight squeeze.

I snickered at the pissed off Kyoya. "What do you mean?" I asked Renge. She smiled. "I was Kyoya's fiancé but I realized that Haruhi was for me!~" She sings. I sweat dropped. "Aww, poor Kyoya." I teased. He glared. For some odd reason, I find her very intimidating because she said she was Kyoya's fiancée.

"Maybe you two should go out! You have my permission!" Renge cheered. I paled. "No thanks, I can't live with a man who would blackmail you every time you did something." Kyoya looked at me. "Like you're any better. You're cold and rude." I stared. "Says the guy who only does what benefits him!"

"They argue like a couple!" Kyoya and I looked at Renge. "No" We said at the same time.

The bell rang, scaring me. "Fuck!" Kyoya rolled his eyes. "It's just the bell, dumbass." I glared daggers at him while he smirks. Oh no, not that smirk.

We all walked together, dropping off fellow members to their class. Mori and Honey waved goodbye as they entered their classroom. We then dropped off Kyoya and Tamaki in their classroom.

"I have PE now." I spoke, going the opposite direction the others are going. "Oh, that's right, we have PE. today." One of the twins remembered. "Bye guys." The twin and I walked to our classroom for PE. I kept trying to look at the twin's left hand, glancing at it to see if he has a cut or not. "Why do you keep looking at my hand?" He looked at me awkwardly. "I was wondering which one you were." I whispered.

"Kaoru." He smiled. We continued to class, where our teacher was taking roll. We waited until he was done before proceeding to the locker room. Kaoru still walked next to me, which he normally doesn't. Normally he would run off to some group of people I don't know.

"Do you like Kyoya?" I groaned. "No! What is with you people persisting that I like that asshole?" He grins. "Because you do." He states. I gave him a glare. "Whatever…" I walked in the locker room. I would change in the bathroom stalls, but it was oddly closed for repair maintenance. Fuck.

I opened my locker, placing my clothes on the bench in my aisle. I looked around to see other girls talking, not noticing me. I pulled my shirt off, placing it in my locker. I made another glance; some girls looked at my scars. I shrugged showing that I didn't care, but deep down I'm screaming 'Don't look at me!'

The whispers began. Fucking whispers.

I proceeded to change, and once I was done, I closed my locker with a rather loud bang, making the girls flinch at the unintentional action. I tied my hair up while walking out the doors to the track field. It's been a few weeks I've ran since I had the broken leg. I'm not fast, and I absolutely hate running.

One again, Kaoru walks next to me. "I heard that the girls in the locker room saw your scar." I nod. "It's uncomfortable, yet how can I hide it? I might as well not try." He hums. We then had to do many cardio things, which made me instantly tired. Soon after PE, I was pooped out. I still had the thought of my parents in my head.

After changing again, I walked to the classroom myself. I change fast, so I was first out the door. I passed by Haruhi and Hikaru's class, which was biology. I then walked in my classroom. My teacher sat in his desk, grading some papers. He looked up at me when I arrived.

"Samantha, you're early." His voice sounded like he smokes 3 packs of cigarettes a day. He was quite large, having a pot belly. How did this guy get a job at a school like Ouran? He then went back to grading papers. I sat in my desk, watching out the window as other students started coming in the classroom. Again, whispers are heard.

"I went to the host club yesterday, I didn't see a scar." One girl gossips to each other. "It's so hideous, how in the world did she get it?" Another girl shrugs. "She seems like the type who would join a gang, maybe she got into a fight!" A guy came up to the girls. "Who was in a fight?" The girls then started giggling uncontrollably, making me want to kill them all.

I rolled my eyes when the girls started to flirt; at least they dropped the subject. I waited until the bell rang, holding my bag casually. My mind was filled with questions that are dying to be answered. Who are my parents? Why did they leave me? What happened to me 3 years ago? How did I end up the way I am now? These questions were pissing me off. I mugged everyone as I strolled past them to my last class. Fucking history.

Don't get me wrong, I like history; I just don't like it when I don't know my own history.

I sat down at my desk, once again wondering just what the fuck is happening to my life. Then, a question I thought I'd never ask myself appeared from all the others.

Do I like Kyoya?

Many people seem to think we would make a nice couple, but I really don't see how someone who has such power would like someone like me. I don't even know what I want for dinner and Kyoya probably already knows what dinner he wants 5 years from now. I do have to admit though; he does have the looks that could make me act like one of his fangirls.

But thank god I'm not like them.

Kyoya is really attractive, with his onyx eyes and his devilish smirk. I melt every time I see him grin, and yet I fucking hate his face. Even if he's tall, he probably can't see me because of how big his fucking ego is. I wonder how the hosts can deal with someone like him; blackmailing people and only associating with them if it benefits him. Such a dick, that guy.

I managed to sleep through the whole class since I had a headache from all that thinking. Man, not only am I physically out of shape, but mentally too.

"Samantha, let's go." Haruhi spoke; she was by my desk with both twins. They looked at me oddly. I yawned, taking my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. "So, another boring session at the host club." I spoke to no one in particular. I walked ahead of them, my ponytail swayed from side to side.

Kyoya POV:

Tamaki, Honey, Mori, and I were sitting in the clubroom waiting for the others. There was no hosting today since Tamaki insisted we talk about what we should do for Halloween. I was on my laptop typing mindlessly as Tamaki lounged around lazily. Honey and Mori were sitting at a table, Honey eating cake as usual. His tall companion watches over him protectively.

The door opened, the 4 first years strolled in. Samantha seemed different, and the rest of the hosts seem to think so too.

I'm bound to break this girl's walls, even if it means losing her trust.

"What are you guys going to dress up for Halloween?" Honey asks, sitting down on a couch next to Tamaki. Tamaki looked at Honey. "THAT IS RIGHT! WE SHALL THROW A HALLOWEEN PARTY-" Samantha threw a pillow at the blonde. He fell backwards, making the twins laugh hard. "No party." Samantha murmured. "Well, how about vampires?" One of the twins suggested. Samantha shook her head. "Nah it seems so cliché."

"What about angels and devils?" Haruhi proposed. Samantha's eyes lit up. "Yes! Can we do that?" We were all pretty astonished when Samantha jumped excitedly up and down. I don't think I've ever seen her happy. He noticed her change in mood.

"We can do that, if you like." Tamaki spoke with a smile. Samantha gave Tamaki a grin.

"Alright. Haruhi, Mori, Honey, and I are the angels while Kyoya, Samantha, Hikaru and Kaoru are the devils." The twins gave the blonde a blank stare. I also glared at him. "Why are we the devils?" The twins asked, a scary expression was on their faces. Tamaki paled. "I think it suits you guys quite well, you guys are the little devil type." The twins looked at Samantha before sighing.

"Great! I'll be the angel prince, my Haruhi would be the princess!" Haruhi sighed. "No Senpai." Tamaki cried, begging Haruhi to be his 'princess'. The two were ignored.

"Kyoya should be the devil king." The twins snickered. I glared at them. "Yeah, and Samantha should be the devil queen." Samantha gave them an icy stare. The twins gulped.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, you know." Tamaki added. "No one's talking to you!" Samantha and I barked.

"No way are you making match with Samantha."

~~Skip to Halloween (October 31)~~

Sammy POV:

I was forced into the dressing room by the twins, who had grins the whole time. "I'll fucking go in already!" I stumbled in the dressing room, seeing a black bag hanged near the mirror. I unzipped the bag and found a red dress. I pulled it out to examine the costume.

It was a bright red dress with black laces and was actually quite nice. I put it on, noticing that the chest area was rather blank. I realized that there was a small bag on the floor. I opened it and found a pretty black corset with red laces and ribbons. I placed the corset on the dress, making it look better. (**A/N: I apologize for the crappy description :/**) The dress was not as short, and yet it still made me uncomfortable.

I wore black tights and red ballet shoes with red ribbons around the ankles and up the calves. I look like a fucking stripper. I placed on the horns and tail. Wow, the twins sure love dressing me up. I looked at myself in the mirror; those hurtful words came back at me like a knife in my heart.

I walked out. The twins wore matching red stripe suits with black ties, horns, and a tail. Kyoya looked hot in a black button up with a red vest. He wore black pants and had on a red cape and no glasses; (**A/N: again, I apologize for the crappy description… I really suck at details :/**) our outfits seemed to be matching too. The twins gave me a thumbs up while Kyoya scoffed. "I said for you guys not to match my costume with Samantha." I groaned. "Shut up, it's not like I want to match with you either." I noticed that Kyoya was wearing contacts, and so did the twins. It was an orange/red colour and it was bright and stood out.

"Why didn't I get contacts?" I pouted. Kyoya rolled his eyes. "You already have amber coloured eyes, so it's practically the same colour as our contacts." He stated matter-of-factly. I looked at the mirror with the twins. It's true; my eyes are a lot like their contacts.

"Oh, that reminds me." One of the twins rummaged through a bag. He pulled out what looked like lipstick. "Ugh, do I have to?" The twins nod. I sighed, taking the lipstick from the twin and applying it on. "You look different." The twins spoke, looking at me. "You look the same."

The twins did not like that pun.

"Let's go, the others are waiting outside. The costumes that the others had on were pretty cool too. Tamaki was wearing a white suit with gold details and a pair of wings. Haruhi was cosplaying as a girl (Oh the irony) with a long wig, wearing a white lace dress that was to her ankles, a pretty gold halo, and also wore a pair of wings with small gold sprinkles along the feathers. Mori looked more like a knight with a white suit and no wings. Honey was the cutest, wearing a white suit with pink details. He held a small bow and had cute little wings.

"Wow Samantha, you look nice." Haruhi complimented. "I feel like a prostitute." Tamaki paled. "Too explicit!" He blushed. I ignored the blonde and gave Haruhi a one over. "Do I look bad?" She asked. I shook my head. "You look adorable." Tamaki blushed harder. "My daughters are getting along!" He cooed. I glared at him. "I'm supposed to be cupid!" Honey bounced. "You look great too, Honey." I adulated. He grinned and walked away, announcing that he'll be eating angel food cake.

"The girls should be here soon, we should prepare." We then greeted the girls as they all came in.

They all wore different costumes and were way more skimpy than mine. The hosts were hosting the girls while I served angel food cake and devil velvet cake. Very clever, Tamaki *Heavy sarcasm*. Things were going ok until the girls insisted that I should stay with Kyoya, since we were the King and Queen. Fuck me.

"I hate to admit, but you and Kyoya look absolutely adorable!" One girl dressed as a Greek goddess squealed. I sweat dropped as the girls swooned.

Kyoya then placed a finger under my chin, making me tilt my head towards his face. I glared. "What the fuck are you doing?!" I whispered through gritted teeth. He rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and follow my lead." He whispers back.

Kyoya cupped my face with his other hand, his face leans forward. "Oh my dear Queen, why are you flustered?" I groaned inwardly. I was going to regret this soon.

"My King, I'm afraid that all these lovely ladies will take you away from me." I placed a hand on his chest. Was his heart beating fast?

"Don't fret. As much as these women catch my eyes, my cold heart is for you only." We were practically inches apart the girls squeal in delight. These girls are fucking perverts! "Oh lord." Kyoya's heart was faster. My heart was also fast, my face red. His red eyes looked at me; his eyelashes are really long. My heart skipped a beat.

"Eeep!" The girls blush. Kyoya and I moved apart. That was awkward as fuck. "My my, truly wonderful Samantha." The twins clapped. I mugged them. "Shut up, losers!" Luckily for Kyoya and me, Tamaki and Haruhi started acting, attracting all the girls' attention. As the two acted, I decided to go to the kitchen to calm my racing heart.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" I whispered to myself. Do I like Kyoya? That fucking question keeps bugging me, begging to know. My heart was fast; my face was as red as my dress. I splashed cool water on my face. I sighed, leaning over the counter.

"This fucking corset is killing me." I choked out, untying it. When I took it off, I set the corset aside and sat down on the floor. Do I like Kyoya? I hate his face and yet I want to wake up to it every morning. The mere thoughts of even being touched by the bastard is enough to make me scream, and yet-

I crave for his touch.

I pulled my hair in frustration, screaming inwardly. "Why can't I just think right!?" I whispered. The door opened, there stood a frustrated Kyoya. I hid behind the cupboards, watching him pace around endlessly. The door opened again, stepping in a worried Tamaki. "What's wrong, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, looking at his best friend with concern. Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. He closed his eyes, looking as if he were thinking. He really was handsome.

"It's Samantha." He spoke up. I froze, looking at the two 2nd years.

"What about her?" Tamaki gave Kyoya a small smile, which Kyoya didn't notice. "She's driving me crazy! I don't understand how a girl like her could make such an impact. Every time I see here, my heart flutters. Whenever she's sad, I want to comfort her. How can I like such a person?" I watched the two in silence, my breath hitched in my throat.

"Kyoya, you like her-" Tamaki was cut off. "I can't get it through my head." Kyoya sighs. Tamaki gave his friend a questionable look.

"Tamaki, I don't know what to do. What happens if I do date her? What will my father think? He won't allow me to marry someone like her because of our social status. She's not meant to be with someone like me. That's not how it works." I stared at Kyoya wide eyed, my heart suddenly felt like it shattered into a million pieces. I glanced at Kyoya, who walked out the door. Tamaki followed.

I stood up from my hiding spot.

"Why does my heart hurt?" I whispered to myself. I put the corset back on, walking out the kitchen door. I sat on a couch, not minding all the girls and hosts. Just thinking.

One of the twins decided to join me. He placed his left hand up, showing a cut. Hikaru.

"What's wrong now?" He asked playfully. Now's not the time. "I'm not in the mood." I mumbled. Hikaru gave me a sympathetic look. "What's eating you so much?" Hikaru pressed on. I sighed in defeat, knowing all too well that he won't shut up until I tell him.

"I'm on my period." I lied. That shut him up. "O-Oh, well I wish I could stay, but Kaoru is calling me." Hikaru ran off. I laughed a bit; my heart still hurts. "I wish I had a mom to talk to." I whispered sadly.

My phone rang in my pocket. I pulled the cell out and answered with a small Hello. "Sammy, meet us outside, we have a surprise." Dean hung up. Are they here?

"I'll be right back." I told Haruhi. "Where are you going?" She asked. "Dean wants me to meet him outside. Apparently he has a surprise for me." She nods. "I'll tell Kyoya, come back soon ok?" I nod, walking out the door.

I didn't realize that it was dark until I was alone in the hallway. I stood there momentarily until my instincts told me to run. I felt a presence just over my shoulder before sprinting faster that Usain Bolt.

Reaching the front gates, I panted. I need to exercise more, I remind myself. I slowed my pace, reaching the impala. Dean walked out, followed by Sam and Castiel and-

Jo and Bobby!

"Jo! Bobby!" I ran up to them smiling. Jo gave me a smirk. "Nice outfit." I blushed. "Shut up! It's for Halloween." I mumbled. Bobby ruffled my hair playfully. "I hope you weren't giving Dean and 'em a hard time." I gave him a wary smile. "Haha, definitely not, that's for sure." Jo blinked before stepping back in the car. "What are you-" She threw a bag at me. "Ow!" I whined. I looked at the bag. "What is it?" She grins at me. "Open it!" She squeals. I opened it to find a lot of clothes. "I picked them out just for you! I love dressing you up, you're so tiny and adorable like a doll!" She blushes. God that's obnoxious.

"Whatever. Thanks Jo." I smiled. "Why are you guys here?" I asked Jo and Bobby. "Because Dean realized that he can't do everything himself and actually asked us to help him." Jo nudged Dean playfully, Sam snickered. "No, you were simply bored and decided to come here." Dean spoke. "Whatever floats your boat." Bobby whistled.

I looked at the time. "The club's gonna end pretty soon, so I'm going back in. I'll be out soon, ok?" They waved me off. Castiel followed me. "What are you doing?" I asked him. His blue eyes looked down at me. "I know how much you hate the dark, so I came with you." We walked together until a question popped up.

"Where are your wings?" He gave me a confused look. "Angels have wings right?" He nods. "Then where's yours?" He sighs. "I could show you my full self if you are willing to die." That shut me up. "We are here." Castiel speaks. I turn to say thanks, but he disappeared.

I opened the doors, seeing that most girls have already left. "Hey Samantha, did you leave this here?" One of the twins held up the same corset I was wearing. How odd.

"I'm wearing it now." I spoke, looking down to see the corset wrapped around my torso and waist. "Why is there two?" The twins pondered. I shrugged. "I'm dressing up, this corset is chocking me." I stepped in the dressing room, taking the corset off. I proceeded to change before being interrupted.

"Samantha, you need-" Haruhi walked in. She looked at me briefly before turning her head. "Why are you looking away? We're both girls." She shook her head. "I just can't stand the look of that scar." She spoke. I looked down at my stomach. Was the sight really making people uneasy?

"It's fine, Haruhi. Oh! I want you to meet someone later on ok?" She looks at me. "Ok." She walks back out. I didn't bother changing back to my uniform, so I just wore a white shirt and jeans that I packed. I walked out, seeing all the hosts have also changed.

I put my hair up in a ponytail, using a scrunchie (don't judge, I like scrunches).

"I'm going, see you guys tomorrow." I waved goodbye, walking along with Haruhi. "I can also give you a ride home, if you want." I offered. She smiled. "Thanks."

I introduced Haruhi to Bobby and Jo, and soon we drove home to the apartments.


	12. Chapter 12

Haruhi POV:

"Wanna come over?" Samantha asks as we arrived at the apartments. Father isn't coming home until morning, and being home alone is a bore. I nodded, following her as we walked up the stairs. Jo and Bobby don't really speak Japanese, so Samantha has to translate to them when they don't understand me sometimes. The way Samantha act around these people are so different then at school.

"Haruhi's an honor student who was mistaken as a guy in the host club, and since she broke a vase she has to pay back by working there." Jo looked at me shocked. "So they're basically blackmailing you?" I understood her and nodded sadly.

"Sadly, yes. But after hanging out with them, I've gotten used to them." I smiled. She nods. We presumed to Samantha's apartment, where we sat in the living room while Jo and Samantha made food. I offered help, but they persist on me sitting down.

"You're a guest, it would be wrong if we made you work." Jo explains. I nod at her, understanding. "Well, just call me if you need help." Samantha groaned. "Haruhi, you're too nice, just sit down." I chuckled at her and did as she said. I watched the four men as they engaged in a deep conversation I didn't bother to listen to and looked around the house.

I never noticed how empty it looked, like it was owned by one person. It was not the cleanest, but it was presentable. What I did notice was the rather large cabinet against a plain wall, and the salt lined up on each window sill.

Another small cabinet was next to the large closet, with a glass door that showed the contents inside. The items inside includes a handful of rosaries, several glass bottles filled with clear liquid and some rosaries, more salt, and old looking books stacked upon each other. Other unknown things were in the cabinet, which I didn't even bother knowing what it was.

"Haruhi, do you like bell peppers?" Samantha asks loudly. "I'm fine with them." I responded. The four men jumped when they heard me speak; probably just noticed that I was there. "So, you're a friend of Samantha." Bobby spoke, his Japanese was er- ok.

"Yes." I didn't really know what to say. "How is Samantha at school?" Sam asks. I had to think of the right thing to say before smiling. "She's doing fine. Unfortunately, she's not one to appreciate others' company, so she's pretty quiet." Dean laughs. "You should see her when she's pissed off." I smiled wearily. The hosts have seen that side of her many times. "She has very colorful vocabulary." I chuckled. They laughed. "She's a smartass, that's what she is." Dean laughs.

"I heard that you fucking dickhead." Samantha yells from the kitchen. "Language, Samantha." Castiel warns. She just laughs. We watched TV while eating the food that Jo and Samantha made before a loud knock was heard at the door.

Samantha stood up, unlocking the door. There stood the host club.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki ran to hug me. I was in shock as he gave me a big squeeze. Samantha looked so pissed, a vein in her forehead appeared. She placed her hands on her hips like a mother would when her children did something bad. "What the hell are you doing here!?" She asks.

The twins cowered, and so did Tamaki and Honey. Samantha continued to stare at them, sending icy daggers. "W-We were looking for Haruhi and came here to ask where she is." I blinked. Damn, can't get any privacy. "Why did you not answer your phone?" Tamaki demands. Something about the way he looked at me made me want to apologize.

But this is just Tamaki.

"I was here the whole time, and I left my phone at home." Tamaki deflates. "We thought something bad happened to you!" Honey cried, clutching to my waist like a small koala bear. Samantha and Kyoya exchanged looks before Samantha closes her eyes. "Dean, Sam, is it fine if they stay? I mean it looks like they aren't going anywhere." Tamaki and the twins lit up. "Really!? You are the best, Samantha!" Samantha dodged the clumsy blonde's hug. "Yeah no touching." Her lips were in a straight line.

"Oh! I smell food!" Hikaru spoke, raising his left hand oddly. Samantha looked at his hand before smiling. "Do we have leftovers, Jo?" Samantha asked the blonde girl, who nods. "We have plenty-" Tamaki swoops down and took her hand, which made me oddly jealous.

"Why whom might this princess be?" Dean looked at Tamaki ticked off.

"Alright, no touching." Dean moved Jo closer to him, making Tamaki smile. "I see. Well, I'm Tamaki Suoh." Jo looked up at him. "Joanne, but call me Jo."

"Here, some food." Samantha came back with plenty of bowls full of the food they made. The hosts seemed to be enjoying it while Bobby eyed them curiously. "Are these guys part of that club you two are in?" Samantha and I nod. He grins.

"So which one's your favourite Sammy?" Samantha nearly choked on her food. "W-What?! I don't think of any of them like that!" She blushes, Bobby laughs. "That's good, because I won't allow it either way." Samantha sighs. "So are you her father?" Honey asked. Bobby looked at Sam and Dean before grinning. "Something like that." I wonder what he means by that.

Samantha went to the bathroom. We talked to one another, finding each other's' company comforting. Kyoya proceeded to talk to Sam, who went to Harvard for law school; must be quite smart. Dean told the twins and Tamaki his many ways of winning girls over, which included the details after getting the girl. Tamaki blushed while the twins looked at Dean like he was a god. Honey spoke to Bobby and Jo happily about cake, and Mori sat quietly in Castiel's calm presence, who smiled at the whole scenery.

"Samantha's been gone for a while, I'll go check on her." I spoke, leaving the living room. I found the bathroom easily since this apartment looks very similar to mine. I knocked on the door, hearing a muffled voice. "O-One moment." Samantha spoke. I waited until the door unlocks, Samantha standing. I looked behind her and saw all the medical tools and first aid it on the floor, all its contents were on the tile floor.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Samantha waves her hands at me frantically. I looked at her worried. "No it's fine, my scar was just bleeding a bit, that's all." She pulled her shirt off her stomach, revealing a bloody patch. She flinched when she set the shirt down, which also had blood. "I need to change; you don't mind cleaning up for me, do you?" I shook my head. Samantha smiles and went to the room across the bathroom, where I cleaned up all the things and blood.

After I was done, Samantha was already changed into a green tank top. Her hair was in a messy bun. "Let's go." I nod before following Samantha, noticing the limp she had as she walked. Was she not fully healed of her broken leg?

"What took you two so long?" Bobby asked. Samantha looked at him deadpanned. "Why do you wanna know?" He sighs. "Whatever." I smile as I sat next to Tamaki. Samantha sat next to Jo and Sam. "Did you change? Why?" Jo asked Samantha. "Nothing." She smiled the blonde girl off. "I'm getting more tea, anyone want some?" Some in the room raised their hands. I stood up to help Samantha. We were in the kitchen; Samantha was heating up the water.

"You know, I understand you when you said your mother was gone. I don't know where my parents are. They could be dead or alive, but will care for me. You know why? I was in a foster home." I looked at the girl as she silently pours hot water in each cup. I was too focused on her that I accidentally burned my hand. "Ouch!" I yelped. "Haruhi! Be careful!" Samantha scolded me as she wiped my hand. Tamaki came rushing in. "Are you ok!?" He asked me, which made my insides flutter. His violet eyes looked at me worriedly. "I'm fine, just an accident." He looked slightly relieved. "Ok." He walks out. I looked to see Samantha grinning like an idiot.

"You liiikkkkeee hiimmm!" She smiles. I blush. "N-No!" She laughs. I countered her. "What about you and Kyoya, hm?" She looked at me with a scowl, and yet her eyes held sadness.

"Ew! That dumbass? I don't see why you guys think we would make a cute couple; we are totally different!" She rambles on while I chuckled. She doesn't see it, but Kyoya cares for her, more than she sees.

"Here's some tea!" Samantha handed a cup to each person, holding the tray. I looked up at the clock. "Its 9:28 PM, we should head back." I spoke. Samantha nods as everyone stood up. The hosts and I said our thanks as we walked down the stairs. The door was heard as it closed. "That was nice." I smiled. Tamaki looked at me. "We should visit again, they all seem very interesting." He grins. I smile back.

The hosts drop me off at home, where my Father was. The hosts left, and soon I did my daily study and went to sleep in the comfort of my bed.

~~  
>Sammy POV:<p>

I didn't sleep well last night. I could barely breathe; the wound on my stomach was painful as fuck. I was checking it in my room. "Hey have you seen the first aid kit?-" Sam walked in as my shirt was up and my stomach was for everyone to see. Sam frowned, looking at my wound. "Why didn't you tell us?" I shrugged, looking away. Sam then found the first aid kit. He took out a needle and thread. "Take the bandage off, I'll stitch it up." I looked at the needle in fear. "I'm fine Sam, I can handle the pain!" Sam sighed. "Sit down." I ran.

"Samantha get back here!" I ran into the living room, where Jo and Dean where sleeping. I guess Dean made Bobby sleep in his bed. I jumped over them. "Hey!-" Dean was cut off by Sam running after me. "You will never catch me giant!" I grinned before knocking into Castiel. "Cas! Grab her." Unsure what to do, Castiel grabbed me by the arm. I was then pinned on the floor. Dean was up by then, and so was Jo.

"No! Please, I can handle it!" Sam took the bandage off to reveal the scar. It was opening up after too much moving, you can actually peek in and see my inside. "It'll be quick, I promise." I looked at Sam. "Fine! Just get it over with." Jo made me bite down on a cloth, which was helpful because I screamed the whole time. Sam was nearly done, yet his hands were covered in blood. I continue to scream, biting down on the cloth hard. I squirmed, making Dean and Castiel's grip tighten. Bobby came out, looked at us, and went back to his room. Good choice, old man.

"What did you say? Castiel asked. I just shook my head. "Almost done Sammy." Jo spoke. I looked at the ceiling, tears threatening to spill. I held it in. As Sam kept stitching, I had suddenly visioned me as a child arguing with an older child.

_"Give me my toy back, Austin!" I pouted, tears streaming down my face. Austin's amber eyes looked down at me playfully, his toothy grin smiled as his messy brown hair stuck to his sweaty forehead._

_ "Try to get it, Sammy!" Austin held out the doll, dangling it above my head. He was taller than me, having the advantage of watching me jump to get the doll. I struggled to get the doll as he laughs. Austin froze as a voice was heard. "Austin, give Sammy's toy back. It's not nice for little boys to tease their sisters." Austin pouts, handing me the doll._

_"Now come inside and help me make some lemonade." Austin and I grinned, racing to the kitchen._

"I remember!" I cried. Sam and the rest looked at me. I had tears overflowing. "I have an older brother name Austin! Oh my god I have a sibling!" I didn't even feel the alcohol being poured on my now stitched up wound; I was too in shock. "I thought you were mad that they put you in foster care?" Castiel asked. I shook my head. "For me, all I want is to know that I had a family before my amnesia!"

I jumped up, momentarily stopping because of my wounds. I grinned anyway.

"His name is Austin!" I smiled. His and my mother's voices were imprinted in my brain. "That's great Sammy." Jo smiled, moving a strand of hair from my face. I stood up after Sam was done and proceeded to dress up; the memory was on repeat. I didn't want to forget.

"So you had a vision? Are you sure it wasn't just a made up dream? You were in a lot of pain." I shook my head at Dean. "No! I'm positive that it's real!" I was in the car with Dean as he drove me to school. His gaze was at the road, but would glance at me. "We'll try to find out more about it then." He stopped, the roaring engine of the impala stopped shorty. "Bye Sammy." He waves. I waved back before entering the gates to Ouran.

I grinned like an idiot until I saw Kyoya talking to a girl. I hid behind a bush. They were nearby as I could hear their conversation.

"I like you, Kyoya." A girl with a pretty face confessed to Kyoya. He looked down at her, his face unreadable. His hands were in his pockets, casually standing in front of the shaking girl. Tears were streaming down her face. "Say something, please!" She begged. Kyoya looked impassive.

"I like someone else." He spoke up after a few minutes of sobbing from the girl. The said girl looked up at him with fresh tears. "I-I see. She's lucky." She mumbles, before ripping a note. Kyoya turned to walk away, leaving the girl to crumble on the ground and cry. I let her be. This was none of my business anyway.

After another few minutes, I decided to catch up to Kyoya, yelling his name. He turned around and stopped. "Samantha." He spoke. I stopped running in front of him, panting heavily. The wound hurting. "I was fucking calling you." I wheezed out. He looked down at me amused. "I didn't hear." I growled. "I'm pretty sure you heard me, you dickhead." He grins.

I walked with him through the halls, catching the crying girl's eyes. She looked at me with hatred.

"Is anything the matter?" Kyoya asked. I shook my head. "Nope." I spoke. I placed a hand on my wound, pressing on it softly. Kyoya looked down at me. We were in comfortable silence. After a few minutes, we met up with other hosts. We walked to the clubroom, where Tamaki was playing the piano. Haruhi sat next to him with a smile on her face.

"Hey lovebirds." I teased. Haruhi blushed, and so did Tamaki. So oblivious, they were.

Classes went by fast.

Today was November 22, and Tamaki had told me the day before that it would be Kyoya's birthday. He had already set up a surprise party after school. I knew today was his birthday, and I wanted to give him a gift.

Tamaki didn't really help with the suggestion, but I tried to get him something that was like for him. I bit my bottom lip nervously as I walked in the clubroom. Everyone was getting ready to surprise Kyoya. I set my gift aside with my other things. Soon, the doors opened, and there was a blindfolded Kyoya.

"Can I take it off now?" Kyoya sighs, yet a small smile placed his lips. "Now!" The twins untied the blindfold. "Surprise!" We all yelled. Tamaki greeted his best friend, and so did the rest.

"Happy birthday." I smiled at the birthday boy. He looked down at me with a smile. "Thank you." I bit my lip again before giving him his gift. "Don't laugh. I didn't know what to get you, so I just got you that." Kyoya opened the small blue box to see a small keychain. It was silver and had writing on it.

"Fuck off; I'm not in the mood." Kyoya read. He chuckled a bit before hooking the keychain to his other keys. He noticed that I had the same one. "You have one too?" He pointed out. I nod. "Yeah, it was on sale, so I might as well right? Plus, we could be keychain buddies." I grin. He smiles back before being pushed towards a table, where a cake was waiting for him.

I put another gift in his bag while he blew the candles.

"I hope you like it." I spoke to myself.

"Sammy-Chan! Let's eat some cake!" Honey called. I walked towards the group, looking back and seeing the gift peek out of Kyoya's bag.

Time passed and soon it was December. It was chilly outside, as I walked with Haruhi to school. I love the wintertime though, so I didn't mind the cold.

"Winter break is next week." Haruhi pointed out. I frowned. "Sam and them don't want to do anything over the break." Haruhi looked at me with a small smile. "Don't worry, I bet you that when we get to the clubroom, Tamaki will announce that we all go on a crazy trip together." I smiled. "Fine, a bet it is."

As we got to school and to the clubroom, Tamaki rambled on about a trip for winter vacation. I handed Haruhi 5 bucks. She giggled at me and took the money.

"Where are we going?" Haruhi asked, placing her things down. She wore a red and black plaid scarf; she took it off and set it next to her bag. I was wearing a coat that Jo got for me. I was sad when she and Bobby announced that they were leaving after Christmas. The coat was placed on a chair, where I then sat. My wound was healed, but the scar looked even more defined, like I had recently obtained this 'beauty'. Tamaki rambled on about our trip while I looked out the window.

No progress had been made after obtaining the old memory. I didn't even get any more. Already, the face of my brother was slipping and the comforting voice of my mother was as distant as ever. Doubt crept up at me; what if it **was** just a vision? And even if I found them, would they accept me? What did I do to make them put me in foster care? Too much questions, less time.

Scratch that, I was somewhat glad that I had time, because it means I have more time with Dean and them.

I do have to admit, the brothers and their guardian angel were very helpful, although I still felt like a heavy burden, like they could have moved on if it weren't for me calling Dean.

Kyoya walked in, looking ragged and tired. It was unlike of him to come to school in such a state. He would usually have the aura of an egoistic bastard, but today was different. "Kyoya are you ok? You look horrible." Was all I had to say.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." I snorted at his sarcasm. Tamaki looked at me, his eyes shining. "What?" I asked. He pouted. "Weren't you listening? I was asking you if you could come with us to Honey-Senpai's cabin." I frowned. I don't want to leave everyone behind…

"Don't worry! We could have them stay at the many guest houses!" Honey spoke cheerfully. "I can go if my brothers and Jo and Bobby can come too." I smiled. The hosts began to talk among each other. My eyes fell on the twins, who were leaning against each other as they grinned. A small string pulled in my heart; I want my brother.

"If you frown too much, you can get wrinkles." Kyoya spoke next to me. I jolted, surprised. Kyoya sitting to my right, I looked up at the tired Shadow King, who leaned his head on his right shoulder. "Your one to talk; you look like you were up all night." Something in his onyx eyes changed. Did I say something?

"You didn't. I was just getting less sleep." I frowned; that was an obvious lie, but I let him pass. My mother's voice was repeating in my head as I watch the cloudy sky out the window.

_"Now come inside and help me make some lemonade." _Her voice echoed. I frowned. My eyes closed.

Why did my family abandoned me…?

I was nudged softly, waking me up from my trance. Kyoya was standing, holding out my bag and coat. "Here, the bell rang." I took my things from his hands; a quiet thank you was all I could muster. He nods and walks beside me until he walks in his classroom without another word.

I hummed an unknown tune as I walked alone to class. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi went a while before me, so I didn't have the chance to catch up with them. I arrived at class, sitting down and placed my things to the side. I was propped on my elbow, my head resting on my hand.

I dozed off, my eyes droopy. I was just about to fall asleep but…

"Samantha-San! Do I have to send you out?" I nearly fell out my seat. I sighed. "Can you please?" That earned a few laughs until the teacher rolled his eyes at me impatiently, going on with class.

Thank god it's fucking Friday!

~~  
>"Samantha, you have to eat!" Haruhi scolds me. We were in the clubroom for lunch per-usual. I rolled my eyes as food was chucked at me. "I'm not hungry! Geez just let it go! I knew I shouldn't have told you people!" I have told them that the last time I had a full meal was when they visited nearly a month ago. It wasn't a big deal!<p>

"It is too! Now eat or I'll make you!" Haruhi warns. I chuckled. "Haruhi, you can't even harm a fucking fly! It's useless trying to threat me." I spoke honestly. She deflates, puffing her cheeks. Tamaki and Kyoya walked in. "I swear I'm not hungry!" a piece of bread was being pushed into my mouth by Hikaru. Kaoru and Haruhi encouraged the redhead as I gritted my teeth, not letting the food in.

Kyoya walked up to us, grabbing the bread from the twin. I looked up at my savior. "Thanks Kyoya-" My mouth was stuffed by the bread. I had no choice but to allow it as I chewed on it angrily, glaring at the raven head. "Fuq you, traitor." I mumbled through the bread. He looks at me with amused expression written on his face. His onyx eyes watched me.

"There, I ate bread, no more food." I sighed; I can feel my stomach trying to process the food. Haruhi looked contempt and continued to eat her portion of lunch which consisted of mainly meat and some rice and veggies. The hosts all have their super fancy food from the cafeteria. I don't bother eating, it makes me throw up.

As if on cue, my stomach sank. "Uh oh, I need to go." I stood up and walked to the bathroom, where I threw up the bread.

"Aw man Sammy, it was just bread." One of the twins sighed. The other clicked their tongue. "Shut up, I told you my stomach can't handle it." I need to go to the doctor and check on that, I made a mental note.

I flushed the toilet and walked back to where I was sitting. Honey was taking his nap, so Mori took the chance to get some food. I stretched, yawning loudly and obnoxiously. "I'm tired." Tamaki gave me a meek look. "You are always tired." He points out.

"Hey that's not true… well… yeah." I shrugged, not bothering to argue. Honey stirred in his bed, half awake and fully alert.

"Where's Takashi." He noticed his tall cousin missing; his voice was low and scary. I looked at the twins and Tamaki, who was pale and hid behind a couch. Kyoya was on his laptop and Haruhi enjoyed her food. I walked up to the 3rd year, setting his bunny, which was on the couch, next to him. "He went to get some food; he didn't want to disturb you." Honey blinked before smiling. "Ok." He then fell back asleep.

I sat back down next to Kyoya, looking at the 3 morons whom emerged from their hiding spot. "Don't worry men, the situation is under control-" I threw a pillow playfully at the blonde. He took a step back before throwing the pillow back. As he threw it, he aimed wrong and hit Kyoya square in the face. The temperature in the room dropped. Everyone froze momentarily.

"Tamaki." Kyoya grumbles. He stood up and gestured for a pillow, which I gave him. There was a look of pure evil in his onyx orbs, which made my heart melt. Why? I don't know… Tamaki let out a girly scream as he ran away from the Shadow King, who was repeatedly throwing pillows that he found around the room. By then, Honey was rudely awaken and was pissed off.

A pillow was mistakenly thrown at the sleepy 3rd year, courtesy of Hikaru Hitachiin. Hikaru paled, while his brother silently prays for his brother's sake. Hikaru kissed the floor as a pillow was thrown harshly at his head: courtesy of Honey.

Mori walked in just in time, with cake. "Cake!" Honey cheered, he was back to normal. Hikaru whined as I chuckled at his misfortune.

My stomach started to hurt again. I coughed, my body trembled. As I coughed into my hand, a small pool of copper flavoured, red staining blood occupied my hand. I stared at it wide eyed. "Oh." Was all I said. I proceeded to the bathroom to wash my hands before another series of coughing reoccurred.

Kyoya POV:

Samantha walked out the door, her eyes watery and her breathing irregular. "Are you ok? You were in there for quite some time." Haruhi spoke, walking next to the girl. Samantha starts to cough, some blood splattered on the floor.

"I-It's fine" Samantha wipes the blood off her chin with her hand. "This happens a lot, it'll pass soon." We continued to walk out the door and to the hallway, where we were greeted by many girls. Samantha kept walking as we were swarmed by costumers. They all chattered as we left for class, Samantha already gone.

~~After school~~

The club will be opening soon and Haruhi wasn't here yet. Samantha walked in just mere seconds ago before landing face first on the couch, all asleep. We left her there unnoticed, waiting for the cross dresser to arrive. I could hear the girls outside talking and fan-girling.

"Samantha, you need to get up and work." I woke the amber eyed girl. Her bright orbs looked at me with a glare, obviously irritated because she was interrupted. "I'm up, I'm up." She stood up, yawning. She stretched her arms until pain flashed across her face, slowly lowering her arms to her sides.

"Are you ok? You look in pain." I asked, looking down at the girl. She frowned. "I'm fine." Was all she said as she walked to the kitchen. Haruhi then arrived, and we were ready to open.

We let all the girls in; I sat near the front, a line of girls waiting to sign in to meet with one of our hosts. As each girl went to their designated host, Samantha walked out the kitchen, bringing the trays of sweets and tea. After she handed the girls their treats, she proceeded to sit by the bay window in the back. I've noticed that it was her favourite place. She was reading a book and I've never seen her so interested in something.

Samantha puts the book down as the twins called her, asking to play "Which one is Hikaru" game. She looked at them with a scowl but walked to them anyway.

I just continued with our stocks and such.

~~An hour later~~

"Goodbye ladies, we'll see you all after break." I waved to the girls, a forced smile on my face. Thank god it's Friday.

"Don't strain yourself there." Samantha spoke next to me, her eyes looking at me. "I'm not exactly one to smile." I told her. She looks at me like I'm an idiot. "Obviously we can see that." She deadpans.

"Samantha, can you help me?" Haruhi called from the kitchen. Samantha walks there. I notice that she has a small limp as she walks.

I sat on one of the many couches and sighed. I really can't get any sleep when all I think of is that amber eyed girl. I have come to a conclusion that I do in fact love her after having a heated argument with Tamaki a few days ago.

Flashback~

_"Kyoya, face it, you like her-" I threw a rather expensive tea cup at the wall, where a frozen Tamaki stood next to. He had a small smile as I mumbled. "I can't like someone like her! We are nothing alike! I can't, I just can't!"_

_"Anyone can love, Kyoya." Tamaki spoke. I shook my head, gritting my teeth. "What would my father think if I had brought home a girl like her? She has no benefit with us! She's a commoner. She won't belong in our social group ever, Tamaki." I sighed. _

_Tamaki walked over to me, as I sat in my bed. He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Don't fight your feelings; embrace them. Please do me a favor and don't overthink, ok?" Tamaki hugged me before leaving my disastrous room. As he left, I buried my face in my hands._

_"I like Samantha…" I chuckled, looking at my computer screen. There was a picture of the amber eyed girl and the twins. The twins took this picture when we were at the beach, which seemed so long ago. Her smile was so forced. I want to make her smile; genuinely, like how I am with her. I want to uncover all her secrets, cradle her when she's sad, be the reason she smiles, and just be in her presence. Protect her from the wonders of the dark, always be with her…_

I watched everyone getting ready to leave. We are going to Honey-Senpai's cabin tomorrow and we have to leave quite early, which is something I am not looking forward to. I looked at the keychain that Samantha gave me for my birthday, smiling as I also thought of the other gift she gave me that was at home.

* * *

><p>I'm re-writing the beach chapters, so heads up and re-read them soon when I update again3<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Sammy POV:

It was around 5:40 AM. We all packed up, ready for our trip. Sam was on his laptop, already in the limo. I was riding with the hosts in a different limo while Sam, Dean, Castiel, Bobby, and Jo ride in their limo. I waved to them as I stepped into the limo. I sat next to a sleeping Kyoya. "Let's go!" Tamaki whispered excitedly, afraid to wake up Kyoya and Honey, who both slept.

Mori said it would be a pretty long ride, which I was glad because I didn't sleep last night. Hikaru and Kaoru are playing on their psp boredly, while Haruhi was studying. Tamaki watched Haruhi intensely, looking at her with a soft gaze. My eyes were getting heavy and soon I fell asleep.

Kaoru POV:

"Hikaru, look!" I whispered to my brother. In front of us sat Sammy and Kyoya, who were leaning against each other sleeping.

Hikaru plastered on a grin as he pulled out his camera. We took pictures of the sleepy heads. Sammy was on Kyoya's shoulder as his head lay on her head. How adorable.

"Haruhi, look at them!" Haruhi giggled as Tamaki chuckled. Mori smiled. "They are so cute~!" Haruhi swooned. She took a picture of the two and sent it to Sammy's friend, Jo. Sammy fell on Kyoya's lap and slept on. We took more pictures for Jo.

Honey woke up, rubbing his eyes cutely. "Huh, Takashi, why is Sammy-Chan and Kyo-Chan sleeping like that?"

"Shhh!" We whispered, placing our fingers to our lips. Honey looks at us alert, nodding his head.

We watched intensely, oddly finding this amusing. Kyoya blinked his eyes, looking at Sammy's head before smiling and burying his face in her hair. We looked at each other with giddy expressions.

The car ran over a bump, making everyone jump off their seats. Mori hit his head against the ceiling, and so did Tamaki. Sammy fell off Kyoya's lap, and Kyoya lost his balance and fell over too. Hikaru laughed at their misfortune as I chuckled; a water bottle fell on the two on the floor. Sammy looked around confused as she sat on the floor. "What happened?" She asked before looking at Kyoya, who was on her spot. She didn't even bother about the water on her.

"You pushed me off!" She accused Kyoya, who glared at her. "I did no such thing." He stuck his tongue out. He too didn't notice the water.

We looked at Kyoya who did such an action we never knew he would do. He was being playful, something we all weren't used too. Samantha rolled her eyes at the Shadow King, while Kyoya went back to sleep.

"Only an hour left." Mori announced, glancing at his watch. Samantha groaned, sinking in her chair. "Fuck…." She sighed. A few minutes later passed…

"WHY THE HELL AM I WET!?" Sammy and Kyoya screamed.

"Nobody likes me, everybody hates me,  
>I think I'll go eat worms!<br>Big fat juicy ones,  
>Eensie weensy squeensy ones,<br>See how they wiggle and squirm!"

We looked at Samantha with horrid expressions. What in the world is she singing about!?

"Down goes the first one, down goes the second one,  
>Oh how they wiggle and squirm!<br>Up comes the first one, up comes the second one,  
>Oh how they wiggle and squirm!"<p>

She sings, closing her eyes. By then everyone is irritated of the weird song she was singing. Tamaki was pale while Haruhi looked at Sammy with slight concern. My brother and I stuck our tongues out in disgust. Honey ate cake.

"I bite off the heads, and suck out the juice,  
>And throw the skins away!<br>Nobody knows how fat I grow,  
>On worms three times a day!-"<p>

"Shut up already!" Kyoya begged, glaring at her with one eye open. Samantha looked at him and just stuck her tongue out. Hikaru and I smirk. "Nice bra, Sammy." Samantha looked down and noticed her bra was seen through. It was pink with black polka dots. She blushed deep red. "S-Shut up perverts!" Kyoya blushed as he repositioned himself.

"Anyone need to take a small break?" Mori asked. The driver stopped the car, going into the gas station's restroom for a break. We all shrugged and followed out the door. We stretched, Samantha yawned. She got a change of clothes from her luggage. The other limo stopped behind us, the others all filed out as well.

"I'm gonna change, be right back." She ran off to the restrooms. Kyoya shuffled through his bags and got out a change of clothes as well.

"I'm going to change." He walks off. I walked up to my brother and talked to Jo.

Kyoya POV:

I waited out the men's bathroom. Someone was occupying it and I could feel myself dry because of how long it took them. I stayed by the wall, listening to someone humming in the girls' bathroom. The door to the girls' bathroom opened. Samantha's head popped out, looking at me with a startled face. "Oh shit, Kyo! I didn't see you there!" Kyo? "Yeah, waiting for the men's bathroom to be available." I glared at the door.

"I forgot a shirt; do you think you can get me one?" I sighed. I looked down at my shirt, which wasn't really that wet. "Here, just wear my shirt." I tossed her my spare shirt. She looked at the piece of clothing surprised. "Thanks." She closed the door. The men's bathroom door finally unlocked. There stood the driver with a newspaper. "It's all yours." He walks away.

"Oh god…" I stepped in the unhygienic washroom and changed.

I got out with a new pair of pants on and saw Samantha waiting outside. She wore my shirt, which she tied the bottom with a hair tie so that it wouldn't look so baggy. She looked cute in it.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded, walking next to her. We walked to the limos, where the others were talking. The two drivers were filling up the gas tanks and talked with their coffee. "There you guys are! Where have you been?" Haruhi spoke, walking up to Samantha. I placed my wet pants in my luggage while Samantha did the same in hers.

"Wait, is that Kyoya's shirt?" Hikaru asked Sammy, who froze next to me. I too, held my breath. "Yeah, why?" She looked at the redhead, who just shrugged and walked away. "Pervert." Samantha mumbled.

I stood next to Mori and Sam, who were talking quietly. Soon we were then able to drive again, as we all went to our limos.

We arrived at the Haninozuka's property, where we were greeted by many servants and maids.

"We have a bath house, so don't be shy!" Honey smiles, showing us our rooms and such. We were to meet at the dining room and have dinner with his family later tonight, so we all have plenty of time to eat lunch and use the bath house.

"Sammy, you going to the bath house later?" Jo asked the girl. Sammy nods. She walked next to Haruhi while entering a room.

"Kyoya, you should come with us to the bathhouse!" Tamaki pushed me playfully. I kept a straight face, yet the sound of a nice bath made me smile. "Sure."

I was sharing a room with Castiel. Most of us had to be in pairs and share a room since there are a few extra people that came with us, like Jo and Bobby.

"I'm going to the bathhouse, ok?" I told Castiel, who was looking out the window with a grim expression. His slate blue eyes glanced at me. "Yeah, have fun." I nod at him and left.

After arriving at the bathhouse and changing, I walked to where the warm bath was. Tamaki was already in the bath, his eyes closed. He leaned against the bamboo wall that divided the female and male baths. He looked up when he heard me approach. "It looks nice." I spoke, standing. Tamaki laughed. "Come in already, the water is nice and warm." I stepped in, my body relaxed as the warm water washed over my body.

"C'mon Samantha, the water is just right!" I stiffened when I heard Haruhi's voice. It was quite loud, meaning that they too are close to the wall. I could hear some more water splashing before a sigh was let out. "It feels good on my scar." Samantha let out a relaxed sigh.

"Samantha, I have a question.." Haruhi started. My ears perked up. "Why won't you tell the others what is happening?" Tamaki looked at the wall. "Not to be rude, but they really have no business in knowing. Besides, I don't think they would care to know anyways. Hate to break it to you Haruhi, but you and the twins only know half of it." What sounded like a fist hitting the water echoed in the quiet steamy room.

"Bullshit Sammy! They care about you! Why do you have to play the private type!?" Jo yelled. Samantha growled. "It's my business Jo, I'll tell them when it's the-" Another fist hit the water violently. "Sammy! We are your friends! We want to help you!" Haruhi cried.

"Fuck that! What will you do? How can you possibly help me get my memories? How the fuck can I trust any of you? I learned the hard way not to trust anyone. I know it was stupid of me to have trusted some man and didn't expect him to do anything to me! So how do I know that when I ask you for help, that you won't abandon me?" Silence…

"Look, I appreciate it, but it's my decision." Samantha spoke. Haruhi and Jo stayed silent as someone left the bath, probably Samantha, and stormed off.

A few minutes passed. "Sorry Haruhi. A lot of things are happening right now. I don't know if this is reassuring to you, but neither of the Winchesters, Castiel, or Bobby know either. She's so private that we can't communicate with her. She likes to be very closed minded when it comes to herself."

"What was that man she was talking about?" Haruhi asked. I strained my ears. "She asked a guy to help her when she woke up in the woods. Instead of taking her to the police, he took er to his home in the woods and tried to rape her. She killed him and ran."

…

"I-I wish we could help her." Haruhi sighed, her voice sounded like she would cry any second. Tamaki leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. "It may seem like a horrible idea, but it's best if we tell the rest of your friends about Sammy's dilemma. I know there is a way to help her somehow."

Haruhi and Jo soon left the bath. I was sitting in the bath for so long that my finger tip wrinkled and was paler that usual. Tamaki and I soon left the bath too, silently walking back to our rooms.

Tamaki was oddly quiet and didn't flood me with questions like I thought he would. I stayed silent.

"Kyoya, I have a feeling something terrible is going to happen soon." Tamaki predicted. I looked at him quizzically. "Why would you say that?" I asked. He looked at me. "Because Haruhi sounds scared, and she never does."

Haruhi POV:

We sat in the dining room as Honey's parents talked to us. It was nice and quiet.

"Where is your friend?" Honey's mom pointed out. An empty chair sat in between Dean and Sam. "Samantha felt sick, so she's resting in her room." Sam spoke with respect. I looked at Jo with a concern face. "Well I'll ask one of the servants to send some food to her room." Honey's mom smiled. A nearby servant nodded and headed to the kitchen.

"So how is the host club?"

~~After dinner~~

"I'm stuffed." Hikaru yawned. Kaoru nodded, also yawning. "Jo, Dean needs you." Bobby called down the hall. The four of us stops. "Ok, goodnight everyone." Jo smiles; glancing at me one more time before rushing down to Dean's room.

"I wonder if Sammy's ok." Kaoru pouts. We walked in silence until we came upon my room that I share with Samantha. The twins wanted to check on her, so they came along with me. "Sammy…" I knocked, opening the door slowly. The lights were on.

"Wow, when she says she hates the dark, she means it.." Hikaru whispered before being nudged in the side by Kaoru. We walked in, finding both beds unaccompanied. We saw that her luggage was open and that things were messily spilled out. Her clothes were everywhere and a small empty box was left in the suitcase.

The bathroom door was open ajar. Kaoru peeked inside before turning to us with a concern face. He opened the door and there was Samantha sitting in the bath tub. The lights were on too, and the mirror above the sink was covered with one of the towels. She looked at us with an alert face.

In her hand was a gun and in the other was a knife.

She lowered her hands when she saw it was us. "Oh, it's just you guys." She stood up. She was in her pajama pants and a shirt; she had a blanket and a pillow in the tub with her. "I heard something under my bed so I came in here." She looked behind us out the door. "Its fine now, I'm here." I said with a reassuring smile. Samantha didn't smile back.

"I'm going to sleep now that you're here." Samantha grabbed her blanket and pillow. "Can you hold this." Sammy asked Kaoru. She had the knife in her mouth and her hand held out the gun at the twin. He was reluctant to hold it while the girl set her bed up. She grabbed the gun from Kaoru and put it under the pillow. She placed the knife on her side table.

"Why didn't you call any of us?" Kaoru asked Sammy. She faltered, yet kept cleaning her things up. "I'm used to being by myself, so asking others for help is not my territory." She gave us a half smile.

"Good night then."

Sammy POV:

I ended up moving back to the bathroom after Haruhi fell asleep. I stayed there all night, waiting for the thing under my bed to leave. I knew though that it wouldn't.

Fuck why do I have to be so paranormal?

Soon I heard Haruhi's first alarm go off. She normally puts two alarms, and she wakes up the second time.

"Ah, I should get out of here." I moved my things back in the room where they belonged and dressed up. Honey wants to take us to a local winter festival nearby.

"It's snowing." I looked at the window, my face indifferent.

I wore Dean's coat (I forgot to bring one, typical Sammy) over a sweater with skinny jeans and boots. Dean's coat was warm and large and smelled like gun powder.

"I need a beanie." I frowned, looking at my reflection. My hair was a mess but I don't really care. I just need to cover it up. Maybe the twins have one…?

"Nice hair-do." I looked at the door to find Sam with an amused smirk. Haruhi was currently taking a shower, so I stepped out the room. "Do you have a beanie I could borrow?" Sam shook his head. "Ugh fuck." I pout. He looked at me with one brow up. "Are you wearing Dean's coat?" I nod. "Yours probably won't fit. I know that Jo only brought one and I forgot mine somewhere." He chuckled. "Typical." I growled, rolling my eyes at his comment.

"Are you coming with us?" I asked. "Yeah. Jo really wants us to be together." I chuckled. Sam left back to his room to get ready.

I returned inside the room where Haruhi was. She was all dressed up, a nice coat with fitting jeans and boots. She looked at me. "Is that Dean's coat?" I nod. "The twins gave you that?" I motioned her outfit, which looked a bit pricey for a middle class person. "Yeah, they insisted that I get comforting clothes for the trip, courtesy of Tamaki." I grin.

We met up with the others outside. It was really cold, as my teeth chattered. My jaw was hurting, but I couldn't stop. Tamaki frowns when he sees Haruhi shiver slightly. "Have my scarf Haruhi." He wrapped the soft cloth around Haruhi's neck. She blushed lightly.

"Thanks Senpai." I grinned.

"Fuck its cold!" I blew into my hands as I cupped them together.

We arrived at the fair. It was nice, with lights streaming and different stands selling marvelous things. "I want some of their waffles!" Honey marched, pointing at a small café. "We haven't had breakfast yet, so we might as well." Kyoya spoke unenthusiastically with a very tired voice. It was adorable.

We walked in, finding two large booths next to each other. We all sat where we wanted. A waitress came over and smiled, holding a pen and pad in her hands. "What can I get you guys?" She asked. I asked for coffee while the others ordered.

Christmas music was playing inside the warm café. Not much people are in here except for a few people sitting quietly. I sat listening to the others talk before a small child ran inside the café. He walked up to the counter. He was using sign language.

Something in my head clicked and I knew what the child was saying. My fingers twitched.

I read the boy's hands as he signed for help. I scooted out of the booth, watching the lady try to comfort the deaf child. I could hear the others call my name, but I was focused on the boy.

I poked his shoulder. He looked up at me. "I can't find my brother." He signed. I smiled. "I'll help you look for him." I signed at him reassuringly. He looked up at me with familiar brown eyes. "Ok…" He signed slowly. "What's your name?" I asked. "Leo" He signed. I smiled. "I like that name."

"I got it from here." I reassured the lady at the counter, who smiled.

"Hey Sammy, what happened?" One of the twins came up to me, slightly bending down. "Leo is looking for his brother." I spoke. Leo looked around frantically, his eyes darted outside at the crowd as they walked by the café window.

"I'll come with you." The twin said. I opened my mouth to speak, but he was already telling the others the situation. "Ok, let's go." He smiled.

"Which one are you?" I asked as I held Leo's hand. The twin was holding his other hand. "Kaoru." He answered. I nodded.

"Leo, this is Kaoru. He's going to help us look for your brother." He watched my hands before nodding.

"Ok… what's your name?" He asked me. I blinked. "Call me Sammy." I forced a grin.

"How do you know sign language?!" Kaoru asked. I looked at him before shrugging. "I guess I knew sign language before my amnesia." Kaoru nods before looking down at Leo. "Can you ask him what his brother looks like?" He asks. I nod.

"Leo, what does your brother look like?" I asked. He thought for a moment before grinning. "He's super tall with brown hair and eyes like me! And he's wearing a green jacket today! He's also wearing a cap with the California flag on it!" He rambled.

"Ok, let's look over here."

Kyoya POV:

Tamaki ended up wanting to follow Samantha and Kaoru. Samantha was holding the little boy's hand, and would sign to the boy once and a while. A small smile placed on my lips as I watch Samantha determined.

"Kyoya-Senpai, when are you going to confess?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki looked at the two of us. Mori had a straight face, yet you can tell he's listening too. Honey stopped eating his cake.

Dean and Sam looked at Samantha. I knew that they're listening too. Castiel and Bobby are still in the café.

"Well?" Jo looked at me with a stern face. "Kyoya, you should confess something soon." Hikaru spoke. "Why?" I asked the redhead.

"Kaoru likes her too, and I know that if my brother ends up with her, you will take her away. I'm not allowing you to break my brother's heart." Hikaru spoke solemnly. I looked at him with an impassive face, yet my emotions were on the mill.

"Leo is that him?" I pointed at a tall boy with a green jacket. Leo shook his head. "Nah, my brother's jacket has the number 8 on the back. Like a jersey." I sweat. He could have told us before.

"Sammy, is that him?" Kaoru glanced at a boy with a green jersey. He seemed to be looking around te crowd. It must be him.

"Is that him Leo?" I asked the boy. He nods furiously, pulling my hand. I grabbed Kaoru's hand as we were lead towards the tall boy.

"Noel!" Leo signed. I stopped walking. I watched Leo jump on Noel, crying in his sweater. "Are you ok? I'm sorry I lost you." Noel signed as he comforted his little brother.

"Isn't that Noel?" Kaoru asked. I nod. We both walked up to the two brothers. "Samantha! Thank you for helping Leo!" He smiled. I gave him a weary smile back. "It was no problem."


End file.
